Tienes un email
by VeRiTo
Summary: -Epilogo Up- El fin de la historia... ¿Atenea y Poseidon se reencuentran? RHr 4ever! ReVieW pLiS! -TERMINADO-
1. A un paso del reencuentro

****

TIENES UN E-MAIL

Capitulo 1: **A un paso del reencuentro**

En la fría Inglaterra, en una casa grande de piedra rodeada de enredaderas cubiertas de nieve, una joven de cabellos ondulados y espesos, estaba recostada en su cama, con la mirada perdida en la inmensidad del techo. Estaba recordando, cuanto hacía que había terminado su séptimo año en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde había pasado los mejores años de su vida, los mas divertidos, los más interesantes y los mas arriesgados también. Pero eso ya había quedado atrás, hace ya 6 años, que había vuelto a su casa, a su mundo muggle, donde todos los días eran iguales, y donde no existía la magia, ni nadie que su supiera de su existencia.

En Hogwarts había conocido a gente maravillosa. Profesores, magos, fantasmas, al grandioso director Dumbledore, y lo más importante a sus mejores amigos, Harry y Ron... Ron, hace tanto que no sabía de él...

- Con Harry hablé la semana pasada -pensó.- pero de Ron hace más de un año que no sé nada, y no me atrevo a preguntarle a Harry..

Con Ron se habían hecho amigos, pero no como con Harry, ya que con Ron pasaban casi todo el tiempo peleándose, aunque ella no podía negar que sentía algo por él, pero no estaba muy segura de que fuera. Lo que daría por volver a verlo, por encontrarse con él y decirle lo que nunca se había animado a decirle: lo mucho que lo quería. Y ahora no tenía esperanza de confesarle sus sentimientos. Cada noche se preguntaba que sería de Ron, y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al imaginar a Ron de novio con otra chica, siempre lo había negado, pero lo que sentía por Ron era algo más que amistad: era amor.

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta de la habitación y la madre de Hermione entro silenciosamente.

- Hermione, tienes una llamada, es Harry.- le dijo. Hermione le agradeció y su madre abandonó el cuarto. 

- ¿Hola?- dijo Hermione, al tomar el tubo del teléfono. 

- Hola, Hermione, ¿cómo estas?- le preguntó Harry, del otro lado. 

- Bien, ¿y tu Harry? 

- También bien. Escucha, Hermione te llamaba para decirte si quieres salir a tomar algo. 

- ¿Quiénes van? 

- Ya sabes, los mismos de siempre, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Neville y yo, ¿quieres venir? 

- No tengo ánimos, Harry... 

- Pero, Hermione todos los días estas encerrada en tu habitación, tienes que despejarte, ¿sabes? 

- Lo siento Harry, pero ya te dije que no estoy de humor... además no tengo tiempo para salir, debo estudiar. 

- Hermione, estudias todos los días, no puedes seguir así... 

- ¿Por qué no? Nunca me gusto salir y tú lo sabes... 

- Si lo sé, pero creo que te haría bien. 

- No, Harry, perdona, pero no lo haré. 

- Como quieras. Te quería comentar algo, hoy hablé con Ron. 

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Hermione, sentándose en la cama. 

- Si, y estuvimos hablando por un buen tiempo. 

- ¿Y que te dijo? 

- Me contó que viajaron todos a Rumania a visitar a Charles y que allí conoció a una chica y se puso de novio con ella. 

- ¿A sí? Que bien... –susurró Hermione, volviéndose a acostar. 

- Pero no funcionó. Me dijo que era demasiado pesada y cortaron. Quedamos en hablarnos esta semana para que nos veamos... pensé que querrías ir. 

- Creo que no es una buena idea, Harry. Ron y yo nos distanciamos mucho desde que terminamos Hogwarts. 

- Ya sé pero, si cambias de opinión, llámame. 

- Esta bien, hasta luego Harry 

- Adiós Hermione.

Luego de colgar el teléfono, Hermione no pudo evitar sentir ganas de ir a esa cita, y ver a Ron, pero en realidad no quería revivir el pasado, ni hacerse ilusiones.

En otro punto del mapa en la misma Inglaterra, un joven de cabellos colorados y ojos azules, estaba sentado a una mesa con su hermana, jugando un partido de ajedrez mágico.

- Jaque mate!!!- gritó y sacó del juego la última pieza. 

- Ron!!! Siempre ganas! Haces trampa!- se quejaba su hermana, colorada igual que él. 

- Lo lamento Ginny, pero es así, soy un campeón.

La puerta de entrada de abrió, y por ella entro un mago medio calvo, con una gran caja en las manos.

- Hola papá, como te fue en tu trabajo hoy?- preguntó Ron 

- Muy bien, sobre todo porque me encomendaron esta joyita muggle 

- ¿Qué es? - Preguntó Ginny 

- Una computadora, hija, una maquina del mundo muggle, que tiene muchisimos usos- explicó el Señor Weasley. 

- ¿Cómo cual?- Ron fruncía el entrecejo. 

- Como poder conectarse con otras personas, a través de los que se llaman chats. 

- Guau, y nosotros podremos hacerlo?- preguntó Ginny entusiasmada. 

- Claro!!!, En cuanto la conecte, estará lista para usarla- respondió el Señor Weasley, mientras sacaba cables y un teclado de la caja grande que había traído.

El señor Weasley y Ron sacaron todo lo que había dentro de la caja y siguiendo las instrucciones del manual lograron conectarla.

- Listo, ya esta. ¡Valla me siento tan superado!- exclamó el señor Weasley mirando a la máquina orgulloso. 

- ¿Ya podemos usarla papá?- preguntó Ginny entrando al cuarto de Ron. 

- Si, cuando quieran. Miren aquí les dejo algunas direcciones de internet para que visiten. Disfrútenla.- dijo el señor Weasley abandonando la habitación. 

- Bien, vete Ginny.- dijo Ron, sentándose frente a la computadora. 

- ¿Por qué? Yo también quiero usarla.- respondió Ginny, frunciendo el ceño. 

- Si, pero yo la usaré primero, otro día la usas, ¿sí?- dijo Ron. Ginny salió de la habitación murmurando por lo bajo. 

- Niña pesada.- murmuró Ron tomando el papel que su padre le había dado y leyendo las direcciones.

Hermione estaba sentada frente al escritorio de su habitación donde se hallaba una computadora. Estaba buscando material para su estudio. Cuando lo encontró se disponía a continuar estudiando pero decidió que por esa noche iba a cambiar de planes. Entró a la pagina www.brujosdehoy.com y se dirigió directamente a la sala de chat.

Ron estaba medio mareado, pues no entendía bien, pero en el manual que le dio su padre, encontró la dirección www.brujosdehoy.com y decidió impeccionar por allí. Encontró lo que dijo su papá, "chat" y decidió ver de qué se trataba. Le pedían que ingresara un NICK, y al lado había un ejemplo de un sobrenombre, así que tras pensar unos minutos decidió ponerse "Poseidón".

No sabía bien porqué, pero le gustó. Así que entró. Inmediatamente le apareció un cartel que decía "usted ha ingresado al canal de magos y hechiceras".

Hermione, tenía varias páginas abiertas, pero como estaba aburrida decidió entrar a un chat que le había recomendado Parvati un día que la encontró en Florean Fortescue. 

Debía ingresar un NICK, y al momento se le ocurrió uno que le pareció muy misterioso y divertido. Escribió "Atenea", y un cartel le indicó: "Usted ha ingresado al canal de magos y hechiceras".

Ron buscó entre la lista de conectados algún nick que le pareciera bueno, y se detuvo en uno. 

Hermione miró la lista de las personas que estaban en el canal, y se fijo en uno.

Ron, tildó sin saber bien porqué, el nick "Atenea"

Hermione, casi sin poder evitarlo, seleccionó al nick "Poseidon".

Ambos sintieron algo dentro de sí, como que del otro lado estaba lo que siempre buscaron, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que sus vidas ya nunca volverían a ser iguales.


	2. Atenea y Poseidon

****

Tienes un e-mail

Capítulo II:**"Atenea y Poseidon"**

Luego de tildar sus respectivos nombres, Hermione y Ron, se quedaron unos segundos sin escribir nada, esperando que el otro lo haga primero. Así que fue Ron quien inició la conversación.

POSEIDON Hola, como estas Atenea?

ATENEAbien, y tú?

POSEIDONbien también, gracias

ATENEAy dime, siempre entras a este canal?

POSEIDONno, al contrario, es la primera vez que lo hago, en mi casa no había computadoras antes

ATENEAahh, y compraron una ahora?

POSEIDONno, la trajo mi padre para analizarla porque él trabaja en el Ministerio

ATENEAque bueno, yo tampoco entro casi nunca aquí, no tengo mucho tiempo

POSEIDON estudias?

ATENEAsí...

Hermione no quería que su nuevo amigo supiera que ella ya no pertenecía al mundo mágico, y tampoco quería que sepa, que por ello, estudiaba en una Universidad de Londres, Periodismo.

ATENEAes decir, claro que estudio!, Estudio... profesorado en Transformación.

POSEIDONque bien, debe ser un poco complicado, siempre pensé que solo los grandes cerebros podrían hacerlo.

En ese momento, casi sin darse cuenta, Ron se acordó de Hermione. Siempre pensó que ella estudiaría eso, porque solo ella podía aprenderse un conjuro en un día, y transformar hasta un elefante en un segundo.

ATENEAsí?

POSEIDONsi,...quizá por la experiencia de tener una profesora muy estricta.

ATENEAyo también tuve una profesora estricta, pero era brillante, ojalá pudiera ser como ella. Y tú que estudias?

POSEIDON estoy preparándome para ingresar al Ministerio, en el departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos.

ATENEAohh, son los que organizan en Campeonato Mundial?

POSEIDONclaro, siempre me gustó eso.

Hermione, sin poder evitarlo, pensó en Ron. Era la persona que más conocimiento tenía de deportes y juegos mágicos, como los Chudley Cannon y el ajedrez mágico.

POSEIDONy dime... ¿qué edad tienes?

ATENEAtengo 23, ¿y tu?

POSEIDONtambien 23.

ATENEA¡genial! Creo que llegaremos a ser grandes amigos.

POSEIDON ojalá, sería una linda experiencia, nunca conocí a alguien a través de una computadora.

ATENEAyo tampoco, no tengo muchos amigos, debe ser porque no les caigo bien...

POSEIDON¡pero que dices! A mí me pareces simpática.

ATENEA ¿enserio? Gracias, solo tengo un amigo que es muy fiel... 

POSEIDON sí yo también tengo uno que es como un hermano para mí, uno más entre todos los que tengo.

ATENEA¿cuántos hermanos tienes?

POSEIDON tengo 6 hermanos, y la mayoría ya se fueron de casa, solo quedamos mi hermana y yo, es buena pero a veces puede ser tan pesada...

ATENEAyo tenía un amigo que tenía un montón de hermanos, era un lío. Siempre le daban a él lo que usaban los otros hermanos.

POSEIDON dile a tu amigo que lo entiendo perfectamente, lo mismo me sucedió a mí.

ATENEAno, yo ya no hablo con él...

POSEIDON¿por qué no?

ATENEAdesde que termino la escuela, no lo volví a ver nunca más. 

POSEIDON¿qué paso?

ATENEA nos escribíamos cartas, yo casi siempre le mandaba, pero con el tiempo dejé de mandarle y él hizo lo mismo, así que dejamos de hablarnos, no sé que será de su vida...

POSEIDONsi eran tan amigos, ¿por qué se separaron? 

ATENEAno puedo decirte...

POSEIDONoh, vamos, puedes confiar en mí, yo pasé por algo parecido.

ATENEA¿enserio?

POSEIDONajá... desde los once años que la conocía, pasamos los mejores momentos junto con mi otro amigo. Al egresar del colegio, ella dejó de escribirme. Yo no entendía el porqué, mande y mande cartas y ninguna me respondió. Yo ya no aguantaba más estar así, pero me di cuenta de que sí ella no quería ser más mi amiga, debía aceptarlo. Pero me dolió olvidarla, aún me duele, pero ya es parte del pasado...

ATENEA¿y por que te dolió tanto olvidarla?

ATENEA¿Poseidon? Puedes decírmelo.

POSEIDONyo la quería mucho. Y ella me rechazó.

ATENEAte entiendo... pero quizá ella se sintió confundida. ¿Ella te gustaba?

POSEIDONsí...

ATENEAes parecido a lo que me pasó. Pero después que deje de escribirle supongo que no querrá saber nada de mí... yo también lo quería y aún lo quiero.

POSEIDON¿no tienes novio?

ATENEAno y nunca tuve uno. Por supuesto que mis padres me presentaron cantidades de pretendientes, pero no me gustaba ninguno...

POSEIDON¿tu querías a tu amigo?

ATENEAsí... 

En ese momento tocaron la puerta del cuarto de Hermione, y entró su padre.

- Hermione, son las 2 de la mañana, debes ir a acostarte ahora mismo, apaga esa computadora.

- Pero papá... - protestó Hermione- quiero quedarme un rato más

- No hija, mañana debes levantarte temprano porque debes ir a la Universidad 

- De acuerdo...

POSEIDONAtenea, estas ahí?

ATENEA si, aquí estoy, pero ya debo marcharme

POSEIDONtan pronto? Esta bien....pero volveremos a vernos no?

ATENEAPor supuesto, que te parece... mañana a la noche?

POSEIDONmmm, quizá no pueda, porque mi hermana querrá usar la computadora

ATENEA que te parece el sábado?

POSEIDON perfecto, el sábado entonces

ATENEAmuy bien, me encantó conocerte, de veras, buenas noches!!!

POSEIDON a mí también, hasta luego, que descanses.

Hermione se cambió y se acostó, su corazón estaba contento, aunque no estaba muy segura de porqué fuera. Por fin había conocido alguien a quien le parecía simpática, y a quien podía confiarle sus secretos, contarle sus penas y sus alegrías, encontró un nuevo amigo.

Ron apago la maquina, no sin grandes esfuerzos porque todavía no la manejaba bien, y entró a su cuarto. No tenía sueño, así que se sentó en la cama, y miró por la ventana. Inevitablemente estaba feliz, y eso lo llevó a que recordara los viejos tiempos en Hogwarts, junto a Harry y a Hermione. Seguramente ella ya tendría novio, y por eso dejó de escribirle... pero lo contentó que al menos existía alguien que había vivido lo mismo que él, que se había enamorado de alguien no correspondido y que la vida poco a poco los alejó. Y supo que había encontrado a alguien que podía llegar a ser una buena confidente, un apoyo para él, una gran amiga.

*HOLA, COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE MI FIC, HR/R. DEJEN SUS OPINIONES Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE LO LEEN. DISFRÚTENLO!!!!

DEDICADO A MI HERMANA, QUE ME ESTA COLABORANDO, A LUCIA QUE PASES UNAS LINDAS VACACIONES, A MARIANA GRACIAS POR LEER MIS FICS, Y A DIEGO QUE ES UN FAN DE R/HR.*

_VERO GRANGER_


	3. Revolver el pasado

****

-Tienes un email.

Capítulo III: Revolver el pasado  


Era una tarde soleada pero algo fresca. Ron estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina haciendo tiempo mientras hablaba con Ginny. A las 5 se tenía que encontrarse con Harry en el Caldero Chorreante. 

-¿Y a donde te vas ahora, Ron?- le preguntó Ginny entregándole un vaso de jugo a su hermano.

- Iré a encontrarme con Harry en el Caldero Chorreante. Hace más de un mes que no lo veo... –contestó Ron, sorbiendo un poco de jugo.

- Es genial... –dijo Ginny ruborizándose.

- ¿Quieres venir?- agregó Ron, sonriendo,

- No lo creo... debo hacer unas cosas, gracias... –contestó Ginny, algo nerviosa. 

- Como quieras. Bueno es tarde, tengo que irme. Adiós, Ginny.- dijo Ron bebiendo el último trago de jugo y saliendo de la casa.

Hermione caminaba a toda velocidad hacia la biblioteca de la Universidad. Debía buscar unos libros para hacer su informe. En el trayecto chocó contra alguien.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- se disculpó Hermione.

- No te preocupes.- les respondió un muchacho rubio.- Eres Hermione Granger, ¿verdad?

- Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Hermione, acomodando sus libros.

- Te he visto antes. Además eres la mejor de la clase... –agregó el joven. Hermione se ruborizó. 

- Si me disculpas, tengo que irme.- dijo Hermione, agarrando sus pesados libros. No quería demorarse, debía encontrase con su ciberamigo. 

-¿Tan rápido? ¿No te gustaría ir a tomar algo?- la invitó el muchacho.

- No lo siento, debo encontrarme con alguien. Adiós.- dijo Hermione alejándose a paso veloz hacía la biblioteca.

Ron y Harry estaban sentados en el Caldero Chorreante tomando una cerveza de manteca y hablando de sus respectivas vidas, cuando vieron volando por el aire un papel hecho un bollo que fue a dar en la cabeza de Ron. Ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver de donde provenía y no se sorprendieron al ver quien estaba en aquella mesa.

- Draco Malfoy- dijo Harry con tono despectivo

- oh no, bastante lo aguantamos 7 años para ver su cara de idiota aquí- exclamó Ron con los puños cerrados

- No le hagas caso, ni lo mires... ¿pero, quien es esa chica que está con él?- Harry no daba crédito a sus ojos.

Era Cho Chang, una chica unos años mayores que ellos, de Ravenclaw, de la cual Harry había gustado durante mucho tiempo en Hogwarts. 

- tranquilo Harry, ella hace tiempo que se pasó al bando de Malfoy, no le des importancia

- tienes razón... - Harry no quería que su amigo sintiera pena por él, así que cambió de tema. – Y dime Ron, ¿cómo anda tu vida amorosa?

- bueno... es algo complicado, desde chico supe que no estaba echo para el amor- Ron hablaba sarcásticamente.

- pero ¿hay algo o no?

- te reirás si te digo... - Ron no estaba convencido de contarle o no, pero Harry era su amigo, así que habló.- conocí a alguien, pero... no es lo que se dice una relación normal.

Harry miraba a Ron de una forma extraña.

- no te entiendo Ron, explícate.

Ron se dio cuenta que Harry nunca entendería de lo hablaba, así que prefirió terminar esa charla ahí.

- Harry, tengo que irme, luego te cuento, pero se me hizo muy tarde- miró su reloj. – Me mataran Harry, te dejo, y nos hablamos pronto!!! Adiós!!!

Y salió del Caldero Chorreante lo más rápido que pudo.

Hermione, luego de revisar varias secciones de la biblioteca en busca del material que necesitaba, guardó todo y volvió a su casa.

Cuando entró se percató de que no había nadie, su padre estaba de viajes por trabajo, y su madre seguramente no habría vuelto, pues tendría guardia esa noche.

Comió algo que encontró en la heladera y subió a su cuarto. Todo el día estuvo esperando que llegara esa hora, la hora en que se encontraría con su "Poseidón".

Era de noche, y la familia Weasley terminaba de cenar.

- oye Ron, necesito esta noche usar la computadora porque debo pasar unos informes sobre la longitud de las escobas voladoras- le informó Percy a Ron.

Percy ya no vivía en La Madriguera, se había mudado a una casa cerca del Ministerio, pero de vez en cuando se daba una vuelta por la Madriguera, sobre todo cuando no conseguía tranquilidad en su hogar. Allí vivía con otros dos chicos más, muy parecidos a él, es decir, Prefectos, Premios Anuales, Matriculas de Honor en Brujería, y por supuesto las materias aprobadas de los EXTASIS. 

- eh... no!!! No puedes usarla esta noche!!

- ¿Por que no?- preguntó Percy. Ron se dio cuenta que toda su familia lo estaba observando.

- es una tarea muy importante de tu hermano Ron- intervino la señora Weasley

- pero es que... debo probar unos programas que estoy haciendo para el departamento de deportes, ya saben, jugadas que pueden o no estar permitidas... - Ron intentó cambiar de tema

- ¿No puedes hacerlo mañana?- preguntó Ginny

- NO!!!- Ron se dio cuenta que había levantado la voz, así que rápidamente se corrigió. – lo que pasa es que necesito probar bien este programa, tu me entiendes Percy, siendo una persona tan correcta, inteligente y responsable...

- ahhh bueno, si es así, esta bien, todo sea por crecer cada día más y ser alguien en el futuro.

Ron suspiró aliviado, conocía a su hermano, sabía que Percy no podía resistirse a los halagos y a las adulaciones. Además no podía perderse aquella noche, donde se volvería a encontrar con su Atenea, y por la cual esperó días y días.

A las 10 de la noche, Hermione se hallaba frente a la computadora de su habitación, esperando a su amigo. Justo cuando estaba por irse, cansada de esperar, divisó en la lista de conectados a Poseidon. Inmediatamente le hizo click.

ATENEA¡Hola, Poseidon! 

POSEIDONHola, lamento la demora, ¿esperaste mucho?

ATENEAno mucho, ¿qué paso?

POSEIDONmi hermano, adicto al trabajo y al estudio estuvo controlándome...

ATENEA¿por qué?

POSEIDONme dijo que quería usar la computadora. Entonces le inventé que tenía que buscar algunas cosas para estudiar y se quedó conmigo, indicándome la forma de hacer un resumen, como si no pudiera hacerlo yo solo...

ATENEAtienes suerte, aunque sea tienes alguien que quiere ayudarte.

POSEIDON¿a qué te refieres?

ATENEAnada, déjalo así...

POSEIDONbueno, ¿qué tal tu día?

ATENEAbastante agotador. Mucho trabajo ¿y el tuyo?

POSEIDONme fui a encontrar con un amigo. La verdad que hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía y lo echaba de menos...

ATENEAte entiendo... no sabes como echo de menos todo lo relacionado al colegio y a la magia.

POSEIDON¿a la magia? Pero si puedes hacer magia...

ATENEAme refería a las clases... me encantaba ir a clase, sacar buenas notas, me hacia sentir superada.

POSEIDONme hiciste acordar a mi amiga, amaba el colegio, creo que era una obsesión.

ATENEAmis amigos odiaban ir a clases... especialmente a Pociones...

POSEIDON¿en serio? Yo odiaba Pociones, era lo peor de la semana...

ATENEApero era una materia maravillosa.

POSEIDONno hay nada como adivinación. 

ATENEA¿adivinación? Era una farsa... a mis amigos les gustaba inventar predicciones. No le veo nada de enriquecedor a eso...

POSEIDON¡valla, incluso hablas como ella! 

ATENEA¿cómo quien?

POSEIDONcomo mi amiga...

ATENEAoye, la verdad que después de la última charla que tuvimos, se me presentaron algunas preguntas...

POSEIDON¿sobre qué?

ATENEAsobre tu amiga y tu...

POSEIDONah... pregunta...

ATENEAbien, ¿cuándo descubriste que estabas enamorado de ella?

POSEIDONcreo que fue en cuarto, 

ATENEA¿y nunca se te ocurrió declarártele?

POSEIDONoh, claro muchas veces. Pero nunca tuve el valor de ir y decirle lo que siento. Cada vez que iba a hacerlo, pensaba lo negativo. Que ella me rechazaría, que ella dejaría de ser mi amiga. Incluso llegué a pensar que me odiaba...

ATENEApero ella no te odiaba, ¿no?

POSEIDONno, por supuesto que no. Pero el tiempo pasó y yo la dejé ir, y la alejé de mi lado. Aún no sé el motivo. Quizás ella se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la quería, y como ella no sentía lo mismo dejó de hablarme, para no herir mis sentimientos. Pero lo mismo lo hizo. Esto no fue fácil...

ATENEAentiendo, pero ¿no te pusiste a pensar que capaz que ella sentía lo mismo hacia ti?

POSEIDONmuchas veces lo pensé, pero era imposible que ella llegara a enamorarse de alguien como yo...

ATENEA¿por qué?

POSEIDONeramos muy diferentes. Yo decía blanco, y ella negro. Pero lo mismo me enamoré, nunca llegué a entender porqué justamente de ella, si nunca nos poníamos de acuerdo, siempre discutíamos. Y eso me hacia sentir más cerca de ella.

ATENEAtenías una situación parecida a la mía...

POSEIDON¿enserio? ¿que paso?

ATENEAnos habíamos hecho amigos desde el primer año. No te miento cuando te digo que ni un minuto podíamos dejar de discutir. Pero en un baile sucedió algo, sus celos me llamaron la atención...

POSEIDON¿celos? ¿hacia quién?

ATENEAhacia un chico. El chico no me gustaba, pero lo mismo el se ponía furioso. Me llamó mucho la atención, pero pensé que era solamente celos infantiles...

POSEIDONpero si él estaba celoso era porque tu le gustabas.

ATENEAluego de un tiempo me puse a pensar que podía ser eso. Pero como tu dijiste recién, éramos tan diferentes, que nunca pensé que él gustaba de mí. Además él no se daba cuenta de las cosas que decía y me hacían sufrir mucho.

POSEIDON te entiendo. A veces uno no mide las cosas que dice o hace... te lo digo por experiencia propia.

ATENEA ¿sabes que creo? Que tú deberías volver a buscar a tu amiga. Llamarla, escribirle de nuevo, y dile todo lo que sientes por ella, aunque ya no quieras ilusionarte de nuevo, pero no hay que dejar cosas pendientes.

POSEIDON no lo sé... tengo miedo de revolver el pasado.

ATENEA cuesta, pero debes hacerlo, porque quizá los dos se estén perdiendo una gran oportunidad de ser felices...

POSEIDON oye, ¿y tú? ¿Por que no tomas tu propio consejo?

ATENEA no puedo... él ya encaminó su vida, con otra persona

POSEIDON ¿cómo? ¿Esta de novio con otra chica?

ATENEA no sé si ahora lo está, pero lo estuvo con una chica extranjera, y él, que odia los extranjeros. Pero ya no importa, nunca volveré a saber nada de él, estoy destinada a estar sola.

POSEIDON no digas eso Atenea, tú eres... maravillosa, y tu amigo no sabe lo que se está perdiendo por no tener coraje.

Los dos amigos siguieron hablando por un rato hasta que, muy tarde se despidieron y quedaron en encontrarse en los próximos días.

- que extraño- pensó Ron. – Es como si cada cosa que dijera yo ya la supiese.

Ron se metió en la cama, y pensó en todo lo que hizo en el día. Y notó que lo mejor que le había pasado fue conversar esa noche con Atenea. 

- no puede gustarme una chica que no conozco- se dijo a sí mismo.

Así que después de convencerse de que solo era una amiga de Internet, se durmió.

- "Díselo", eso fue lo que le dije que hiciera- pensó Hermione, mientras se cepillaba el cabello. – ¿Y porque no puedo hacer lo mismo yo?

La chica pensaba en voz alta. Se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar un álbum de fotos. Abrió la tapa, y la primera foto que vio, era de toda su clase en Hogwarts. A sus dos lados en la fotografía estaban Harry y Ron. 

Se quedó un rato mirando a Ron.

- no puedo, no puedo volver al pasado, todo lo que pasó fue porque así tuvo que ser- pensó- además, es él quien debió dar la iniciativa.

Y con esos pensamientos, volvió a la cama, y se durmió, con una sensación confusa, una mezcla de tristeza y alegría, una mezcla de saber que había ganado un nuevo amigo, pero perdido lo que más quería, a Ron.

*************

__

¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien. Aquí les dejo el capítulo 3. Quería aclarar algunas dudas. La computadora está en el cuarto de Ron, fue un error de la escritora (ósea yo), gracias a Mione por recalcármelo. También olvidé de decirles que este fic esta inspirado en la película de Tom Hanks y Meg Ryan, "Tienes un email". Espero que les guste este capítulo.

Y va dedicado a mi hermana, muchas gracias por ayudarme, a Mariana también y a Diego. Y por supuesto a todos los que leen y dejan reviews! Gracias a todos, dejen reviews!

Vero Granger.


	4. Extraños sentimientos

****

Tienes un email.

Capítulo IV: Extraños sentimientos.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que Atenea y Poseidon se conocieron en una sala de chat. Cada noche que podían se encontraban para charlar de cosas diferentes. Ambos se habían dado cuenta de que tenían distintos puntos de vista, pero eso hacia que su amistad crezca cada día más.

Esa tarde del viernes, Ron había decidido contarle a Harry acerca de Atenea, no se había animado a contarle, porque Ron sentía algo por su ciberamiga, él no quería que enamorarse de ella, no quería enamorarse de alguien que no conocía. También penso que Harry podría aconsejarle que podía hacer con aquellos sentimientos que tenía hacia Atenea.

Ron había quedado en que Harry pasaría ese día por la Madriguera, hace mucho tiempo que Harry no se daba una vuelta por allí y la verdad que echaba de menos a su amigo.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Harry hizo su aparición en la Madriguera. Inmediatamente ambos se reunieron en la habitación de Ron, donde nadie podía interrumpirlos en su charla.

- Ron, me dijiste que tenías algo para contarme... –dijo Harry, después de que hablaron de sus respectivas vidas.

- Sí, Harry, es algo que debí haberte contado porque eres mi amigo.- respondió Ron.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Te acuerdas esa vez que nos vimos en el Caldero Chorreante y te dije algo sombre una relación... digamos... amorosa?

- Sí, me acuerdo, ¿y?

- Bueno es que creo estar enamorado.

-¿Enserio? ¿Se puede saber de quién?

- Es una chica que conocí en internet.- contestó Ron. Harry alzó las cejas y miro la computadora que estaba en la habitación de Ron.

-¿Por internet? ¿Y estas enamorado de ella?- le dijo Harry. 

- Sí, sé que suena extraño pero ella... bueno... me agrada...

-¿Te agrada? Pero Ron, tu no la conoces... ¿y que hay de Hermione?

-¿Hermione? Bueno, ¿no te acuerdas que ella dejo de hablarme?

- Me acuerdo, pero creía que te seguía gustando.

- Escucha, Harry, Hermione me hizo sufrir mucho, ya no quiero recodarla...

- Entiendo, pero aquella chica de la que dices estar enamorado es alguien que no conoces. 

- Ya lo sé, Harry pero no sé que hacer.

- Tu dices que ella te gusta, ¿no?

- Un poco, bah... sí...

- ¿y por que dices eso?

- No lo sé... será porque se parece mucho a Hermione... 

-¿dices que se parece a Hermione?

- Sí, pero ella es más no sé... hay algo que la diferencia... Hermione nunca nos dijo lo que sentía, era algo orgullosa...

- Igual que tú...

- Cállate Harry... 

- Entonces,... esta chica que te gusta... ¿cómo se llama?

- La verdad nunca le pregunté...

-¿No le preguntaste como se llama?

- No, es que me olvido... cuando estoy con ella me olvido de todo...

- Bueno, el caso es que la chica te gusta porque es el recuerdo de Hermione...

- No lo creo, Hermione y Atenea son... no lo sé...

-¿Atenea?

- Su nick...

- Ah... Ron, esto me demuestra al final que estás totalmente loco. Pero ya debo irme, piensa bien que harás y.. Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo sea. Nos vemos otro día... ¿sí?

- De acuerdo Harry, y gracias.

Hermione caminaba de regreso a su casa luego de una larga jornada de estudio. En el camino se encontró casualmente con Harry.

-¡Hermione! ¿Cómo estas?- le preguntó Harry.

- ¡Hola, Harry! Bien, ¿y tu?

- Muy bien. ¿Te gustaría que charlemos un rato?- la invitó Harry.

- Claro, me encantaría...

Ambos entraron a un bar y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la puerta.

-¿Y que tal tu vida, Hermione?

- Común, la verdad bastante agotadora por el estudio y todo eso... ¿y como vas tu? 

- Muy bien, trabajando duro... ¿y tu vida amorosa?

- Bueno, yo creo que ha mejorado algo...

-¿De verdad? ¿Te gusta alguien?

- Sí, bah, no sé si me gusta pero me agrada... es un chico muy simpático... –dijo Hermione, pensando inmediatamente en Poseidon. No había querido que pasara, pero inevitablemente empezó a sentir cosas por su amigo, algunos sentimientos bastantes confusos...

- Bueno, de verdad me alegro mucho por ti, Hermione.

- Gracias, Harry...

Los amigos se quedaron conversando durante un largo rato. Para Hermione resultaba muy agradable poder hablar con Harry, él era un gran amigo y siempre le aconsejaba. Ella estaba muy contenta de tenerlo como amigo. Pero antes eran un trío, y tanto Harry como Hermione echaban de menos aquel unido grupo que fueron en Hogwarts. Hermione se sentía algo culpable por la separación, pero ella sabía que Harry la entendería. Además, Harry y Ron se veían de vez en cuando. 

Luego de despedirse y prometer que se juntarían otro día, Hermione se dirigió de vuelta a su casa.

Harry estaba acostado en su cama, y a su lado estaba Hedwig, su lechuza, que ululaba suavemente, mientras comía una ratón que acababa de cazar. Harry pensó en todo lo que se había enterado ese día. En una sola tarde sus dos mejores amigos le habían confesado que les gustaba alguien, y daba la casualidad que ambos estaban enamorados de personas muy extrañas. A Ron le agradaba una chica de Internet, que no había visto nunca en su vida, una perfecta extraña, y ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Hermione le había hablado de alguien muy misterioso. Ella nunca acostumbraba dar muchos detalles de sus relaciones, lo había demostrado con Vícktor Krum, donde Ron y él tuvieron que sacarle a la fuerza alguna información. 

- "es un chico muy simpático", dijo ella- pensó Harry mirando por la ventana.-

Harry siempre había creído que Hermione terminaría con Ron. Ambos se gustaban, pero parecía que se había equivocado. Ellos iniciaron sus vidas separados, por caminos opuestos, quizá debía ser lo mejor...

Estaba en eso, cuando entro Sirius a la habitación. Harry vivía con éste desde que la caída del Innombrable. 

- Oye Harry, que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo, está linda la noche- le dijo su padrino.

- De acuerdo- aceptó Harry- creo que me vendrá bien, y de paso te pongo al día con la vida de mis amigos.

Ron estaba perfectamente ubicado en la computadora esperando que llegara su compañera de todas las noches. Quizá tendría alguna demora. Miró el reloj, y se dio cuenta que había entrado demasiado temprano. Así que se acomodó bien en la silla, dispuesto a esperar que llegara su amada.

Estaba entretenido ojeando una revista, cuando notó que alguien lo tildó en el chat. Inmediatamente creyó que era Atenea, pero se equivocó. El nick era DIOSA.

DIOSA hola Poseidón, ¿cómo estas?

POSEIDON hola... bien

Ron no quería charlar con otra chica, estaba esperando a su amiga, por lo fue lo más cortante posible.

DIOSA ¿estas ahí Poseidon? Quiero charlar contigo... me siento sola esta noche...

POSEIDON eh... en realidad estoy esperando a otra persona.

DIOSA pero podemos charlar un rato, ¿no te parece?

La chica sonaba simpática, así que Ron decidió concederle la conversación, pensando que a Atenea jamás le molestaría. 

POSEIDON si, está bien, podemos charlar un rato. ¿Cómo te llamas?

DIOSA me llamo Sharon. Tengo 20 años ¿y tú?

POSEIDON Tengo 23 años.

DIOSA dime Poseidón, ¿estas de novio?

POSEIDON No, no lo estoy ¿y tú?

DIOSA Yo tampoco, la verdad, estoy esperando mi príncipe azul... quien sabe, en cualquier lado puede estar... ¿no crees?

POSEIDON por supuesto, uno nunca sabe.

DIOSA Oye, Poseidón, dime, ¿cómo eres?

POSEIDON bueno... soy alto, tengo el pelo colorado, ojos azules, no sé que más te puedo decir...

DIOSA mmmm, yo diría que un completo bombón...

POSEIDON JAJA, no exageres...

En medio de la charla, entró Percy en la habitación de Ron, y de un golpe lo alejó de la silla.

- Oye!!!! Que haces???- inquirió Ron.

- Necesito URGENTE la computadora, y cuando digo "urgente" es URGENTE!!!!

- ¿pero no ves que estoy yo?- Ron estaba furioso.

- claro que lo veo, pero lo mío es trabajo, es responsabilidad, no una tonta charla nocturna.

Percy cerró de un solo movimiento el chat de Ron, y rápidamente abrió sus programas.

- Percy!!! Eres un completo idiota.

- No me hables así hermanito, puede que ya tengas unos años más, pero mi preparación nunca termina, así que ahora ve tú a dormir a mi cuarto que yo estaré toda la noche trabajando- al concluir esto lo miró a los ojos y Ron comprendió que su noche había terminado y que la cara de Percy no daba para reclamos. 

Hermione, luego horas intentando conectarse, pudo entrar finalmente a la sala de chat. Miró la lista de nicks y la tristeza la invadió cuando no encontró a Poseidón. 

- Seguramente se cansó de esperar- pensó. - o quizá no halla entrado nunca.

Se le ocurrió preguntar en la pantalla general, donde todos hablaban con todos.

ATENEA ¿alguien vio a POSEIDON por aquí?

Alguien la tildó. Hermione inmediatamente la aceptó.

DIOSA hola yo hablé hoy con Poseidón... ¿quien eres tú?

ATENEA una amiga... ¿no sabes por que se fue?

DIOSA la verdad que no sé, pero la pasamos muy bien charlando esta noche.

ATENEA ¿hablo contigo?

POSEIDON Por supuesto, y valla cosas que hablamos, es tan dulce conmigo, me dice cosas que a nadie mas le dice...

ATENEA ¿Ah sí? ¿Y que más te dijo?

DIOSA que soy la primera chica interesante con la cual charla, porque todas las demás son muy aburridas.

Hermione sintió que le dieron una puñalada en el corazón. Su Poseidón había estado hablando con otra chica, y encima, le dijo cosas dulces, y para colmo de todo, ni se acordó de ella, y la trató de "aburrida". Había sido una estúpida. Ella, sintiendo cosas por él, y él, ni siquiera le importaba en lo mas mínimo. ¿Nunca podía hacer nada bien, nunca encontraría alguien que la quisiera? 

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Salió de chat, con una inmensa tristeza y una sensación que había perdido por segunda vez una linda oportunidad, y que su ilusión se había esfumado en solo un minuto. 

***************


	5. La reconciliacion

****

Tienes un email.

Capítulo V: La reconciliación.

A partir de aquel día, Hermione no volvió a conectarse a la sala de chat. Todavía se sentía bastante dolida y ofendida y no quería volver a saber de Poseidon nunca más, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a encontrase con él casi todas las noches y lo echaba mucho de menos.

Ron caminaba muy distraído y pensativo por las calles de Londres. Estaba pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido en esas últimas semanas. No entendía la actitud de Atenea hacia con él. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Si él había tratado de ser comprensivo y amable, ya que no era muy bueno para relacionarse con las chicas. Todas las noches se había conectado para poder encontrarse con ella, pero era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Y la verdad que la extrañaba mucho. Ella ya formaba parte de su vida, e inevitablemente no podía olvidarla, a pesar de que nunca la había visto en su vida. 

Estaba tan pensativo que ni se dio cuenta de que Harry lo llamaba. 

-¡Ron! ¡Hola!- dijo Harry.

-¿Eh? Ah, hola Harry... –respondió Ron.

-¿Estas bien?

- Sí, bah, eso creo...

Enseguida, los amigos estaban sentados a la mesa de un bar.

- Ahora, Ron, dime que te sucede... –dijo Harry, una vez que ambos estaban tomando su café.

- No lo sé, Harry. Creo que otra vez es una pena de amor... –contestó Ron, desanimado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

- No sé que hice mal, si todo iba muy bien...

- Déjame adivinar. Es la chica de internet, ¿no?

- Sí, Harry. Es ella y no sé que hacer. Solo la conocí a través de una computadora y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde vive, sino iría a buscarla. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Harry? 

- Bueno, Ron... yo no tengo idea, la verdad que no es muy común esos tipos de enamoramiento que tu tienes...

- Harry, tu no me entiendes. Sé que suena estúpido, incluso ridículo, que yo pueda enamorarme de alguien que nunca he visto en toda mi vida, pero ya no puedo hacer nada porque no puedo olvidarla...

- Tu problema, Ron, es que nunca olvidas nada. Si esto no funciono es porque así tiene que ser, y tu tienes que aceptar las cosas como se dan. Es lo mismo que pasó con Hermione.

- Como ya te lo dije antes, Harry. No estoy echo para el amor. Juro que nunca volveré a enamorarme. Si al fin y al cabo, siempre sucede algo y termino sufriendo. No quiero sufrir más, ¿entiendes, Harry?

- Lo sé, Ron. Pero hay miles de chicas en el mundo. Nunca sabrás cuál es la indicada hasta que ella llegue a ti. Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que ella aparecerá muy pronto.

Ya había anochecido cuando Ron volvió a su casa. La verdad que le había hecho muy bien el poder hablar con Harry. Necesitaba alguien que le aconsejara y ese alguien siempre era Harry. 

Se dio cuenta de que Harry tenía razón. Debía aceptar las cosas como se daban. Si Atenea no lo quería, tenía que aceptarlo, al igual que Hermione, pero eso ya formaba parte del pasado. Entonces decidió que nunca volvería a sufrir por una chica y trataría de olvidar todo lo ocurrido con Atenea, pero de verdad le hubiera gustado continuar esa amistad que estaba naciendo entre ambos.

Luego de cenar, Percy empezó a hablar sobre su trabajo URGENTE del que la otra vez Ron había sido echado de la computadora. Resulto ser un informe acerca de las supuestas peligrosas tiendas de chascos, por la cual la mayoría de los magos adolescentes visitaban a diario. 

Ron escucho la tercera parte del relato de Percy, así que se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando se estaba por disponer a dormir, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Dio vueltas y vueltas en su cama, pero su mente volvía a la sala de chat, y a Atenea, que podía estar allí. Se puso de pie y encendió la computadora, decidido en arreglar las cosas con su amiga. 

Hermione estaba sentada a su escritorio en su cuarto. Sobre la mesa había una enorme pila de libros, que había sacado de la biblioteca de la universidad. Desde el día que se peleó con Poseidon, había utilizado sus noches para repasar y estudiar sus apuntes. 

Hermione levantó la mirada hacia su ventana abierta y observó el cielo. ¿Por qué siempre que algo lindo le pasaba, tenía que terminar mal? Primero sus falsas ilusiones hacia Ron, y ahora Poseidon. ¿Qué no tenía ella que tenían las demás chicas? Todos los muchachos en la universidad andaban en pequeños grupos, de chicas y chicos, conversaban, se reían y se reunían para estudiar en grupos. Pero Hermione siempre andaba sola. Del aula a la biblioteca y de la biblioteca a su casa. Desde chica siempre le había costado hacer amistades. Hasta que en Hogwarts conoció a Harry y a Ron y pensó que esa amistad duraría para siempre. Así que su único amigo era Harry. Pero lo mismo ella se sentía un poco sola, porque solo veía de vez en cuando a Harry.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir así. Ya no iba a hacerse más ilusiones con nadie, si estaba destinada a estar sola que así sea. Pero esa noche entraría al chat, pero no para encontrarse con Poseidon, sino para hacer nuevas amistades. 

Ron estaba sentado frente a la computadora. Inmediatamente entró al chat, con su nick de siempre. Al ingresar se dirigió rápidamente a la lista de conectados y aliviado tildó el nick de Atenea.

Hermione recién había ingresado al chat y ya alguien la había tildado. Cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, estuvo a punto de cerrarlo, pero algo en su corazón le decía que no debía hacerlo.

POSEIDON ¡Hola, Atenea!

ATENEAHola, ¿qué quieres?

POSEIDON que charlemos un rato.

ATENEA lo siento, pero yo soy demasiado aburrida y desinteresada para ti.

POSEIDON¿cómo? ¿De que hablas?

ATENEA no te hagas, ya me enteré de que me trataste de aburrida...

POSEIDON¿quién te dijo eso? Yo nunca dije algo así...

ATENEA una de tus simpáticas amigas. Y no me importa, ya no quiero volver a verte, no quiero saber de ti nunca más, ¿me entiendes?

POSEIDON¡No, espera! Por favor, déjame explicarte...

ATENEA no tienes nada que explicar, te entiendo, soy muy poco para ti... 

POSEIDON ¿me puedes dejar hablar? Yo nunca dije algo así, por favor créeme...

ATENEA ¿y como puedo yo creerte?

POSEIDON te juro que nunca hable con nadie más excepto tú. Por favor créeme... y cuando me tildaron fui lo más cortante posible...

ATENEA¿me lo dices enserio?

POSEIDON de verdad, nunca te llamaría aburrida, tú eres...

ATENEA¿qué?

POSEIDONtú eres... una gran amiga...

ATENEA¿enserio?

POSEIDON¡Claro! Por favor Atenea, créeme...

ATENEAmmm... esta bien. Lamento haberme comportado así, es que de verdad me moleste mucho al pensar que tu dijiste algo así...

POSEIDON no te preocupes, esta todo bien.

ATENEA te eche de menos este tiempo...

POSEIDON ¿de verdad?

ATENEAsí y mucho...

POSEIDONyo también te eche mucho de menos... ¿sabes que?

ATENEA¿qué?

POSEIDON creo que deberíamos conocernos...

ATENEA¿eso crees?

POSEIDON sí, creo que podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigos. Me gustaría poder conocerte...

ATENEA a mí también, sería una linda experiencia.

POSEIDON¿te parece bien el lunes?

ATENEAseguro, me parece muy bien.

Ambos se quedaron conversando hasta pasada las 1. Hermione se sentía mucho mejor, se sentía más contenta. Había estado bastante deprimida por todo lo que había pasado, pero ahora que todo se había solucionado no veía la hora de que llegara el lunes, el día que conocería a la persona que estaba ocupando un lugar en su corazón.

Ron se sentía más que bien. Por fin había solucionado aquel problema con Atenea y las cosas estaban más que bien. Aquella charla había sido la mejor que había tenido con ella, y ya se sentía bastante impaciente por la cita de aquel lunes, donde por fin podría conocer a la nueva persona que ya formaba parte de su vida.

**********************

****

Dejen reviews!!!

Continúen leyendo

__

Vero Granger 


	6. Encuentros

****

Tienes un email.

Capítulo VI: "Encuentros"

El tiempo paso volando y por fin llegó el tan ansiado lunes para Ron y Hermione. Ambos estaban nerviosos pero confiados en que todo iba a salir bien.

Ese lunes a la mañana, Hermione salía de sus clases en la universidad. Desde el día en que se había reconciliado con Poseidon, su mente había estado en otro lugar menos en clase. Estaba tan emocionada, no podía creer como una simple charla en internet podría cambiar su vida. También se había imaginado a Poseidon físicamente. ¿Cómo sería él? ¿Sería alto o bajo? ¿Rubio o morocho? Miles de ese tipo de preguntas volaban en su cabeza, pero la respuesta la encontraría esa tarde, cuando se encontrara con él.

Ron corría rápidamente por las calles de Londres. Doblo una esquina y se dirigió a un pequeño bar llamado "El caldero chorreante". Entro a allí e inmediatamente se encontraba en el callejón Diagon. Una vez allí, caminó hasta Gringotts, y entro en él. Una larga cola de magos estaba formada dentro del banco. Ron se apresuro a buscar entre la multitud, y por fin pudo divisar a Harry.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamó Harry, al verlo.

-¡Harry! Necesitaba verte. Fui a tu casa y Sirius me dijo que estabas aquí.- explico Ron.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Ya solucione las cosas con Atenea.

-¿Enserio? Genial, ¿y que tengo que ver yo?

- Bueno, es que hoy tengo que encontrarme con ella.

-¿Qué? 

- Eso y necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Para que?

-¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar que no sea el banco?

-¡No puedo irme! Tengo que quedarme a hacer unas cosas.

- Oh, por favor Harry, no me hagas esto, ¡estoy en una crisis nerviosa!

- Bueno, esta bien, ¡pero que sea rápido!

Ambos se salieron de Gringotts y fueron a la heladería Florean Fortescue. Luego de encargar sus helados, se sentaron a una mesa.

- Ahora, Ron, ¿cuál es tu crisis nerviosa? ¡Solo te vas a encontrar con ella!- dijo Harry.

- Si, pero, Harry ¿tengo que decirle lo que siento?

- ¿Tú estas seguro de lo que sientes?

- ¡Claro! ¿Qué hago Harry?

- Pues... no sé Ron. Si tú la quieres, dícelo, que más da...

-¿Tu crees Harry?

-¡Por supuesto!

- Bien, gracias Harry. Ahora puedes volver al banco.

-¿Para decirme esto me sacaste de esa enorme fila que hay en Gringotts?- repuso Harry.

-¡Harry! ¿Soy tu amigo o no? ¡Necesitaba tu ayuda!

- Esta bien... y no te pongas nervioso, solo es una cita.

Eran casi las 6 y Hermione volvía de la universidad. Al entrar a su casa, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y se cambió de ropa. Luego de convencerse de que se veía muy bien, tomo un poco de maquillaje que su madre usaba. Ella no era de esas chicas que se maquillaban para ir a cualquier lado, pero esta vez era una ocasión importante.

A la media hora, Hermione bajaba sigilosamente las escaleras, para que sus padres no la oyeran.

-¿Vas a algún lado, hija?- preguntó su madre, saliendo de la cocina.

- Eh... ¿yo? Sí... ¿por qué?- tartamudeó Hermione.

- Por nada. Valla, te ves bien.- dijo la señora Granger. -¿Tienes una cita?

- Sí...

-¿Quién tiene una cita?- en ese momento el padre de Hermione se unió a la charla.- ¿Tu tienes una cita, Hermione?

- Sí, papá...

-¿Y con quien, se puede saber?- 

- Con un muchacho... de la universidad... –mintió Hermione.

- Esta bien, ve, pero vuelve temprano.- dijo su madre.

- ¡y quiero conocer a ese chico!- le gritó el señor Granger, cuando ella abandonaba la casa.

Ron, alentado por las palabras de Harry, salió de La Madriguera para ir a su cita. Justo cuando él salía, entraba Ginny.

-¡Ron! ¿Adónde vas tan bien vestido?- le pregunto al verlo.

- Eh... ¿y a ti que te importa?- respondió Ron.

- Bueno, esta bien no te enojes. ¿Puedo usar hoy la computadora?

- Sí, sí. Solo dile a mamá que llegaré tarde.-

- Lo haré. Estas muy misterioso ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan metida, Ginny?- le contesto Ron, saliendo rápidamente de la Madriguera.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Ron llegó a las Tres Escobas, en Hogsmeade. Habían quedado en encontrarse en ese lugar a las 7 de la tarde. Ron estaba algo nervioso, pero como le había dicho Harry, solo era una cita, la cita que había esperado hace mucho tiempo.

Hermione llegó a Hogsmeade totalmente nerviosa y emocionada. Esta muy feliz por lo que le iba a ocurrir y también por estar de vuelta en Hogsmeade, lugar que le hacía recordar sus momentos felices en Hogwarts, junto a Harry y Ron. Pero no podía ponerse triste justo en aquel momento, donde por fin conocería a Poseidon.

Ya estaba llegando a las Tres Escobas, cuando de repente se quedó pasmada. En la puerta del bar, estaba Ron, parado muy pensativo. Hermione trato de salir corriendo, pero era como si estuviera hipnotizada. No sabía que hacer. Lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza era que Ron podría llegar a ser Poseidon, pero eso era imposible. ¿Qué haría? Podría ir y decirle a Ron lo mucho que había sufrido su ausencia o huir y no volver a verlo. Pero si se iba, no podría conocer a Poseidon. Entonces se decidió. Ron ya formaba parte de su pasado, solamente lo saludaría, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Ron ya se sentía algo impaciente. Ya había pasado media hora y ninguna pista de Atenea. De repente vio algo que lo dejo sin habla. Hermione se acercaba a las Tres Escobas caminando sola. Lo primero que se le ocurrió al verla era que ella podría llegar a ser Atenea, pero eso no podía ser. El impulso de ir corriendo hacia Hermione y confesarle su amor se apoderó de Ron. Pero no podía hacer eso. Culpa de Hermione había sufrido bastante y ya no quería saber más de ella. Y además estaba Atenea. No iba a hacer nada, solo saludar a Hermione y serle indiferente.

Hermione ya estaba llegando a la puerta de las Tres Escobas y sintió que las piernas le temblaban al acercarse cada vez más a Ron. Cuando por fin llegó, pensó en ser indiferente, como si nunca lo hubiera visto, pero desgraciadamente él la había visto. 

- Hola, Hermione, tanto tiempo.- la saludó Ron, tratado de sonar frío.

- H-oo-lla... Ron... – tartamudeo Hermione, aparentando estar tranquila, pero nunca se había sentido más desesperada. 

- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué es de tu vida?- continuó Ron.

- Nada, yo estoy bien, estudiando mucho, ¿y tu?

- Estoy bien, pero sigo sin entender que es lo que paso contigo.

- No paso nada, ¿por?

- Dejaste de hablarme y eso me dolió, ¿sabes?

- Yo no deje de hablarte...

-¿Entonces? Nunca más volví a recibir cartas tuyas...

- Es que estuve muy ocupada...

- ¿Y no pudiste escribirme nunca más? 

- Tu también dejaste de hablarme...

- Porque tu no respondías mis cartas.

- Escucha, Ron, lo siento, pero debo irme.

-¿Sabes que Hermione? No sé que te paso.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

- Antes, éramos amigos, tu confiabas en mí y yo en ti. Dime, ¿qué es lo que te sucedió?

- Cambié Ron, no soy la misma de antes.

- De eso ya me di cuenta, ¿sabes? Hermione te echo de menos, ¿por qué me hiciste esto?

- Ron, yo... de verdad no quise hacerte daño.

- Pero lo hiciste. Sufrí mucho tu ausencia, de verdad.

- Por favor, Ron... no digas más... tu no entiendes nada.- dijo Hermione, sintiéndose cada vez peor. 

- Tienes razón, Hermione, no entiendo nada. No entiendo que te sucedió, Hermione... yo te...

- ¡Basta, Ron! ¿No ves que me hace mal? ¡Por favor, no me hables más! ¡No quiero volver a saber más de ti! ¿Me entiendes?- exclamó Hermione, tratando de evitar llorar.

- Pero Hermione, déjame terminar... –dijo Ron, sorprendido por la actitud de Hermione. 

- No, lo siento, tengo que irme...

- ¡No espera!- Ron tomó a Hermione del brazo, impidiendo que se valla.

- ¡Suéltame Ron! ¿Es tan difícil de entender? ¡No quiero volver a verte!- gritó Hermione, soltándose de Ron.

- Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué hice mal?- respondió Ron.

- ¡Nada, tu no hiciste nada! ¡Soy yo! ¡Eso es! Solo te pido que no te me acerques más, Ron. Por favor, solo déjame en paz... - contestó Hermione, con ojos brillantes de lágrimas y todo el maquillaje corrido.

-¡Pero Hermione, espera!- suplicó Ron. Pero ya era tarde. Hermione ya se había ido.

*******************

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien ^_^. ¿Les gusto este capítulo? Espero que sí, a mí me encantó. Ahora tengo que irme, pero no dejen de leer los próximos capis, ¿ok? ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen el fic y me dejan sus reviews!

****

¡Dejen reviews!

__

Vero Granger.


	7. Sin más esperanzas

****

Tienes un email

Capítulo VII: "Sin más esperanzas."

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde aquel día en que Hermione había vuelto a ver a Ron. La verdad era de que Hermione se sentía bastante mal al recordar lo que había pasado. Ella pensaba que Ron formaba parte del pasado, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él. Obviamente que ella nunca quiso hacerle daño, pero por lo que Ron le había dicho, si lo había hecho y eso la hacía sentirse muy culpable. ¿Por qué justo ese día tenía que encontrarse con Ron? ¿Por qué justo ese día en que ella estaba tan feliz de poder conocer a Poseidon? Siempre que algo bueno le estaba por pasar, tenía que terminar mal. Pero Hermione decidió que no pensaría más en Ron ni en lo que había sucedido, aunque dejar de pensar en Ron le iba a costar mucho trabajo.

Era jueves a la noche y Ron se encontraba en la casa de Harry. Éste ya se había enterado del encuentro entre Ron y Hermione y se sentía muy apenado de que todo había terminado mal.

- No te desanimes, Ron- le dijo Harry.- Hermione es algo orgullosa, y eso no lo vamos a cambiar,

- De verdad no esperé que ella reaccionara así conmigo. No entiendo, Harry, ¿cómo es que Hermione cambio de un día para otro? Ella era diferente...

- Bueno, Ron, todos podemos cambiar- dijo Harry.- Ya verás que todo estará bien.

- Espero que tengas razón, Harry.- contestó Ron.- A propósito, el sábado es tu cumpleaños, ¿qué harás? 

- No lo sé, creo que nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? No todos los días se cumplen 24 años, Harry.

-¿24 años? Creía que eran menos...

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás?

- La verdad que ni idea, cualquier cosa te aviso.

- Esta bien, me voy Harry, nos vemos.

- Adiós Ron.

Hermione estaba sentada frente a la computadora. Desde el día del encuentro con Ron, no había vuelto a entrar al chat, y quería disculparse con Poseidon por haberlo dejado plantado. Espero unos cuantos minutos hasta que vio que Poseidon se había conectado a la sala. Inmediatamente le hizo click. 

ATENEA¡Hola! Tanto tiempo...

POSEIDON¡Atenea! ¿Cómo estas?

ATENEABien, ¿y tu?

POSEIDONbien, digamos que bien...

ATENEAoye, de verdad lamento haberte dejado plantado la otra vez.

POSEIDONno hay problema, y lamento no haber podido ir, es que tuve unos problemas...

ATENEA¿qué problemas?

POSEIDONno es nada, enserio.

ATENEA¿y bien? ¿Sigue en pie la propuesta de conocernos?

POSEIDON¡Claro! Cuando quieras.

ATENEA¿el sábado a la noche?

POSEIDONmmmm... justo ese día no puedo... ¿no podría ser otro día? ¿El lunes?

ATENEAay, yo no puedo el lunes, tengo que estudiar para los exámenes...

POSEIDONentonces lo dejamos para el fin de semana próximo, ¿qué te parece?

ATENEAsí, seguro.

Era sábado a la noche y Harry estaba en el día de su cumpleaños junto a Sirius. La verdad que no entendía porque ni Ron, ni ninguno de sus amigos lo había llamado para felicitarlo.

-¡Anímate, Harry! A cualquiera se le puede olvidar la fecha de algún cumpleaños.- le dijo Sirius.

- Pero Sirius, Ron me pregunto la otra vez que iba a hacer para mi cumpleaños, así que no se pudo olvidar...

- Oh, ya verás que no se olvidó Harry.- justo en ese momento alguien tocaba a la puerta de la casa de Sirius.- Mira, capaz que es él.- dijo Sirius.

Y tenía razón. Por la puerta entró un grupo de gente. Eran Ron, Neville, Ginny, los mellizos Weasley, Seamus, Dean, Parvati y Lavender. Todos traían en sus manos algo para comer y tomar, y Ginny puso en la mesa una enorme torta echa por la señora Weasley.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritaron todos y se acercaron a Harry para saludarlo.

- Gracias, díganme ¿quién armo todo esto?- dijo Harry.

-¡Quién más podría ser, Harry!- exclamó Ron, sonriendo y mirando a Fred y a George. 

- Muchas gracias a todos.- respondió Harry.

Enseguida, todos estaban charlando, comiendo y riendo, recordando divertidas anécdotas vividas en Hogwarts. A la medianoche, Dean y Seamus se fueron hasta la tienda de la esquina a comprar cerveza muggle.

-¡Valla, es más rica que la cerveza de manteca!- dijo Fred, luego de beber un sorbo de cerveza.

Hermione miró por la ventana de su habitación. Se había tomado un descanso para luego continuar estudiando. Se puso de pie y miro el almanaque que estaba sobre su escritorio. Ese viernes tenía que rendir, y no se había preparado para nada. Dio un vistazo más al almanaque y sorprendida vio que hoy era 31 de julio. ¡El cumpleaños de Harry! ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar? Tenía que ir a verlo. Miro el reloj. Eran las 12:30, muy tarde. Pero sabía que a Harry no le importaría. Se cambió rápidamente de ropa y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad de Londres.

La música sonaba muy fuerte en el departamento de Harry y Sirius. La fiesta continuaba.

-¡Fred, George! ¡Ya dejen de tomar!- exclamó Ginny, cuando ambos mellizos se tomaban la cuarta lata de cerveza.

-¡Pero Ginny, esta cerveza no hace nada!- le dijo George.

-¡Es mas fuerte que la cerveza de manteca!- repuso Ginny, quitándosela a Fred.

En ese momento alguien toco a la puerta.

-¡Ron! ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de atender?- le grito Harry, que estaba charlando animadamente con Parvati.

-¡De acuerdo, Harry!- respondió Ron, por encima de la música.- Seguramente es Sirius que viene de la casa de Remus.

Ron abrió la puerta, pero no era Sirius. Era Hermione.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Ron.

- Hola, Ron... – respondió Hermione. ¿Por qué tenía que atenderla justamente él?- ¿Se encuentra Harry?

- Sí, espera... ¡Harry, ven un segundo!- gritó Ron.

Harry dejo a Parvati hablando con Neville y Lavender para reunirse con Ron.

-¿Qué pasa Ron? ¡Hermione, hola!- dijo Harry al verla. 

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!- respondió Hermione, abrazándolo.

- Gracias, que bueno que viniste, pasa.- dijo Harry, al soltarla.

- No, esta bien. Solo venía a saludarte, pero ya me voy.

-¿Por qué? Vamos, pasa, la fiesta esta buena, ¿o no Ron?

- Sí, muy buena.- respondió Ron.

-¿Y? ¿Te quedas? Por favor, Hermione.- rogó Harry. Hermione dudo unos segundos. No quería quedarse por Ron, pero Harry era su amigo y no podía decirle que no.

- Esta bien, me quedaré.- dijo por fin Hermione. Harry sonrió invitándola a entrar.

Todos los presentes de acercaron inmediatamente a ella, porque hace mucho tiempo que no la veían.

-¡Hermione, que bueno verte!- exclamo Neville.

- Gracias, Neville. Es muy bueno volver a verlos a todos.- respondió Hermione, sentándose en un sillón.

-¿Y que haces de tu vida?- pregunto Lavender- ¿Estudias?

- Sí, estudio periodismo en una universidad muggle.

-¿En una universidad muggle?- repuso Seamus.- ¡Pero Hermione, tú eres demasiado inteligente para estudiar una carrera muggle!

- Gracias por el halago, Seamus, pero creo que es lo mejor para mí... ¿y que hay de ustedes?

- Bueno, Lavender y yo estamos estudiando para ser profesoras de Adivinación. Tu sabes cuanto nos gustaba esa materia en Hogwarts.- dijo Parvati.

- Si, me acuerdo.

- Yo estoy trabajando para entrar en el Ministerio de la Magia.- dijo Dean.

-¿Sí? ¿Para que departamento?

- Para el departamento de Regulación y Control de las criaturas mágicas.- respondió Dean.

- Y yo para entrar también al Ministerio de la Magia. Pero para el departamento de Deportes y juegos mágicos junto a Ron- contestó Seamus.

Hermione pensó inmediatamente en Poseidon. El también estaba preparándose para entrar en ese departamento y seguramente Ron y Seamus lo conocería, pero mejor no preguntar nada. Además no sabía su nombre.

-¿Y que hay de ti, Neville?

- Bueno, yo estoy trabajando en Hogwarts, como profesor de Herbología- contesto Neville.

- Y por supuesto nosotros pusimos nuestra tienda de chascos en el callejón Diagon.- dijo Fred.

-¿Pusieron su propia tienda de chascos?

- Sí, se llama "Sortilegios Weasley".

- Valla, siempre tuve confianza en que la pondrían.- sonrió Hermione.

- Gracias, Hermione. Cuando quieras puedes ir a visitarnos. Además Ron va a diario por allí.- contesto George. Todos lanzaron una risa. Ron miro a George con furia y Hermione se sonrojó.

-¿Quieres cerveza, Hermione?- ofreció Harry.

- No gracias, no tomo... 

Enseguida, la música volvió a sonar a todo volumen. Todos bailaban animadamente, menos Hermione que solo miraba como los demás se divertían. Sin que nadie lo notara, salió al balcón, pero allí estaba Ron.

- Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí... –dijo Hermione, poniéndose algo nerviosa.

- No te preocupes.- respondió Ron.

- Mejor volveré adentro...

- ¡No! Espera, Hermione. Quisiera hablar contigo, ¿podría ser?- le pidió Ron.

- Esta bien... –contestó Hermione, sentándose al lado de Ron.

- Escucha, Hermione, de verdad lamento lo que paso la otra vez, es que todo esta tan confuso... –dijo Ron.

- Esta todo bien. Yo lamento haberte dicho todas esas horribles cosas, es que no se lo que me pasa, porque tu tienes razón, soy una tonta al haber dejado de hablarte...

- No hay problema, ¿amigos de vuelta?- dijo Ron, extendiendo su mano para que Hermione la tomara.

- Amigos de vuelta.- respondió Hermione sonriendo.

-¿Y que cuentas? ¿Cómo esta tu vida amorosa?- preguntó Ron. Hermione dudo unos instantes. No quería hacerse más ilusiones con Ron, así que decidió mentir un poco.

- La verdad, que perfecta. No podría estar mejor.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Enserio?

- Si, conocí a un chico muy simpático. Creo que somos el uno para el otro. Es la persona que siempre he buscado.

- Me alegro por ti... –dijo Ron, muy triste. Cuando se habían dado la mano, penso que todo volvería a ser como antes, y capaz que tendría otra oportunidad con Hermione, pero eso ya no era posible porque ella estaba enamorada de otro muchacho.

- ¿Y que hay de ti?- pregunto Hermione.

- Bueno, yo también conocí a alguien, y estoy muy bien con ella.- mintió Ron. 

El corazón de Hermione se lleno de tristeza al oír eso. Ya no tenía más posibilidades con Ron, todo estaba olvidado, nunca había pasado nada con Ron y nunca iba a pasar nada.

La fiesta duro hasta las 5 de la mañana, ya que Sirius se había quejado que no lo dejaban dormir.

Ron volvió a su casa a través de polvos flu junto a los gemelos y Ginny. Cuando llegaron a casa, solo se limito a dar las buenas noches, mientras que sus hermanos se quedaban charlando en la cocina. No quería pensar más en lo que Hermione le había dicho, pero no podía hacerlo. Ella gustaba de otro, y el no podía hacer nada, solo sentirse triste y sin esperanza alguna.

Hermione llegó a su casa y luego de tomarse un vaso de agua, se metió en la cama. Pero no podía dormir. Se sentía muy triste, ella en el fondo seguía enamorada de Ron y no podía hacer nada para sacar ese sentimiento de su corazón. Siempre lo había intentado, pero desde que lo vio, Ron había estado en su corazón.

****************

****

Gracias por sus reviews!!! 

Sigan leyendo y dejando reviews, 

__

Vero Granger.


	8. Deducciones y coincidencias

****

Tienes un email

Capítulo VIII: Deducciones y coincidencias.

Era una noche fresca y estrellada. Ron estaba sentado al frente de la computadora, chateando con Atenea. Hacía un largo tiempo que no la veía, y por fin habían logrado encontrarse. Desde el cumpleaños de Harry, Ron había estado bastante deprimido. Todavía recordaba cuando Hermione le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro. Pero se suponía que para Ron, Hermione ya estaba en el olvido, pero no era así. No podía olvidarla, cada momento la recordaba, en su mente solo estaba ella, no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione. 

ATENEA¿Poseidon? ¿Por qué no me respondes?

POSEIDON¿Eh? ¿Qué? Perdona, estaba pensando en otra cosa...

ATENEA¿y en que?

POSEIDONen... en... que deberíamos conocernos. Y cuanto antes mejor.

ATENEAtienes razón. El sábado a la tarde estaré libre... 

POSEIDON¿no tienes que estudiar?

ATENEAya estudie. El fin de semana me puse las pilas y me estudie todo. No se como pude dejar pasar el tiempo así... no sé lo que me pasó.

POSEIDON¬¬ ¿entonces el sábado a la tarde? ¿En el mismo lugar que la otra vez?

ATENEA¡Claro! Pero esta vez, nada ni nadie nos impedirá conocernos, ¿de acuerdo? 

POSEIDONPor supuesto. Me haría bien poder hablar con alguien... especialmente contigo...

ATENEAsería un gusto... Oye, ahora tengo que irme. Es tarde, y mañana tengo clases... ^_^

POSEIDONsi, yo también tengo clases... espero verte pronto...

ATENEA¿el sábado es pronto?

POSEIDON¬¬ Claro...

ATENEA^_^ adiós Poseidon, buenas noches...

POSEIDONnos vemos mañana... adiós... 

POSEIDONa propósito... siempre quise saber tu nombre... ¿cómo te llamas?

POSEIDON¿Atenea?

Ron busco en la lista de conectados en la sala de chat, pero Atenea ya se había desconectado.

Al día siguiente, Hermione salió de sus clases, muy contenta por el encuentro con Poseidon ese sábado a la tarde. Era una tarde soleada y fresca, y Hermione decidió ir a visitar a Harry. Quería contarle lo de Poseidon, nunca lo había hecho, porque pensaba que no era algo importante, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que eso si le importaba mucho. Al llegar a la casa de Harry, la atendió Sirius.

-¡Hermione! ¿Cómo estas?- dijo, al verla.

- Muy bien, ¿y tu, Sirius?

- Bien, gracias, ya llamo a Harry.

- Hola, Hermione... que sorpresa tan agradable.- dijo Harry, cuando se encontró con ella y Sirius.

- Hola, Harry... venía a contarte una cosa, pero si estas ocupado, podría ser en otro momento...

- No, no estoy ocupado, pasa...

Enseguida Harry y Hermione estaban sentados en el balcón del departamento, charlando.

-¿Qué me quieres contar?- preguntó Harry.

- Bueno, ¿te acuerdas esa vez que yo te dije que me gustaba alguien?

- Si, me acuerdo. ¿Me dirás quién es?

- Eh... te parecerá extraño, pero no sé su nombre...

- Bueno... ¿y de donde lo conoces?

- Emmm... de internet...

- ¿De Internet?- repuso Harry, anonadado. No podía ser... ¿podría ser que Hermione fuera la misteriosa chica de la que Ron estaba enamorado? ¿Sería Hermione la chica de Internet? Sonaba imposible, pero tendría que averiguarlo...

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué me miras así, Harry?- replico molesta Hermione.

- No, por nada... cuéntame sobre él...

- No hay mucho que contar... está estudiando para entrar al Ministerio de la Magia... es simpático, amable, gracioso... sincero... 

-¿Esta estudiando para entrar al Ministerio de la Magia?

- Sí...

-¿Y para que departamento?

- Para el departamento de Deportes y Juegos mágicos... –respondió Hermione. Harry se sorprendió aún más. Ron también estudiaba eso... No parecía ser cierto... aunque todavía no estaba muy seguro de que Hermione fuera Atenea, pero las coincidencias eran demasiadas evidentes.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué te sucede?- exclamó Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo. 

- ¿Eh? No, nada... es genial que hallas conocido a alguien, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti, Hermione...

- Gracias, Harry, yo también estoy muy feliz... n__n

-¿Y pudiste hablar con Ron?

- Sí, de hecho hablamos en tu cumpleaños, y esta todo más que aclarado.- dijo Hermione, pensando en que no quería hablar de ese tema. Cuando recordaba aquello, se sentía muy mal, no quería recordar ese momento, no quería recordar a Ron, sin embargo, pensaba en él todo el tiempo.

-¿Entonces esta todo bien?- dijo Harry.

- Sí... 

- Hermione, no puedes olvidar a Ron, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas, Harry?

- De tus sentimientos hacia Ron, de eso estoy hablando...

- Nunca sentí por Ron más que amistad...

-¿Estas segura?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué te sucede hoy, Harry?- dijo Hermione irritada.

-¡A ti que te sucede! Hermione, no nací ayer, y de verdad me molesta mucho que no confíes en mí...

-¡Claro que confío en ti, Harry! 

-¿Entonces por que no admites que te gusta Ron?

-¡No me gusta Ron!

-¿Te gustaba?

-¡NO! ¡No me gusta Ron y nunca me gusto! ¿Esta claro?-

- Esta bien, no te enojes... y sí esta muy claro...

- Lo siento, Harry... de verdad...

- No te preocupes...

- Bien, ahora debo irme...

- Te acompañaré a la puerta.

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la puerta. Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, se encontraron de cara con Ron.

-¡Ron! Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Harry.

- Hola, Harry... y Hermione... Vine a hablar un rato contigo, ¿podría ser?- respondió Ron, volviéndose hacia Harry.

- Claro... ¿quieres quedarte Hermione?- le preguntó Harry. 

- No, gracias Harry... Tengo que irme... 

- Esta bien, adiós, Hermione. 

Hermione sonrió y salió rápidamente del edificio, dejando a Harry y a Ron solos.

-¿Qué quería Hermione?- preguntó Ron.

- Lo mismo que tú... hablar...

-¿Sobre que?

-¿Qué, te interesa?

-¡No, no! Por supuesto que no...

-¿Qué necesitas Ron?

- Bueno, Harry, esta vez si voy a conocer a Atenea...

-¿Enserio? ¿Y cuando?

- El sábado en la tarde... 

- Valla, Ron, te felicito...

- Gracias, Harry...

- Eh... Ron, quería preguntarte algo. 

-¿Qué es Harry?

- No me contaste nada sobre Atenea, y me gustaría saber más de ella... lo único que me dijiste es que se parece a Hermione...

- Bueno... ella estudia profesorado en Transformaciones... es amable, inteligente, simpática...

-¿Estas seguro de que ella estudia eso?

- Sí, ¿por?

- Por nada... Continúa...

Ron hablo y hablo por horas. Ya había anochecido cuando éste se fue de la casa de Harry. 

- Te ves agotado, Harry... ¿quieres contarme?- dijo Sirius, cuando Harry se desplomó en una silla a la hora de la cena.

- Creo que debo ser psicólogo... –respondió Harry.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

Harry contó a Sirius todo lo que Ron y Hermione le habían dicho. Todo parecía encajar, sin embargo Harry no estaba totalmente seguro.

- Lo que no entiendo- dijo Sirius.- Es que Ron te dijo que la chica estudiaba profesorado en Transformaciones, ¿no?- Harry asintió- Pero Hermione esta estudiando Periodismo...

- Es verdad... pero Hermione siempre quiso estudiar Transformaciones. Supongo que le mintió para no decir que estaba alejada del mundo mágico... –contestó Harry.

- Buen punto... ¿Entonces estas completamente seguro de que Hermione es la chica de la que Ron esta enamorado y viceversa?

- Todavía no estoy completamente seguro, pero tengo un plan.

-¿Un plan? ¿En que estas pensando, Harry?

- Haré que ellos mismos se den cuenta de quién es quién...

-¿Y como lo harás?

- Ya tengo algo en mente... y para eso necesito tu ayuda...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

¡Hooo000llaaa! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien n__n 

¿Les gusto este capítulo? Espero que sí. Esta masomenos, no me gusto mucho, pero prometo que en el próximo pondré algo más de suspenso ^_^

****

¡Muchísimas gracias a los que me dejan sus reviews! De verdad, muchas gracias!!!! =D

Sigan leyendo los próximos capis, ¿ok?

****

R&R!

Besos, 

__

Vero Granger


	9. Hermione es Atenea

****

Tienes un email

Capítulo IX: "Hermione es Atenea"

Esa mañana Harry se levantó muy temprano, y bajó a desayunar. Abrió la heladera y una vez mas comprobó que estaba vacía. 

"Quizá me halla acostumbrado a los desayunos de Hogwarts que nada me parece suficiente"- pensó.

Cuando finalmente se tomó una taza de café con leche y unas tostadas, subió para ver si Sirius ya se había levantado. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y lo único que divisó en las penumbras fue un bulto en medio de muchas mantas, y unos ronquidos estruendosos. Esa obvio, Sirius estaba en lo más profundo de sus sueños, y no tenía la menor intención de levantarse.

Luego de escribir una nota y dejarla en la mesa de cocina, salió de su casa, sabiendo que ese día sería muy agitado.

En una casa perdida entre las montañas, llamada la Madriguera, los gritos y los ruidos empezaban desde muy temprano.

- Percyyyyy!!!!! Te voy a matar!!!!!!!!

- Pero que es lo pasa aquí???

La señora Weasley subía las escaleras a toda velocidad para saber de donde provenían los gritos.

- Percyyy, te voy a matar!!- Ron golpeaba con fuerza y con bronca la puerta del cuarto de su hermano- es lo único que te faltaba hacerme!

- Pero Ron!!! Puedes dejar de gritar? Que es lo que te pasa???- trataba de tranquilizarlo Ginny, todavía en camisón

- No voy a salir hasta que bajes el tono de voz conmigo, soy tu hermano mayor mocoso!- se oía la voz de Percy desde dentro de su cuatro.

- Lo único mayor que quedara de ti será tu ojo si te agarró!!!- ahora Ron ya pateaba la puerta.

- SILENCIO TODO EL MUNDO!!!!- gritó la señora Weasley. – Que es lo pasa aquí?

- Pregúntaselo a tu "hijito adorado" – respondió Ron

- Percy, sal ya mismo de ahí!!

Percy abrió la puerta despacio y salió.

- primero que todo dile a tu "hijo menor" que deje de gritarme, porque parece haberse olvidado quien soy. Yo...

- PERCY!!! Dime ya mismo que le hiciste a Ron!!!- la señora Weasley ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- Solo le tomé prestado algunos de sus taaantossss pósters de los Chudley Cannons...

- Para probar si sus malditos calderos dejaban olor al quemar!!!!!!- Ron estaba enfurecido, y gritaba como un desorbitado.

- Percy!!! Tu hiciste eso??? Como pudiste????- la señora Weasley no daba crédito a sus oídos.

- Pero mamá, los tenia repetidos, además los puede volver a conseguir...

Por suerte entró en ese momento el señor Weasley para agarrar a Ron, porque sino mataría a Percy... y en serio.

A muchos kilómetros del escándalo en la casa de Poseidón, una muchacha desayunaba tranquila en su casa, mientras repasaba sus últimos apuntes.

- Hermione, no te olvides que hoy no volvemos a comer, porque nos quedamos en casa de tu abuela, sabes que no está muy bien.

- no hay problema papá, y mándale muchos saludos a la abuela.

- de acuerdo. Sharon!!!!!! Apúrate!!!!....tu madre no bajara más, todas las mujeres son iguales...

En ese momento bajó la madre de Hermione, le dio un beso a su hija, y ambos salieron rápidamente.

Luego de desayunar, subió a su cuarto y abrió el ropero. Miró adentro.

"Que me pondré... " pensaba para sí misma...

Ese día será muy especial, porque conocería a alguien que estaba en su corazón en los últimos meses, y quien la había escuchado, y aconsejado... es verdad que no se había olvidado de Ron, pero podría hacerlo... quizá esa tarde su vida, cambiaría para siempre.

Harry caminaba a toda velocidad por el centro cuando chocó con alguien, y a ese "alguien" se le cayeron todos los papeles que llevaba en la mano.

- Perdón!! No fue mi intensión, iba distraído...

- No hay problema Harry...

Harry levantó la vista, y vio quien le hablaba.

- Ginny... hola...como estás?- Harry titubeaba, pues no esperaba encontrarse con Ginny por allí. 

- Bien y tú?-

- Ehhhh bien.- Harry parecía tonto. Se había quedado agachado en el piso, con los papeles en la mano, mirándola. Es como si en ese momento la hubiera visto por primera vez...

- ¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó ella

- No creo que le pase nada, siempre fue así de tonto -. Ambos se dieron vuelta, y lamentaron ver quien estaba estacionado en la calle, en un auto rojo, que brillaba hasta dejarlos ciegos. Era Draco Malfoy.

- Draco... como te va?- preguntó Harry tratando de ocultar su decepción.

- Por lo visto mejor que ustedes- dijo mirando a Ginny, que traía fotocopias de libros en las manos. Ésta bajó la vista.- Mejor me voy de aquí, no quiero perder tiempo inútilmente.

Arrancó el auto, y salió a toda velocidad.

- No le hagas caso Ginny, ya sabes, no cambió con el tiempo- dijo Harry dándole los apuntes.

- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada... - exclamó ella, con los ojos un poco vidriosos.

- Pero Ginny, no digas eso, tu eres...asombrosa...

- Bueno, gracias Harry, pero ya debo irme...

Se despidieron y Harry fue apresurado a su casa. Al llegar encontró a Sirius hablando por teléfono.

- Y así es como te digo Remus, mi sobrino me tiene de detective para averiguar casos amorosos, y yo ya estoy grande para estas cosas...

- Sirius!- lo interrumpió Harry. – Vamos, vístete, que tenemos que irnos ya mismo!!- exclamó Harry mientras subía la escalera.

- estos sobrinos Remus...se creen que las saben todas...

Hermione salió de su casa rápidamente. Ya había llegado el momento, el momento que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo. 

Harry y Sirius ya se encontraban en Las Tres Escobas, listos para llevar a cabo el plan que Harry había armado para comprobar si Hermione era la enamorada de Ron.

-¿Estas seguro que esto funcionara Harry?- preguntó Sirius.

-¡Claro! Lo único que tienes que hacer, es entretener a Hermione, ¿de acuerdo?- respondió Harry.

- De acuerdo. Solo espero que esto no termine mal... –dijo Sirius.

- Ah, por favor Sirius, deja de ser tan pesimista...

Ambos esperaron media hora y ninguna pista ni de Ron ni de Hermione.

-¡Mira ahí esta Hermione!- susurró Sirius, cuando ella apareció después pasada esa media hora. 

-¡Genial! Ahora tenemos que esperar a que Ron llegue y ahí tu irás y le dirás a Hermione lo que te dije.- contestó Harry.

Hermione se sentó en una mesa a esperar a Poseidon. No daba más de los nervios, sentía un nudo en el estómago, lo único que ella esperaba es que todo saliera bien y que Ron no se aparezca en ese preciso momento. 

- Bien, ya llegó Ron. Es la hora. Vamos Sirius.- dijo Harry, cuando Ron hizo su aparición en las Tres Escobas.

Harry se puso de pie, y tomó a Ron por el brazo.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?- se extrañó Ron.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Pero Harry...

- Es urgente Ron.

-¿Qué es tan urgente?

- Es sobre Atenea...

-¿Atenea? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Hoy te tienes que encontrar con ella, ¿cierto?

- Cierto... Ve al grano, Harry.

- Bueno, ya sé quién es Atenea. Y resulta que ella ya se encuentra aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

- Es aquella chica que esta sentada allí.- dijo Harry, señalando con el dedo a una muchacha de pelo castaño muy espeso.

-¿Hermione? ¿Tu me dices que Atenea es Hermione?

Sirius suspiró y se acercó a la mesa donde se hallaba Hermione.

-¡Hola, Hermione! ¿Cómo estas?- le dijo.

-¡Sirius! Bien, ¿y tu?- contestó Hermione.

- Muy bien. Eh... ¿estas esperando a alguien?

- Si, y me dijo que lo esperara en esta mesa... ¿por qué? 

- Es que recién vino un muchacho y me dejo un mensaje para esta mesa. Me dijo que una chica lo iba a estar esperando. La verdad que no fue muy claro que digamos, me dejo un mensaje para Atenea... ¿es para ti?

- Sí, ¿qué te dijo, Sirius?

- Bueno, me dijo que lo perdones, pero no pudo acudir a la cita, porque tuvo unos problemas, y que solo vino a dejarme el mensaje. Que pronto iban a verse en el chat, y que siente mucho haberte dejado plantada.

-¿Eso te dijo?

- Sí, yo también lo siento, pero de verdad parecía tener algunos problemas y quería acudir a esta cita.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por nada, es solo imaginación mía... ¿pero estas enojada con él?

- No, ¿cómo voy a enojarme? Cualquiera puede tener problemas, ¿no?

- Por supuesto... –respondió Sirius, aliviado. La primera parte del plan había salido a la perfección. Ahora esperaba que a Harry también le haya ido bien.

-¿Estas loco Harry?- exclamó Ron, sin dar crédito a las palabras de su amigo. Era imposible que Hermione sea Atenea, era imposible e increíble...

- No estoy loco, Ron. Todo lo contrario. Atenea es Hermione.- replicó Harry.

- No puedo creerlo. Que buena broma Harry... pero no estoy de humor... ese estúpido de Percy, lo mataré algún día...

-¡No es una broma, Ron! ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Todas las cosas coinciden!

-¿Cosas? ¿Cómo cuales?

- Bueno, la otra vez Hermione me dijo que conoció a alguien.

-¿Y que tiene que ver con Atenea?

- Y a ese alguien lo conoció por internet. Me dijo que no sabía su nombre. Solo sabía que se estaba preparando para entrar al departamento de Deportes y Juegos mágicos. Y me dijo que hoy debía encontrarse con él, en las Tres Escobas. ¿Ves, Ron? Acéptalo, Atenea es Hermione...

Ron se quedó sin habla. Harry tenía razón. Atenea era Hermione. Y él le había dicho a Atenea que se encontrarían el sábado, en las Tres Escobas, en la mesa ocho, la mesa que Hermione estaba ocupando.

Enseguida, Sirius se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

- Listo, ya está. No se enfadó, sino todo lo contrario. Hermione ya se fue.- dijo al reunirse con ellos.

-¿Ron? ¿Estas bien?

- Harry, Atenea es Hermione...

- Ya lo sé... ¿qué harás, Ron?

- No puedo creerlo... todo este tiempo... estuve enamorado de ella... la misma chica que siempre he querido...

- Ron... 

- Harry... no sé que hacer... Hermione... ¡Hermione es Atenea!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ho000laaas!!!! ¿Cómo están todos por allí? Espero que muy pero muy bien.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Emocionante, ¿no? A mí me gusto mucho, espero que a ustedes también.

He leído sus reviews, ¡gracias, me gustaron mucho!

Y de verdad siento mucho que tengan que esperar mucho tiempo para leer los capítulos, pero ruego que me entiendan, que el colegio y las tareas ocupan la mayor parte de mi tiempo, y solo tengo un tiempo libre para escribir y entrar a internet los fines de semana, que son los días que actualizo el fic, porfis entiéndanme, pero por supuesto que trataré de escribir más rápido y un poco más de texto, pero ya saben, algunas veces la inspiración no llega... es muy difícil ser yo ¬¬...

Este capítulo va dedicado para Polgara, Mariana, Flor y Diego n__n

Además les quiero desear a todos los lectores del fic y del ff.net unas muy **FELICES PASCUAS!** Espero que la pasen muy bien y les deseo mucha suerte a todos. 

Gracias por sus reviews!!

****

R&R

__

Vero Granger


	10. Emails y sentimientos

****

Tienes un e-mail

Capitulo X: "Emails y sentimientos"

Por un instante Ron creyó que era una pesadilla, que todo era fruto de su imaginación, pero al siguiente segundo estaba parado junto a Harry, en Las Tres Escobas presenciando como el destino había querido que la misma chica de la cual había gustado durante 7 años, ahora reapareciera en su vida con otro nombre, un nombre de fantasía y lo haga volver a revivir esas sensaciones que hace rato no sentía, o por lo menos que no quería sentir, porque desde que terminó Hogwarts se autoconvenció de que Hermione era historia.

Pero el tiempo pasó, y nunca la pudo olvidar por completo, hasta que conoció por Internet a una chica que había conquistado su corazón aunque nunca la había mirado a los ojos, pero... eso no era así, porque los ojos que más tenía registrados en su mente... eran los de ella!!!! 

No podía ser... no podía ser, era lo único que se repetía... como era posible?

- Ron, Ron!!! Estas bien??- preguntó Harry. Parecía asustado.

- Ha... Harry... no lo puedo creer, siempre fue ella, pero... distinta, como más... dulce, menos mandona y fría que antes... - Ron parecía estar en trance.

- Ron, escúchame- Harry comenzaba a preocuparse- Vámonos a casa ahora, el impacto fue muy fuerte, debes...

- ...Pero quedamos en vernos hoy!!!!- Ron pareció despertar, y sujetaba a Harry con mucha fuerza por el antebrazo.

- No importa!!!, Sirius ya habló con ella, y le dijo...

- QUE ERA YO??? QUE YO SOY POSEIDON??- Ron estaba desorbitado

- NO!!!! Le dijo que alguien dejó un mensaje que no podrías ir, Ron vámonos de aquí- Y Harry tiró con fuerza de Ron, y se alejaron de allí.

Hermione llegó a su casa muchísimo mas temprano de lo que se había imaginado, comió algo y se percato de una nota en la heladera:

__

Hermione: Tengo guardia en el Hospital hoy a la noche, y tu papá está con tu abuela. 

Te deje algo de comida en el horno, caliéntala.

Besos, Mamá.

La chica suspiro y subió a su cuarto pensando, que le habría pasado a Poseidón. Ya era la segunda vez que pasaba lo mismo, siempre se ilusionaba y al final terminaba todo como antes... o peor.

Entró a la Intenet, a ver si Poseidon le había dejado algún mensaje, diculpandose, pero nada. 

Se durmió pensando que la vida era muy injusta con ella... ¿algún día sería feliz?

La señora Weasley estaba en la cocina, tratando forzosamente de utilizar el teléfono que había traído el señor Weasley una vez. Ahora no estaba él, que era el que sabía usarlo, y menos Ron, que a él era precisamente a quien la señora Weasley buscaba desesperadamente.

- ¿Por que no te tranquilizas, Mamá?- Ginny estaba cocinando mientras trataba de calmar a su madre que para ese entonces ya estaba frenética.

- Porque son las 11 de la noche Ginny!!, Dónde estará tu hermano?!! – gritaba mientras marcaba miles y mieles de números, consultados en una agenda desordenada.

- Mamá, ¿por qué no llamas a casa de Harry, y ves si no está allí?- Percy bajaba la escalera despreocupado, y hablando lo más tranquilo- yo te dije que un buen escarmiento le vendría bien.

- ¿Por qué mejor no te callas Percy? Cuando venga tu padre hablaremos de lo que pasó esta mañana... fue una total vergüenza...

En ese momento tocaron la puerta. Ginny abrió y entro Harry con Ron, ambos pálidos y con una cara de velorio.

- RONALD WEASLEY!!!- la señora Weasley corría a la puerta -¿¡ por que vienes a esta hora!? Podrías haber llamado para avisar, nos tenías preocupados... hola Harry, cariño... ¿paso algo?

- No señora Weasley, esta todo bien, solo estamos cansados... porque... estuvimos ayudando a.... Sirius a limpiar una biblioteca, eso es- Harry tragó saliva, odiaba mentir. Además Ginny lo miraba con cara de que no le creía nada de lo que decía, y eso lo ponía mucho mas nervioso.- Bueno, yo ya debo irme... hasta mañana, y tú Ron, descansa, de acuerdo?

Para ese entonces Ron ya estaba subiendo la escalera a su cuarto, con una expresión que no pasó por alto ninguno de los que estaban presentes.

- Oye Ron, no es para que te pongas así por los pósters, ya te los conseguiré, conoces mis contactos, y a mi no hay nada que se me niegue, por lo tanto creo que es una actitud infantil... – pero Percy no pudo terminar su discurso porque Ron cerró la puerta de un golpe, lo que demostraba que no quería que nadie lo molestara. 

Se acostó en la cama, y a pesar del impacto que todavía tenía, no pudo dejar de notar la ausencia de algunos de sus pósters, lo cual lo puso más triste aún, y optó por cerrar los ojos.

¿Por qué todo tuvo que ser así? Cuando al fin creyó encontrar alguien que lo hiciera olvidar a Hermione, y con la cual podía intentar tener una vida normal, resultaba ser que ahora todo comenzaba de nuevo. Sintió una gran tristeza dentro, y hasta impotencia. ¿Cómo le volvería a hablar, después de todo lo que le contó de él, y de todo lo que había sufrido por... ELLA? Era una locura, se sentía él más imbécil... ¿cómo no se había dado cuanta? Pero ahora ya no se podía volver el tiempo atrás, Hermione era la chica de la cual estaba comenzando a enamorarse, y lo peor de todo es que ella, entre otras cosas, indirectamente le confesó que también lo había querido algún momento mientras estaban en Hogwarts... ¿pero ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando se entere de quien es Poseidon? 

Con todo esto en la cabeza, después de mucho tiempo, sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar... y no pudo evitarlo.

Ya había pasado una semana desde este episodio. Ron había dejado de entrar al chat. No podía volver a entrar. Seguramente se encontraría con Hermione y ahora que sabía que ella era Atenea, no sabía que decirle, y solo pensar que él confesó estar enamorada de ella, lo hacía sentirse avergonzado. Tenía que olvidarla, olvidar todo lo que ocurrió, olvidarse de que alguna vez se enamoró de una chica y luego el destino lo volvió a unir a ella.

Hermione estaba muy extrañada y angustiada. Todos los días había intentando tratar de localizar a Poseidon y nada. Ningún mail, ni mensaje, absolutamente nada. ¿Le habría pasado algo malo? ¿Estaría enojado con ella? Miles de ese tipo de preguntas volaban por su cabeza. Entonces se sentó frente a la computadora y se puso a escribir un email para él. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer las cosas mal? Mientras escribía, Hermione se sintió muy triste, muy sola, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta, un nudo muy difícil de desatar.

Ron llegó a su casa, luego de presentar su informe sobre jugadas permitidas o prohibidas. No había nadie, y eso le extraño mucho. Él sabía que sus padres iban a salir, pero ni idea de donde estaría Ginny. 

Se dirigió a la cocina y comió lo primero que encontró. Luego de cenar, no sabía que hacer. Subió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama. Posó su mirada en la computadora. Pero no podía... no podía volver a hablar con ella... ¿qué iba a decirle? Ron se sentó enfrente de la computadora. Tenía que hacer algo, saber de ella, porque la necesitaba. Solo iba a chequear su correo electrónico, para ver si ella le había escrito. Luego de conectarse, abrió su cuenta de correo y vio que tenía un mensaje. Un mensaje de Hermione. Y lo había mandado recién. Inmediatamente lo abrió y leyó:

__

Querido Poseidon:

Hola, ¿cómo estas? Espero que bien. Te escribía porque la verdad que he estado bastante preocupada. Desde aquel día en que quedamos encontrarnos, no he sabido nada de ti, y realmente me he angustiado mucho. Espero que no halla pasado nada malo. ¿Acaso hice algo mal? Yo solo pensé que era tu amiga y que confiabas en mí y que podría ayudarte cuando lo necesitabas. Pero cada vez que intento hacer alguna amistad, terminan alejándose de mí, como si yo fuera un perro que los podría morder. Pero cuando te conocí, creí que había encontrado a alguien que me escucharía, que sería el que estaría conmigo en las buenas y malas. Todo el mundo piensa que no estoy hecha ni para el amor ni para la amistad. Que solo estoy hecha para el estudio y para sacar buenas notas. Pero no es así. Soy una persona como todas las demás. 

Solo te pido que me digas, que he hecho, por qué me dejaste de hablar, solo dímelo, quiero saberlo... por favor escríbeme, estaré esperando tu respuesta. Sinceramente,

Atenea.

P/D: luego de saber tus razones, si quieres ya no puedes hablarme, solo quiero que sepas que nunca te olvidaré.

Luego de leer el mail, Ron se sintió peor de lo que estaba. Él le estaba haciendo daño. Notó que el email reflejaba la tristeza y soledad que en esos momentos Hermione sentía. Pero ya se había jurado a él mismo que nunca volvería a hablar con ella, porque lo había hecho sufrir. ¿Qué haría? Volvió a leer el email miles y miles de veces. Pero ¿qué le escribiría? Hermione estaba sufriendo por culpa de él. Y a pesar de que él sufrió también por culpa de ella, no le tenía rencor. Caminó unos instantes por la habitación, pensando. No tenía porque escribirle, sin embargo, podría mandarle el mensaje y no volver a hablar con ella nunca más, solo le mandaría un mensaje para disculparse.

Ron volvió a sentarse delante de la computadora y escribió:

__

Querida Atenea: 

_Lamento mucho no haber podido acudir al encuentro, pero es que tuve unos problemas personales. Y además he estado muy ocupado estos días, así que no pude ni entrar al chat para disculparme. Otra vez te pido mil disculpas. _

Leí tu último mail... ¿por qué escribes esas cosas? Si tu eres una gran persona, no te tortures, no te culpes por cada cosa que te sale mal, estoy seguro que, si las cosas te están saliendo mal, pronto mejorarán. Confía en mí. Y claro que eres mi amiga. Yo se que puedo confiar en ti, me demostraste ser muy comprensiva y espero que tu también puedas contarme todo lo que te sucede, ya sabes que puedo ayudarte en lo que sea. Eres maravillosa, y de verdad no me gusta leer esas cosas que pones sobre ti misma, quiero que sepas que no has hecho nada malo, al contrario, tu eres una gran amiga y... No hay palabras para describirte.

Poseidon

Ron leyó y leyó el email varias veces. No se convencía del todo. El email mostraba lo que él sentía en esos momentos, lo que sentía ante esta situación, y lo que sentía por Hermione. Decidido que el email estaba correctamente escrito, hizo click en "enviar" y el correo fue enviado a la casilla de correo de Hermione.

Hermione estaba tumbada en su cama, contemplando el techo y pensando en el mensaje que le había escrito a Poseidon. ¿No había sido demasiado dramático? Pero así era como ella se sentía en esos momentos, y él tenía que saberlo... 

La computadora estaba encendida y conectada a Internet, esperando a que Poseidon se conectara. Un suave sonido proveniente de ésta, hizo que Hermione se sobresaltara y se pusiera de pie rápidamente. Había recibido un correo electrónico ¡de Poseidon!

Inmediatamente Hermione se ubico en el escritorio y leyó su mensaje.

Conmovida, Hermione supo que no había más que decir, esas palabras escritas en aquel mail, lo explicaba todo. De que Poseidon era la persona más encantadora que había conocido, y Hermione sabía que él era la persona indicada para olvidar a Ron. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	11. Ron es Poseidon

****

Tienes un email

Capítulo XI: "Ron es Poseidon"

A unos cuántos días después de esto, Ron siguió hablando con Atenea. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Ron lo había pensado mucho, entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de hablarle. Esta podría ser una nueva oportunidad con Hermione, y no podía desperdiciarla.

Aquella noche, Ron estaba conectado a Internet, chequeando su correo electrónico. Tenía un mensaje, así que lo abrió, pero no era de Hermione, era de otra chica. Era de Julianna, su antigua novia de Rumania.

__

Hola Ronnie, ¿cómo estas? Espero que bien, o por lo menos mejor que yo... porque desde que te fuiste de aquí, te he extrañado mucho, y todos los días pienso en ti... ¿en qué andas? ¿Por qué no me volviste a escribir? ¿Acaso lo que vivimos no significó nada para ti?...

Para mí lo fue, así que espero que pronto reciba una respuesta tuya, porque dentro de poco quizás valla para Inglaterra y quiero que nos demos una nueva oportunidad juntos, porque yo todavía siento cosas por ti.

Sé que en el fondo de tu corazón todavía me quieres, y que eso que me dijiste cuando me cortaste "que todavía estás enamorado de otra" no te lo creo...

Así que respóndeme cuando puedas...

Te quiero Julianna 

Luego de leer esto, Ron se quedó pensativo. La vida le ponía otro camino en su vida, un camino nuevo y sin problemas. Dentro de poco ella vendría, y podría comenzar una relación normal, y olvidarse para siempre de Hermione, que desde el siempre lo había hecho sufrir.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y Ginny se asomó por un costado.

- Ron, ¿por qué no vienes a comer?... te estamos llamando hace 15 minutos... -

- No tengo hambre... – se limitó a responder Ron.

- Pero Ron... no puedes estar así... ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que te pasa?- Ginny entró silenciosamente al cuarto y se sentó al lado de su hermano.

- Ya no tiene importancia, es el destino que todo me salga mal- los ojos de Ron estaban vidriosos, y la voz le temblaba un poco.

- Creo que no deberías hablar así, y tampoco estar todo el tiempo con esa computadora... ¿por qué no sales, visitas a tus amigos?, a Harry, a los del Ministerio, a Hermione...

- NO VUELVAS A NOMBRARLA!!!- sin darse cuenta Ron había gritado a su hermana- Perdona, pero no quiero saber nada, pero absolutamente nada de ella, ¿de acuerdo?... ahora, por favor, déjame solo...

- Como quieras...

Y Ginny salió del cuarto silenciosamente, muy triste por ver a su hermano así... pero dispuesta a no quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Mientras tanto, Ron no sabía que hacer... si responderle a Julianna y mentirle que él también la quería... pero eso estaba mal. Él nunca había estado enamorado de ella, y por eso le había cortado. Pero era su única manera de alejarse de sus problemas con Hermione. Pero si le mentía a Julianna, probablemente le haría daño, y Ron no quería que ella sufriera por culpa de él. Y la única forma de que Julianna no le escribiera más, era responderle de una mala manera, y aunque Ron no quería hacerlo, no tenía alternativa. Julianna era una chica muy simpática y divertida, sin embargo era la chica más pesada que Ron había conocido, y sabía que ella no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Entonces Ron escribió:

__

He recibido tu mail y he llegado a una conclusión que es por tu propio bien. Mira, te seré sincero, date cuenta, nunca he estado enamorado de ti, siempre quise a otra chica, solo estuve contigo para tratar de olvidarla y convencerme a mí mismo de que ya no la quería, pero no funciono. De verdad siento mucho decirte esto, ya que tu fuiste una gran persona para mí, pero ya no puedo seguir mintiendo. Nunca te he querido como más que una amiga. Y te ruego que por favor, si es que tanto me quieres, no vuelvas a escribirme, no quiero saber más de ti. Por favor, hazlo por mí.

Justo cuando Ron iba a escribir la dirección electrónica de Julianna, Percy entro de un portazo a la habitación.

- Ron... hermano, ¿tu estas sordo?- dijo.

- No, ¿por qué?

-¡Porque mamá esta harta de llamarte a comer y tu no vas! Mira, Ron, me estas cansando ya, no sé lo que te pasa. Parece que no has madurado todavía. Y no pretendas que te traigan la comida aquí, ya estas demasiado grande. Tienes 24 años, yo a tu edad ya hacía múltiples actividades...

Ron no escuchaba ni una palabra de lo que Percy decía.

- ... ¿has escuchado, Ron?

- Sí, sí... ahora voy a comer... Percy, ¿me harías un favor? Mientras voy a comer, manda este mail a esta dirección, por favor. ¡Y no lo leas!- dijo Ron, saliendo de la habitación y entregándole un papel con la dirección de Julianna escrita.

- Como si me interesara saber que se escribe con sus amiguitas... –murmuró Percy leyendo el papel. En él había escrito dos direcciones, una de una tal Julianna y en el otro lado, la de una tal Atenea.

-¿En que andará Ron?- se preguntó Percy, encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces escribió la dirección de Atenea, e hizo click en enviar, sin saber los problemas que estaba causado inconscientemente.

Esa misma noche, Hermione caminaba de vuelta a su casa. Cuando llegó se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación y se conecto a Internet. Poseidon no estaba conectado, cosa que ella lamentó. Pero le había dejado un mensaje. Lo abrió y leyó. Hermione se quedó sorprendida después de leerlo. No podía ser... ¿qué significaba ese mail? Después de todo lo que había sucedido... ¿por qué Poseidon le respondía de esa manera? Era incomprensible... los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas... se sentía completamente sola... 

Volvió su mirada a la pantalla de la computadora y vio que Poseidon se había conectado.

Hermione no quería hablar con él... Poseidon la estaba saludando... no podía responder... ¿cómo podía él hacerle esto? Primero le dice que no quiere saber nada más con ella, y después le habla en el chat.

POSEIDON Hola, ¿Atenea? ¡Respóndeme!!!

ATENEA¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué no es que ya no quieres saber nada más de mí?

POSEIDON¿¿¿qué???? ¿De que hablas?

ATENEA¿¿¿ensima lo preguntas???? ¿¿¿¿Cómo puedes ser así???

POSEIDON¿cómo soy? Atenea, no entiendo nada, ¿de qué estas hablando?

ATENEA¡De tu correo! ¡De tu maldito correo, de eso estoy hablando! ¡Y no te hagas el estúpido, que sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan... ??? 

POSEIDON¿¿¿¿Tan que??? ¿Qué correo???

ATENEA¡del correo que me mandaste! Me dijiste que no quieres saber más de mí, que nunca me quisiste como más que una amiga, que estabas enamorado de otra chica y que no te hablase más!!!!

POSEIDON¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ??????

ATENEA¡y tu fuiste el que me hablaste! Así que lo acepto, no te hablaré más, fue un gusto conocerte, y que tengas suerte con esa chica... ¡ADIOS!

POSEIDON¡¡¿QUÉ??!!! ¡Esperaaa!

Hermione se desconectó rápidamente del chat y de Internet, y apagó la computadora. No quería saber nada más, todo eso ya era historia... ¿entonces por que le dolía tanto? Se tiró en su cama, y metió su cara en la almohada, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Al escuchar su llanto, su madre entro a la habitación. 

-¡Hermione, hija! ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, mamá... –respondió Hermione, secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿Entonces por que estas llorando?

- Es que me siento sola... y eso duele...

- Hija... tranquila... ¿y que hay de Harry?

- Harry esta muy ocupado con sus cosas mamá...

- Hermione, lo que tu necesitas es un novio...

-¿Un novio? No lo creo...

-¿Por qué no?

- Nunca un chico gustó de mí... es que soy un desastre...

- Vamos, no digas eso... tú eres una chica muy bonita... y el chico que no puede ver eso, es porque es un tonto. No llores, Hermione, todavía eres joven y te queda mucho tiempo... no te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Ron estaba acostado en su cama, sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido con Atenea esa noche? Todo había sido muy extraño y repentino... ¿De donde había sacado ella ese mail? Pero las palabras que le había dicho le sonaban extrañamente familiares, como si ya las hubiera escrito antes. Entonces se acordó. ¡El mail para Julianna! Pero ¿cómo había llegado a la casilla de correo de Atenea? 

-¡¡¡¡PERCY!!!!!!!- Ron se puso de pie y corrió inmediatamente a la habitación de su hermano, abriéndola de un portazo. 

-¡RON! ¿Qué te pasa?- Percy se levantó rápidamente de su cama. Parecía que había estado durmiendo.

-¿¡¡Y todavía lo preguntas!!!?? ¡TE MATARÉ!!! Primero, los pósters, ahora esto. Despídete, hermano.- Ron se abalanzó contra Percy, para entrar en lucha.

-¡¡¡¡ROOON!!! ¡BASTA!!- gritaba Percy.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué pasa???!!! ¡¡¡¡¡RON!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO???!!!!!- Ginny entró a la habitación de Percy, espantada, tratando de calmar a Ron.

-¿Qué son estos gritos? ¡¡¡¡¡RON!!!!! ¡¡¡PERCY!!! ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡YA BASTA! ¡ARTHUR!- la señora Weasley también hizo su aparición en la habitación de Percy, horrorizada y tratando de separarlos.

El señor Weasley llegó corriendo y tomo a Ron por los brazos.

-¡¡¡¡¡SUÉLTAME, PAPÁ!!!!! ¡LO MATARÉ, LO JURO!!!- gritaba Ron, con el ojo morado.

-¡RONALD Y PERCY WEASLEY! ¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!? ¡¿ACASO SE VOLVIERON LOCOS!?- gritó la señora Weasley, indignada.

-¡Todo es culpa de Percy, mamá!- se defendió Ron.

-¡Mentira! ¡Yo estaba durmiendo y Ron entro como un loco y empezó a golpearme!- exclamó Percy.

-¡Ronald! ¡Explícate!

-¡Percy me hizo que me peleara con alguien, eso fue! 

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no hice nada!

-¡Si que lo hiciste! Te pedí que mandaras un mail, y lo mandaste a una dirección que no era!!! ¡Y ahora, ella no me quiere ni ver!

-¡MIRA, RON! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con tus asuntos de amores! Tu me dijiste que mandase ese mail a esta dirección!- gritó Percy mostrándole a Ron el papel.

Ron tomo el papel, enfurecido, y vio la dirección de Julianna y en el otro lado, la de Hermione.

-¡Y yo no tengo la culpa tampoco de que no hallas madurado, Ron! ¡Ya tienes 24 años, y sigues molestando en ves de estar estudiando o trabajando! ¡Tu ya no deberías vivir aquí!

-¡Para el caso tu menos!

-¡Yo estoy aquí solo por unos días, pronto me iré a seguir con mi trabajo!

-¡Y no veo la hora de que eso suceda!

-¡YA BASTA! Tú, Ron ya te vas a tu habitación, y no más Internet- dijo el señor Weasley.

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO!

-¡YA ESCUCHASTE! La computadora la sacaré de tu habitación y la pondré en el cuarto de Ginny.- exclamó el señor Weasley.

-¡Pero no puedes, papá!

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Lo que hiciste no tiene nombre! ¡Y ahora a tu habitación, YA!

Ron entró a su habitación dominado por la bronca, realmente estaba enfurecido. Lo único que le faltaba era que el estúpido de su hermano le mandara las cosas equivocadas y perdiera la amistad de Atenea... o de Hermione... o de quien sea!...Ron sentía en su corazón todo tipo de sentimientos, desde bronca, hasta desesperación... necesitaba ver a Hermione cuanto antes, y decirle que es lo que estaba pasando.

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó muy temprano, se cambió, y se fue a la Universidad. Ese día su vida tomaría un nuevo rumbo. Ya no sufriría más, y comenzaría una nueva etapa.

Al llegar a clase, miró para todos lados en busca de alguien.

- Justin!!- llamó Hermione, mientras corría hacía un muchacho rubio, de ojos celeste, que estaba charlando con un grupo de chicas.

- Hola Hermione, como te va?- El muchacho se había apartado para hablar con ella.

- Bien... tienes un minuto para charlar conmigo?- Hermione dudaba ante cada palabra que decía, pero estaba convencida de lo que estaba por hacer. 

- Pero por supuesto bombón... tengo todo el tiempo para ti- Justin había rodeado a Hermione con su brazo, y la llevaba hacía el patio.- Siempre supe que algún día te fijarías en mi...

Ron, desde su casa, estuvo como 1 hora intentando usar el teléfono, y una vez que descubrió como hacerlo, estuvo otra hora más para marcar el número de Hermione.

-¿Hola? - Atendió la madre de Hermione desde el otro lado.

- HOLA!!!! HABLA RON WEASLEY, PUEDO HABLAR CON HERMIONE?- Ron hablaba a los alaridos, todavía sin aprender de aquella vez que había llamado a la casa de los Dursley, y tío Vernon se había enfurecido por los gritos que él daba.

- Ron?? Cómo estás? Habla la mamá de Hermione...

- AHH SEÑORA, COMO ESTA USTED? 

- Muy bien, pero no es necesario que grites Ron, puedo oírte si hablas normalmente- le aconsejó ella, con el teléfono apartado del oído.

- Ahh, esta bien... – Ron bajó el tono de voz.- Me podría pasar con Hermione?

- No, ella no está ahora Ron... vuelve recién a la noche... pero le avisaré que la llamaste, esta bien?

- No, no le diga que la llame, yo volveré a llamar esta noche. Hasta luego, y gracias.

- Adiós Ron, y gusto escucharte.

Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche, y Ron marcaba desesperadamente números y números, ya sin pensarlo. En ese momento tocaron la puerta de su casa. Era Harry.

- Hola Ron, como estás?- saludo Harry, pero al ver la cara de Ron, agregó- veo que nada bien... te pasa algo? 

- Le voy a confesar todo a Hermione, le voy a decir que sé que ella es Atenea, y que yo soy Poseidon, y que la quiero, y no puedo estar más sin ella...

Harry miraba a su amigo con los ojos como platos.

- Ron, amigo, siéntate, y hablemos, creo que estás algo alterado y es mejor que esperes que...

- NO ESPERARE NADA MÁS HARRY!!!!!! YA PERDI MUCHO CON ESPERAR!!!

Y volvió a marcar todos los números, hasta que esta vez lo consiguió, pero le dio ocupado.

- Basta ya, me voy a la casa de ella ahora mismo.

- Ron... espera!!!!

Pero Ron ya había salido por la puerta a toda prisa, sin saber a donde iba, ni a qué iba, pero dispuesto a aclarar todo de una vez por todas.

- Hola Harry, a donde salió mi hermano a esta hora?- dijo Ginny, entrando a la cocina

- Hola Ginny, mira, es una larga historia... 

- Si quieres puedes quedarte a comer conmigo... – dijo Ginny, y se ruborizó un poco.

- Me encantaría, la verdad es que con mi padrino y con Remus, ya olvidé lo que es la juventud.

Ambos rieron y propusieron que comer esa noche, una noche en donde quizá un nuevo amor comenzaría a florecer.

Luego de usar polvos flu para llegar a Londres, y de pelear con el conductor del colectivo que le quería vender un "pasaje" de autobús, Ron llegó hasta la casa de Hermione. No sabía bien que le diría, pero tomó coraje, y presionó el timbre.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, hubo un momento en que casi se le corta la respiración al ver a Hermione por primera vez delante de él, sabiendo que era Atenea. La misma sorpresa se llevo ella, que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

- Ron... que haces aquí?

- Hermione, tenía que hablar urgente contigo, es algo muy importante que ya no aguanto más para decirte...

- Pero Ron... yo... no puedo ahora, estoy ocupada.

- no me digas que no Hermione, no puede seguir pasando el tiempo y que tú no sepas que yo... yo soy... 

- HERMIONE!!!! QUIEN ES??? – se escuchó una voz desde dentro.

Ron comprendió de inmediato que esa voz no era ni del padre ni de la madre de Hermione, y ella no tenía hermanos... entonces quizás era un...

- Hermione, está helando aquí afuera

Un muchacho rubio, de ojos celestes, y de mas o menos su misma edad, había salido de la casa, y estaba parado frente a el, abrazando a Hermione, SU Hermione.

- Justin... ¿por qué no me esperas adentro?... yo entro en un momento...

- De acuerdo... pero no demores. A propósito, ¿tu quien eres?- exclamó mirando a Ron.

- Yo soy...

- ... es un amigo!!- interrumpió Hermione- entra, ya voy yo, por favor... 

Luego que Justin entró a la casa, Ron subió al escalón donde estaba Hermione. Y por primera vez comprendió que estaba perdida y completamente enamorado de ella, y que a pesar de que el tiempo había pasado, y que ella había crecido, seguía teniendo en sus ojos ese brillo con una mezcla de dulzura y picardía, de los cuales él jamás se había olvidado.

- Ron- lo interrumpió ella- Bueno... él es... 

- No me interesa quien es él... lo único que quiero es que sepas que en todo este tiempo no me he olvidado de ti... y que a pesar que te traté muy mal si alguna vez nos encontramos, es porque era el único escudo que podía inventar para no develar mis sentimientos... y que desde... 

- Ron... Ron... espera. Ya pasó mucho tiempo... las cosas cambiaron, y yo, yo... conocí gente nueva...

- Justamente Hermione... yo, yo soy esa gente nueva, y tú eres mi gente nueva...

- No entiendo nada Ron...

- Yo soy Poseidon y tú... eres Atenea... 

- QUEEEEE?????? PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO RON????? 

- Te lo juro, me enteré cuando tú...

En ese momento la puerta se abrió nuevamente y salió otra vez Justin.

- Hermione, vamos ya mismo adentro, hace mucho frío y no quiero que sigas hablando con este... chico

Tomó a Hermione por la mano, y la llevó dentro. Ella no podía reaccionar todavía, estaba perpleja y no entendía nada.

- NOOOO, no te vallas!! Hermioneee!!! Soy yo, siempre lo fui, por favor, no me dejes... yo te amo!!!- gritaba Ron mientras veía como de los ojos de Hermione brotaban lágrimas, y mientras le cerraban la puerta en la cara.

Hermione estaba aturdida, no comprendía nada... pero lo único que resonaba en su cabeza era esas palabras, palabras que jamás creyó oír, "Ron es Poseidon".

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__ __


	12. Imposible de olvidar

****

Tienes un email

Capítulo XII: "Imposible de olvidar"

Ron volvió a la Madriguera muy triste y desanimado. Al llegar vio a Ginny y a Harry sentados en la mesa de la cocina, charlando y riendo.

-¡Ron!- exclamó Harry, acercándose a él. -¿Qué paso?

- Nada, Harry...

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿Y por que tienes esa cara?- preguntó Ginny.

- Es la única que tengo...

- Oh, vamos Ron, ¿qué paso? ¿No fuiste a la casa de Hermione?- dijo Harry.

- Sí, fui.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué te dijo?

- Oye, Harry, ahora no tengo ganas. ¿Por qué no siguen cenando? Se nota que la estaban pasando muy bien...

- Bueno, después hablamos... –respondió Harry, sonrojado al igual que Ginny.

Ron subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto. Se tiro en su cama, pensando en todo lo que le había pasado. No podía borrar la imagen de Hermione y ese engreído de Justin cuando él mismo se presento en su casa a confesarle cuanto la quería. Y Hermione le había pegado donde más le dolía. Pero nada tenía sentido. Ron se sentía igual que cuando Hermione le había rechazado, dejándole de escribir. Y ahora que se habían vuelto a acercarse, también lo rechazaba. Ron no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. No podía llorar... no debía llorar... No valía la pena... ya nada valía la pena para Ron, después de tantos rechazos...

-¿Ron? ¿Estas bien?- Harry había entrado a la habitación.

- Sí, estoy bien... –Ron se incorporo y se secó rápidamente las lágrimas.

-¿No me vas a contar que paso?

- Lo mismo de siempre, Harry...

-¿Se pelaron?

- No... siempre que veo a Hermione, termino sufriendo...

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué paso?

- Fui a la casa de Hermione, dispuesto a confesarle todo. Nunca había estado tan decidido.

-¿Y?

- Y ella me lastimó. Ella estaba con otro.

-¿Qué? ¿Con otro? ¡Imposible! Hermione no es de ese tipo de chicas...

- Lo sé, pero allí estaba él, abrazándola y compartiendo tiempo con ella.

-¿Y quien era?

- No sé, ni me importa. Un rubio de ojos celestes, un tal Justin, pero ya no me importa nada...

-¿Entonces no hablaste con Hermione?

- Oh sí que hable... le dije todo.

-¿Todo?

- Sí, todo. Le dije cuanto la quería, le dije que yo era Poseidon, le dije que la amaba...

-¿Y ella que te dijo?

- Nada...

-¿Nada?

- Solo me miro, con una mirada incrédula, y luego salió ese imbécil y se la llevo, y lo intenté Harry, pero como siempre todo me sale mal...

- Ron, tranquilízate... no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Hermione esta tan confundida como tú... 

- Pues, no lo parecía...

A la medianoche, Harry bajo de la habitación de Ron y se encontró con Ginny.

-¿Qué paso, Harry? ¿Ron se encuentra bien?

- Esta mejor... lo estará...

- Oye, Harry, gracias por todo... por quedarte a cenar conmigo...

- Fue un placer, Ginny... y si tu quieres podríamos hacerlo otra vez...

-¿Enserio?

- Ajá... y la próxima vez no habrá ninguna interrupción.

- Oye, Hermione, ¿quieres que alquilemos alguna película? No están dando nada interesante por la televisión... –dijo Justin, cambiando los canales sin parar.- ¿Qué dices? 

Hermione estaba sentada mirando el suelo.

-¡Hermione!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

- Digo si quieres que salgamos hasta el video que esta a media cuadra... ¿quieres?

- No sé... no creo que sea una buena idea...

-¿Qué te sucede? Desde que se fue ese pelirrojo ya ni me prestas atención- se quejo Justin tratando de besar a Hermione.

- No es nada, es que estoy muy cansada... –replicó Hermione, esquivando a Justin.

- Escucha, no sé quién era ese tipo, pero parece que te importa. Y te aviso que soy una persona muy celosa. No voy a permitir que mi novia ande con esa clase de gente...

-¿Novia?- repuso Hermione con incredulidad.

- Sí, ¿qué acaso no somos novios?

- No, creo que no. Mira, Justin, creo que no deberíamos ir demasiado rápido, recién nos conocemos, ¿no?

- Pero lo nuestro es muy fuerte, Hermione... no necesitamos tiempo si nos amamos...

- Yo... aún estoy algo confundida. Si es que de verdad te importo, por favor dame tiempo ¿sí?

- Es por ese, ¿no? Por el pelirrojo...

- Creo que sí...

-¡Lo sabía! No te preocupes, Hermione, te haré olvidar a ese imbécil... lo juro... –dijo Justin, volviendo a acercarse a Hermione para alcanzar sus labios.

- Bueno, es tarde Justin, ¿no deberías irte? –se apresuró a decir Hermione, poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

-¿Tarde? ¡Recién es medianoche! ¡Ahora comienza la fiesta en toda la ciudad! ¿Qué dices si vamos a bailar?

- Lo siento, tendrá que ser en otra oportunidad...

- Esta bien... me voy... pero no te tortures más con ese tipo, ¿eh?

- De acuerdo. Adiós.

-¿No me darás un besito?

-¡Justin!

- Solo bromeaba, adiós princesa.- y diciendo esto Justin se fue. Hermione dio un suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación. Las palabras que Ron le había dicho esta noche, le resonaban es su cabeza. ¿Podía ser posible de que Ron sea Poseidon? Ella juro haber escuchado eso, pero no estaba muy segura. En ese momento había estado bastante aturdida. ¿Y si era así? ¿Significaba que Ron la quería? Eso sonaba muy improbable... pero tenía que averiguar. O capaz que Ron se había enterado de su relación con Poseidon y solo quería burlarse de ella... y el único que sabía de la existencia de Poseidon era Harry. Y Harry era muy amigo de Ron y seguramente le había contado. Hermione ya no sabía que pensar, todo había sido muy sorpresivo... con todo esos tipos de pensamientos, se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó muy temprano para ir a la universidad. Cuando iba caminando rumbo a su parada de autobús, vio que un auto plateado descapotable se estacionaba a su costado. Hermione se volvió y vio a Justin que le sonreía dentro del auto.

- Hola, Hermione. ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Justin, bajándose del costoso auto.

- Justin... bien, ¿y tu?

- Maravilloso al poder verte. Te extrañe todo este tiempo.- respondió él, tomándole el brazo.

- Pero si nos vimos anoche...

- Es mucho tiempo para mí.

- Escucha, ahora tengo que ir a clase, después nos vemos...

-¡No! Tu te vienes conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Adonde?

- Te llevaré a la universidad en mi nuevo auto. Me lo compré la semana pasada y tu serás la afortunada que me acompañarás para mostrárselo a los chicos.

- Prefiero ir en el autobús...

-¡Nada de pero! Ahora mismo nos vamos.- repuso Justin, agarrando a Hermione por la muñeca y abriendo la puerta del auto para que ella subiera.

Hermione no pudo negarse, pero pensaba que había hecho mal en ir a buscar a Justin para olvidar a Ron. 

Al llegar a la universidad, el grupo de amigos de Justin se acercó inmediatamente a ellos.

-¡Justin! ¡Que buen auto!- decían todos. Justin no paraba de sonreír y de halagar al automóvil.

Hermione aprovecho para escabullirse y se fue corriendo al aula para entrar en su primera clase del día.

La campana sonó y todos los estudiantes salieron. Hermione quería irse antes de que Justin la viera, pero no tuvo tiempo, porque él la encontró y le dijo que la dejaría en su casa. Hermione trató de decirle que no era necesario, pero él insistía mucho y no le importaba en lo más mínimo de lo que pensaba Hermione. 

Durante el viaje a casa, Justin iba cantando una canción que había encontrado en una emisora de radio inglesa. Hermione no le prestaba atención, sino que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Tenía que ver a Ron. Preguntarle de dónde había sacado que él era Poseidon. Pero la Madriguera le quedaba muy lejos, y seguramente tendría que tomarse miles de autobuses para llegar allí. Entonces encontró su respuesta... Justin...

- Oye, Justin...

-¿Sí, Hermi?

- Ehmm... me preguntaba si es que me podrías llevar a un lugar.

- Donde tu quieras...

- Necesito ir a la casa de un amigo.

-¿De quién? ¿Del colorado? 

- Eh... sí...

- De ninguna manera. 

- Oh, por favor, es que necesito hablar con él, aclararle las cosas...

-¿Qué cosas?

- Tengo que decirle que él ya no me gusta más... –mintió Hermione.

- Entonces le cortarás el rostro, ¿cierto?

- Eso, exactamente.

- Ah, entonces sí, ¿dónde es?

Al instante siguiente el lujoso auto de Justin estaba parado frente a la Madriguera.

-¿Aquí es? Este lugar es un asco... ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-¡NO! 

-¿Cómo?

- Digo que... mejor no... yo hablaré con él, tu espérame aquí...

Hermione bajo del auto y se dirigió a la puerta y la tocó.

-¿Quién es? ¿¡Hermione!?

- Hola, Ginny...

-¡Oh, Hermione, amiga!- exclamó Ginny, abrazando a Hermione.- No sabes como te he echado de menos este tiempo...

- Y yo a ti, Ginny... ¿cómo has estado?

- Muy bien... ¿y tu?

- También...

- Es un placer volver a verte. Pero es extraño, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- En realidad vine a ver a Ron.

-¡¿A Ron?!

- Eh... sí... necesito hablar con él... ¿está en casa?

- Sí, esta un su habitación, ya lo voy a llamar.

- No te molestes, yo subiré. Además hace mucho que no vengo a la Madriguera...

- Esta igual que siempre... ^^

Hermione sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación de Ron. Tocó la puerta. Ninguna respuesta. Entonces la abrió y vio a Ron tumbado en su cama. Ella se acercó sigilosamente y notó que Ron estaba dormido profundamente. En ese momento miles de sentimientos se apoderaron de Hermione. De repente se olvidó de todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos meses. Se había olvidado de Poseidon, de Justin, de sus peleas, de todo. Solo en su mente estaba Ron. Y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, nunca Hermione pudo olvidarse de él. Nunca pudo olvidar esos hermosos ojos azules, sus abundantes pecas y su brillante pelo colorado. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto admitir que ningún otro podría ocupar el lugar que ocupaba Ron? Era simplemente aceptar que lo que sentía por Ron era amor, puro y verdadero amor. Y que siempre, aunque ella hiciera lo imposible para tratar de olvidarle, siempre iba a estar en su corazón. 

Hermione se sentó al lado de Ron y lo observó por unos instantes. No pudo evitar colocar su mano y empezar a acariciar el suave cabello de Ron. Era tan suave y lacio, que parecía escapársele de las manos. Ron se movió un poco, y Hermione temiendo que se despertara, saco su mano, pero Ron estiró el brazo y la tomó. Entonces Hermione puso su otra mano en la mejilla de Ron. Se quedó así por unos minutos. De improviso, Ron abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Hermione. Ron estaba convencido de que era un sueño, del cuál no quería despertar. Pero entonces vio que sostenía en su mano, la mano de Hermione. Ella inmediatamente saco su mando de la mejilla de Ron, sumamente avergonzada. (N/A: hice un lío con las manos, pero se entendió, ¿cierto? ^^)

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- dijo Ron, incorporándose muy sonrojado.

- Hola, Ron... necesitaba hablar contigo... –respondió Hermione, mirando como Ron trataba de acomodarse el cabello, que lo tenía todo desordenado.

-¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Y sobre que?

- Sobre lo que ocurrió anoche. 

- Eh... bueno... te escucho...

- Ron, ¿quién te contó sobre Poseidon? Fue Harry, ¿no?

- No, es enserio, yo soy Poseidon... y tu Atenea...

-¡Pero es que es imposible!

-¿Por qué?

- Porque... ni siquiera tienes Internet...

- Ahora tengo... –dijo Ron, señalando la computadora.

- Escucha, Ron... solo vine a decirte que no me gusta que andes averiguando sobre mi vida. Estoy segura de que Harry te contó sobre Poseidon... pero quiero que sepas que he sufrido mucho este tiempo... y ya no lo quiero hacer más... por eso creo que no deberíamos volver a vernos...

-¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué?

- Ron, se que eso que dijiste que tu eres Poseidon solo lo hiciste para bromear, y no me gusta que te burles de mí...

-¡Yo no me burlé de ti! ¡Hermione, tienes que creerme!

-¡No! ¡Por favor, Ron, ya basta! ¡No sabes como he sufrido todo este tiempo! ¡No quiero saber nada más de ti ni de Poseidon! No quiero... solo quiero... poder estar bien con Justin...

-¿¡Justin!? ¡Ese tipo no vale nada! ¡Tu no lo amas Hermione!

- Eso es problema mío, por favor Ron no te metas más en mi vida, ¿sí?

- No puedo dejar que estés con ese. ¿Qué no entiendes, Hermione? yo... yo...

-¡RON!- Ginny abrió la puerta de la habitación, y Ron le lanzó una mirada penetrante.- Upss... lo siento... ¿interrumpí algo? 

- ¬¬... Sí, querida hermana...

- Lo lamento, pero es que hay alguien que te busca desesperadamente...

-¿Quién es?

-¡RON! ¡RONNIE!- una chica rubia con unos hermosos ojos celestes entro de un portazo en la habitación, empujando a Ginny.

-¿¡Julianna!?

****************************

Buenas... ¿cómo andan gente? ¿Todo bien? Espero que sí.

¿Les gusto el capítulo? Se esta por armar la gorda, ¿no? Ya se viene lo emocionante, lo juro n___n

¡Che, gracias por sus reviews! Son muy alentadores, de verdad que inspiran mucho, así que continúen así, ¿eh?** ¡GRACIAS!**

Creo que les tengo una mala noticia... = ( parece ser que me cortaran Internet, porque pondrán otra línea de teléfono más barata que la que actualmente tengo, y con esa no se puede tener Internet... pero todavía no es seguro, así que no se preocupen!!! Y si esto llegara a suceder (espero que no!!!!!) tendrán que tener paciencia, porque tendré que irme hasta un ciber para poder actualizar las historias, así que paciencia queridos lectores!!!!

Dejen reviews, porfis.

Saludos cordiales,

Vero Granger

**** ****


	13. ¿Que es el amor?

****

Tienes un e-mail

Capitulo XIII: "¿Qué es el amor?"

-¡¿Julianna!? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- dijo Ron, incrédulo.

-¡Ay, Ron! ¡No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe!- contestó Julianna, lanzándose a los brazos de Ron.

Hermione estaba anonadada, mirando la escena. Entonces supo que había dos personas que estaban de más: ella y Ginny.

- Vamos, Ginny, mejor dejémoslos solos... –dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de la habitación junto a Ginny.

-¡NO!- Ron se paró rápidamente librándose de los brazos de Julianna y corriendo detrás de Hermione.- ¡Espera, Hermione!

Pero Hermione ya estaba saliendo de la Madriguera. Cuando salió vio que Justin se acercaba a la casa.

-¡Hermione! ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?

-¡Vámonos, Justin!

- Pero...

-¡Dije que vamos!

-¡Hermione!- Ron llegó hasta ellos, con Ginny y Julianna por detrás. 

Hermione no lo escuchó, simplemente se subió al auto.

-¡Por favor, espera, déjame explicarte!- suplicaba Ron.

-¡No hay nada que explicar, Ron Weasley! ¡Adiós!- exclamó Hermione, con furia.- ¡Vamos, Justin!

Al instante el lujoso auto de Justin se alejaba de la Madriguera, dejando a un pobre muchacho colorado desamparado y desesperado.

-¿Estas bien, Hermione? ¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Justin, cuando iban andando por la carretera.

- No lo sé... lamento que hallas tenido que ver esto... juro que no volverá a repetirse... –respondió Hermione.

- No hay problema, linda... tengo una pregunta...

-¿Cuál?

-¿Ya le has aclarado las cosas al pelirrojo?

- Eh... si lo hice... creo que no volverá a molestarme...

- Genial, Hermione, genial...

- Sí... eh... Justin... ¿te acuerdas la otra noche que me dijiste que éramos novios?

- Si me acuerdo. Pero me dijiste que te diera tiempo para que pienses...

- Eh, ya lo pense...

-¿Enserio? ¿Y que decidiste?

- Eh... bueno... he decidido que me encantaría ser tu novia...

-¿Qué? ¿Me lo dices enserio?- dijo Justin, deteniendo el auto justo enfrente de la casa de Hermione.

- Sí... muy enserio.

- Sabia que no podías resistirte... –respondió Justin, acercándose a Hermione y la besó. Esta vez ella no se negó, quería olvidarse de Ron. Pero aquel primer beso no era el que se había esperado, porque en realidad ella no sentía nada por Justin, solo era un beso sin amor, un beso sin sentido.

Hermione se alejó de los labios de Justin y se bajo rápidamente del auto.

-¿Qué pasa?- se extrañó Justin.

- Es que... es tarde... –respondió Hermione, caminando hacia su casa.- Adiós, Justin, y gracias...

- No hay porque... nos vemos, que sueñes conmigo.- dijo Justin, sonriendo.

- ¬¬... buenas noches, Justin. 

Justin le guiñó un ojo y arrancó el auto a toda velocidad. Hermione entró en la casa, y vio a sus padres sentados en el living.

-¡Hermione! ¿Adónde fuiste y por qué vienes a esta hora?

- Fui a la casa de Ron...

-¿Qué? 

- Después hablaremos, papá, ahora estoy cansada...

- Esta bien, hija, buenas noches... –dijo el señor Granger.

- Ah, por cierto... hoy me puse de novia... –dijo Hermione, subiendo las escaleras y encerrándose en su habitación. 

-¿QUÉ? ¡Hermione! ¡Ven aquí!- exclamó el señor Granger.

- Déjala, Gregory... cuando este lista nos lo contará... –dijo la señora Granger.

-¿Tu crees?

- Claro, si al fin y al cabo somos sus padres, ¿no?

Mientras tanto, Hermione estaba en su habitación. Sin ganas de cambiarse de ropa, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió contemplando el infinito firmamento. Pero en cada estrella que estaba en el cielo, estaba Ron. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto le importaba? ¡Pero ella ya estaba con Justin! ¡Tenía que olvidarlo, de alguna manera tenía que hacerlo! Hermione se tiro en su cama y tomó uno de sus enormes libros. Al abrirlo descubrió unas fotografías de ella, Ron y Harry. Hermione agarró la foto de Ron. Era en la época de Hogwarts. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que haber cambiado tanto? Hermione dejo caer una lágrima silenciosa, que cayó sobre la fotografía. Pero ya era suficiente. Tenía que olvidarlo, y esta vez era enserio. Hermione se secó las lágrimas y tiró la foto en un costado de la habitación. Entonces tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Hermione? ¿Puedo pasar?

- Si, madre, adelante...

-¿Estas bien, hija? 

- Por supuesto, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que te vi algo alterada.

- No, estoy bien, mamá, perfectamente...

- Ahora cuéntame sobre tu novio... ¿quién es? ¿Ron?

-¿Qué? ¡NO! No es Ron...

-¿No es Ron? ¿Pero que no era que fuiste a su casa?

- Sí, fui, ¿y que hay con eso?

- Entonces fuiste a visitar a tu novio... 

- Mamá, tu sabes que con Ron no va más...

-¿Y que fuiste a hacer a su casa?

- Solo... a hablar con él...

- Hermione... siempre supe que ese chico te gustaba... 

-¿Cómo? ¿De que estas hablando? A mí nunca me gusto Ron...

- No puedes engañarme... también tuve tu edad, aunque no lo creas... ^^

- Mamá...

- Y se notaba en tus ojos, hija... te lo digo porque yo también me enamoré...

- No, creo que estas equivocada, madre... con Ron no pasó nada...

-¿Qué es esto?- se extrañó la señora Granger, tomando la foto de Ron tirada en el suelo.

- Nada... solo una foto...

- Hermione... ¿qué hacías con una foto de Ron? ¿Qué no es que no pasa nada?

-¡Mamá! ¡No pasa nada! Es que...

-¿?

-¡Esta bien! Me gustaba Ron...

-¿Te gustaba?

-¡Bueno, aún me gusta!

-¿Y no es tu novio?

- No...

-¿Y quien es?

- Justin...

-¡¿Justin?!

-¡Sí! ¿Que tiene?

- Bueno, para serte sincera hija... ese chico no me gusta para nada...

- Yo lo escogí mamá...

-¿Y que hay de Ron? ¿Lo dejas así como así?

- Sí... Ron me hizo sufrir mucho, quiero olvidarme de él...

- Pero Hermione, lo conoces desde que tienes 11 años... 

- Ya lo sé... pero tengo que hacerlo... es por mí...

- Escucha, hija... no te diré lo que tienes que hacer... solo haz lo que te parezca mejor... pero sabes que tu padre y yo siempre te apoyaremos en lo que necesites...

- Gracias, mamá...

- Te quiero, Hermione... buenas noches...

- Buenas noches...

- Ah, aquí tienes la foto, deberías guardarla, no todos los días consigues fotos de chicos tan lindos... –sonrió la señora Granger, entregándole la foto de Ron a Hermione.

-¡Madre!

- ^^... Hasta mañana, hija...

Mientras tanto, en la Madriguera, la familia Weasley disfrutaba de una cena familiar. Todos supieron el motivo de la llegada de Julianna. Resulta que ella era la hermana de la esposa de Bill, y Bill y su familia habían decidido darse una vuelta por la Madriguera, ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no se paseaban por allí, y Julianna les había rogado que la llevasen con ellos.

- ...Y así es como te digo Molly, allá en Rumania, a mí me eligieron como la bruja más linda, otorgado por Corazón de Bruja, que obvio tiene sus emisiones allá.- decía Julianna, acariciando su cabello.

- Oh,... que bueno... - dijo la señora Weasley, que para ese entonces ya había escuchando la historia unas 10 veces.

- Ron, estás muy callado- interrumpió Bill, mientras se servía un poco de papas asadas.

Ron parecía no oír nada, estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos y ni siquiera había probado bocado.

- Ron... Ron!!!!- Percy lo sacudía. 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué te sucede, hijo?- preguntó el señor Weasley, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Nada, solo que estoy... muy cansado... –mintió Ron. Ginny le dirigió una mirada.

-¿Por qué no vas a acostarte?- le recomendó Sara, la esposa de Bill.

- Si, eso creo que haré... permiso...

Ron se puso de pie, pero no se fue a su habitación, sino que salió y se sentó en la escalera de la entrada de la casa.

- Hola, tío Ron, ¿qué haces?- uno de los hijos de Bill, Michael de 7 años, se había acercado a él. Éste era colorado igual que todos los Weasley y con los mismos ojos azules que Bill.

- Hola, Michael. Nada, no estoy haciendo nada...

- Se te nota aburrido...

- Mi vida es aburrida... aunque esta llena de problemas...

-¿Y si esta llena de problemas porque es aburrida?- dijo el pequeño, algo confuso.

- No lo entenderías... aún eres chiquito... y eres afortunado por eso...

- Yo no quiero ser chiquito...

-¿Por qué? Cuando uno es chico, no tiene que preocuparse por nada, solo por la escuela...

- Pero a mi no me gusta la escuela...

- No te preocupes... cuando vallas a la escuela de magia de Rumania te divertirás mucho. Por ahora tienes que pasar este tiempo en una escuela muggle, ¿sabes?

- Sí, pero tu no fuiste a una escuela muggle, tío Ron...

- Eso es verdad... pero tal vez sea tan divertido como la escuela de magia...

- Te equivocas, tío Ron.- dijo la voz de una niña de 12 años, Melany, la otra hija de Bill, una chica alta y pelirroja como su hermano. También se acercó a ellos y se sentó al otro lado de Ron.- Una escuela de magia es mucho más divertida que cualquier otra cosa.

- Cierto que tu ya empezaste... ¿y como te va, Melany?

- Muy bien, perfectamente.

-... ¿y tienes muchos amigos?

- Uf... es que soy muy simpática, además que me va muy bien en todas las materias...

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te pareces un poco al tío Percy?

- No, nunca me lo habías dicho, tío Ron...

- Eso es verdad, eres tan molesta como el tío Percy.- rió Michael.

- Eso es la envidia que me tienes, porque no te va tan bien en la escuela como a mí...

Ron no escuchaba la pelea de sus sobrinos, sino que no podía alejar de su mente a una sola persona: a Hermione. No había nada que hacer. Esta vez todo estaba perdido. Y por culpa de Julianna... ¿por qué le tenía que pasar esto?

- Yo soy mejor que tú... ¿o no, tío Ron? ¿Tío Ron?- dijo Melany.

-¿Tío?- exclamó Michael.

-¡Tío Ron!- gritaron los dos al unísono. 

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿A ti que te pasa, tío Ron? Estuviste muy distraído en la cena... –respondió Melany.

- Y queremos saber que te pasa.- agregó Michael.

- Gracias por intentar ayudarme, pero creo que no podrían hacer nada... –les dijo Ron, sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?- se extrañó Michael.

- Solo dinos que se trata. Yo sé de todo un poco, así que si puedo ayudarte.- dijo Melany, dándose aires de superioridad.

-¿Sabes algo sobre el amor?

-¿El amor? ¿Acaso te gusta alguien, tío Ron?- dijo Melany.

- Sí...

-¿La tía Julianna?- dijo Michael. Ron negó con la cabeza.

-¿No es la tía Julianna? ¿Entonces quién es?- preguntó Melany.

- Una chica, la chica más hermosa e inteligente que halla visto...

-¿Cómo se llama?- cuestionó Michael.

- Hermione...

-¿Hermione? ¡Que nombre más extraño!- exclamó Michael.

-¿Y que paso? ¿Ella no te quiere?- quiso saber Melany.

- Parece ser que no... pero el problema es que no puedo sacármela de la cabeza... dime, Melany... tu que sabes de todo... ¿qué debo hacer?

- Ah... bueno... yo... –tartamudeó Melany.

-¿Ves que no sabes nada?- se burló Michael.

- Ambos todavía son chicos... cuando sean más grandes... - empezó a decir Ron.

- Yo soy grande.- interrumpió Melany.

- Y yo también.- añadió Michael.

- Bueno, cuando sean un poquito más grande, entenderán lo que es el amor... –sonrió Ron, abrazando a sus sobrinos.- Solo les digo que el amor es algo muy hermoso... y que nos hace sentir muy bien, nos hace sentir felices, nos hace sentir completos... por supuesto cuando un amor es correspondido...

- Ya quiero ser grande para saber lo que es el amor, tío Ron... –dijo Michael.

-¿Niños?- Ginny se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Hola, tía Ginny!- dijo Michael, corriendo hacia ella.

- Hola, Mike... ¿de qué hablaban con el tío Ron?- dijo Ginny.

- Hablábamos sobre el amor.- respondió Melany.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y que les dijo el tío Ron sobre el amor?- contestó Ginny, sonriendo.

- Que el amor es algo muy hermoso... y que nos hace sentir muy bien.- dijo Melany.

-¿Sí? Valla, no sabía que el tío Ron podía ser tan sentimental... –sonrió Ginny, mirando a un Ron ruborizado.- Escuchen, niños, ya es tarde y su madre los está buscando para que vallan a dormir...

- Oh... esta bien... hasta mañana, tía Ginny y tío Ron- saludaron Melany y Michael.

- Buenas noches, niños- respondieron ambos sonriendo.

Enseguida los niños se fueron, dejando a los hermanos solos.

- Ron... lamento lo que ocurrió esta tarde... –dijo después de un rato Ginny.

- No te preocupes, Ginny, ya sé que todo me sale mal...

- Por favor, Ron... no te tortures... estoy segura de que Hermione se dará cuenta del enorme error que esta cometiendo... no me gusta verte así, ¿sabes?

- A mí no me gusta estar así, Ginny... no sé que hacer... estoy desesperado... y con la pesada de Julianna molestándome todo el tiempo... enserio te digo... mi vida es una pesadilla...

- Y la verdad que Julianna es una pesadilla... pero no te preocupes... yo estoy segura que Hermione te sigue queriendo...

-¿Qué alguna vez me quiso?

-¡Claro que sí!

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ella te lo dijo?

- No, pero yo lo sé... se notaba... además... ella tenía una foto tuya entre sus libros... ^^

-¿Enserio?

-¡Sí! Aunque parezca increíble...

- Gracias, Ginny...

-¿Por qué?

- Por ayudarme... gracias...

-¡Para eso estamos las hermanas, Ron!

- Ojalá existieran tantas como tú...

- Oh, ya basta, Ron, me haces ruborizar... n__n

-¿Y como va todo con Harry?

-¿Con Harry? bien, supongo...

- Sabía que ustedes iban a terminar juntos...

- Pero Ron, ni siquiera salimos...

- Estoy seguro de que pronto te invitará a salir. Es que Harry es un poco tímido...

- Lo noté... es tarde, me voy a dormir, buenas noches, Ron.

- Adiós, Ginny...

Ron subió a su cuarto, y se sentó en el escritorio. Saco un pequeño libro que en la tapa una etiqueta que decía "Propiedad de Ron Weasley, por favor no tocar, si no quiere sufrir una peligrosa maldición". Lo abrió y escribió lo que en aquellos momentos sentía:

__

No quiero llorar por ti, hace rato te perdí

y cuando cierro mis ojos, 

siempre amor, estas aquí.

Cada lugar que recorro tiene que ver contigo,

A cada paso, hay testigos, de este amor que se nos fue.

Dije adiós, fue el final, y nada quedó entre los dos.

Y te vas, y me voy, y nadie dijo perdón

Lloras tú, lloro yo, nuestro sol se apagó

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan todos por aquí? Espero que muy bien. 

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Ojalá que les haya gustado tanto como a mí... n__n

¿Les gustó lo que escribió Ron al final del cap? Les cuento que es una parte de una canción muy linda, que me gusta mucho, y la puse porque me parece que va muy bien con este capítulo, así que espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. ¿Saben quién la canta? Dejen su opinión del cap y de la canción y también a ver si adivinan quién la canta... ^^ ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Dejen un poco +, ¿sí? **¡Gracias!**

¡Los veo en la próxima! 

__

Vero Granger


	14. En el cine

****

Tienes un email

Capítulo XIV: "En el cine"

La tarde estaba soleada y fresca. Ron estaba sentado en la entrada de la Madriguera junto a Julianna.

-¿Ron? ¿Ronnie?- dijo ella, acariciando el cabello de Ron.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ron, algo harto por la presencia de la chica.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy?

- No lo sé... 

- Yo opino que salgamos a algún lado... en pocos días me iré, Ronnie... tenemos que aprovechar este tiempo que nos queda juntos.

- Eh... escucha, Julianna, tengo que hablarte...

-¡Ya sé!- interrumpió Julianna.- Vallamos a la ciudad... ¿quieres ir a un cine muggle? 

-¿A un que?

-¡Un cine! Es como ver la televisión, salvo que en una pantalla más grande. Es muy divertido, y la pasaremos genial, ¿qué dices?

- Me parece una buena idea, pero antes tengo que hablar contigo...

-¡Oh, genial, Ron!- exclamó Julianna, sin hacer caso a las palabras de Ron.- Tengo que ir a prepararme. – Enseguida salió corriendo y entro en la casa.

Ron dio un suspiro y también entro en la casa. Se sentó en la cocina y vio a Ginny bajar las escaleras. 

-¡Ron!- dijo al verlo. -¿Cómo me veo?

-¡Ginny, te ves genial!- respondió Ron, mirando a su hermana. Ésta estaba usando un hermoso vestido negro hasta las rodillas y unos enormes aros de plata. Llevaba el pelo suelto y un poco de maquillaje.

-¿Enserio me lo dices?

-¡Claro! ¿Adónde vas?

- Pues... Harry me invitó a cenar... –dijo Ginny, ruborizándose.

-¿De verdad? ¡Genial, Ginny! ¿Ves? Te dije que te iba a invitar a salir.- dijo Ron, sonriendo.

-¡Ay, estoy tan nerviosa! Tengo miedo de hacer un papelón y que Harry no me invite más...

-¡Pero que dices! Si te ves fabulosa... 

- Tienes razón... todo irá bien... ¿se supone que tengo que hacerlo esperar un poco, no?

- Creo que sí...

- Bien, esperaré arriba... – dijo Ginny, subiendo de a tres la escalera.

Tocaron la puerta y Harry entro.

-¡Harry, hola!- saludo Ron.

-¿Cómo estas Ron? 

- No tan bien como tú... ¿cómo es eso que invitaste a salir a mi hermana?

- Ah... bueno... yo... –tartamudeó Harry, sonrojándose.- Espero que no te moleste...

-¡No, nada que ver! Me alegro mucho por ti... y también por Ginny.

- Que bueno... eh... Ron... ¿cómo van las cosas con Hermione?

- Para serte sincero, van muy mal... y encima no puedo sacármela a la pesada de Julianna, enserio, uno de estos días voy a terminar muerto.

- Oh, vamos, Ron, no exageres... ¿quieres que hable con Hermione?

-¡No! Creo que ya hiciste demasiado, Harry... mejor dejemos las cosas como están, ¿sí?

- Como quieras... ¿le faltará mucho a Ginny?

- No lo sé... ¡Ginny, Harry esta aquí!- gritó Ron.

-¡Ya bajo, dile a Harry que espere!- respondió Ginny.

- Ya escuchaste, Harry... y tiene para rato, así que siéntate.- dijo Ron.

Unos minutos después, Ginny bajo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Harry se quedó como un estúpido mirándola.

- Eh... Harry, por si no lo notaste estas babeando... –comentó Ron, divertido.

Al escuchar esto, Harry se sonrojo.

- Te ves... herm--os-a... Gi-n--ny- balbuceó Harry, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

- Gracias, Harry... ¿nos vamos?- respondió Ginny, algo nerviosa.

Harry sonrió y le ofreció su brazo, que Ginny lo tomó encantada.

-¡Diviértanse! – les gritó Ron, cuando habían salido de la Madriguera.

-¡Ronnie!- gritó Julianna bajando las escaleras corriendo.- ¡Ya es hora de irnos, vámonos!

-¿Tan temprano?

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Estoy bien?- dijo Julianna, que tenía puesto una pollera negra y una camisa roja.

- Te ves bien... vamos... – respondió Ron.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Sí, que pasa mamá?

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, leyendo un libro. Su madre entró a la cocina y se sentó con ella.

- No sé si te acuerdas, pero tu padre y yo tenemos esa cena que organizaron los dentistas del hospital.- dijo.

- Si me acuerdo mamá...

- Bien, entonces te cuidas, nosotros ya nos vamos. 

- No hay problema madre.

-¿No saldrás con Justin hoy?

- La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de salir... además no sé nada de Justin.

- Esta bien... nos vamos hija. Prepárate algo saludable para comer. Y cuídate mucho.

- Lo haré mamá... adiós.

Justo cuando sus padres se fueron, tocaron a la puerta. Hermione atendió, y era Justin.

-¿Justin? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a buscarte, ¿quieres ir al cine?

-¿Al cine? ¿Ahora?

-¡Sí, vamos!

- Pero...

-¡Nada de peros! Ahora mismo vas a cambiarte. Te esperaré aquí.

Hermione subió rápidamente a su habitación y se puso lo primero que encontró.

Enseguida bajo de vuelta.

-¡Te ves espléndida!- dijo Justin.- Ahora vámonos.

El lujoso auto descapotable de Justin estaba estacionado enfrente de la casa de Hermione.

Ambos subieron y se dirigieron al cine.

Al llegar, notaron que no había mucha gente haciendo la cola para entrar al cine, cosa que Hermione agradeció. Justin compró las entradas y entraron. Se ubicaron en unas butacas en el medio del lugar, lejos de las demás personas.

-¡Ron, apúrate!- gritó Julianna corriendo hacia el cine.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- respondió Ron, yendo detrás de ella.

Ambos entraron ya cuando la película había empezado.

-¡Wow! ¿Esto es un cine? ¡Es genial!- exclamó Ron en voz alta, cuando entraron. Muchos de los presentes le reprocharon que se callara.

-¡Si, esto es un cine, Ron! Y cállate, que la gente quiere escuchar.- le susurró Julianna.- Ven, nos sentemos aquí.

Hermione estaba demasiado aburrida. Primero, porque nunca le había gustado ir al cine, y menos ahora que estaba con Justin, además la película no estaba muy emocionante.

Escuchó unos susurros y vio que una pareja se sentaba delante de ellos, tapándole la vista hacia la pantalla.

Entonces reconoció ese cabello tan colorado. ¡Era Ron! Y encima estaba con esa aquella rumana rubia.

- Justin... –susurró Hermione, queriéndose ir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Ninguna respuesta. Hermione se volvió hacia Justin y lo vio inmerso en la película.

-¡Justin! ¿Me estas escuchando?- insistió Hermione 

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Justin.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí? Esta película es demasiado aburrida... –le mintió Hermione en voz baja.

- A mí me parece bastante interesante.- repuso Justin, volviéndose hacia Hermione.- Oye... ¿no es ese tu amigo pelirrojo?- agregó cuando vio a Ron sentado delante de ellos.

- Sí, es él... pero no hables tan fuerte- susurró Hermione. 

- Entonces ya entiendo... te quieres ir porque esta él, ¿no? 

- Pues sí... creo que sí.

- No nos vamos nada. Y tu te quedarás conmigo hasta que termine la película.- dijo cortante Justin, posando otra vez su mirada en la pantalla.

Hermione dio un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

- Oye, Julianna.- dijo Ron. Al escucharlos hablar, Hermione se quedo en silencio y presto atención en la conversación. 

-¿Qué pasa Ron?- respondió Julianna.

-¿Cómo hacen esas personas para estar ahí dentro?- preguntó Ron, algo confuso señalando la pantalla.

- La verdad Ron, yo también me lo pregunto... aunque fui muchas veces a un cine muggle, pero nunca logré comprender como quedan ahí dentro... creo que antes los filman y eso queda guardado en un video. Y lo ponen en un aparato para que reproduzca la película en el cine, ¿entiendes?

-¿Así es como hacen para quedarse ahí? 

- Creo que sí... y deja de hablar tan fuerte, Ron, que la gente quiere escuchar.

Ron se calló por unos minutos. La verdad que el cine muggle no era algo que le agradara tanto y había empezado a aburrirse. Ron se dio cuenta de que ese era el momento indicado para hablar con Julianna y aclarar las cosas. Desde que Julianna había llegado a Inglaterra, Ron había intentado hablar con ella, pero siempre se le terminaba escapando cuando quería hablar. Pero este era el momento.

- Eh... Julianna...

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Ronnie? – dijo Julianna, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ron.

- Eh... me gustaría poder hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre que Ron? ¿Ahora? ¿No puede esperar?

- No, creo que no...

- Bueno... te escucho entonces... 

- Eh... solo quiero que sepas una cosa...

-¿Qué?

- Bueno... cuando yo fui a Rumania y te conocí... eh... y nos pusimos de novios, ¿te acuerdas?

- Claro que me acuerdo Ronnie, fue el día más feliz de toda mi vida.

- Eh... y cuando cortamos yo te dije que estaba enamorado de otra chica...

- Sí, pero yo ya sé que eso es mentira, Ron.

- No creo que sea mentira, Julianna, es la verdad.- dijo Ron. Hermione se acercó un poco más para escuchar.

-¿Cómo?

- Sí... escucha, Julianna, tú eres una gran persona, pero solo te quiero como una amiga y nada más... nunca llegué a enamorarme de ti. Lo intenté pero no podía olvidar a la otra chica... lo siento... de verdad.

- Ron... no mientas... yo sé que tu-

- No te estoy mintiendo... es la verdad... lo lamento... –interrumpió Ron.

Julianna sacó su cabeza del hombro de Ron y se quedó en silencio unos minutos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que lo lamentas? ¡Tu no sabes lo mal que me siento ahora Ron!- dijo Julianna de repente, con ojos brillantes.

- Julianna, baja la voz... –dijo Ron, avergonzado.

-¡No! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Eres lo peor que me ha pasado Ron!- exclamó Julianna como una loca. Todos los presentes no se animaban a hablar, por miedo a que Julianna se pusiera más loca de lo que estaba.

Enseguida salió corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando ella se fue, todos posaron su mirada en Ron.

Hermione estaba pasmada. Se había quedado inmóvil, sin saber que hacer ni que decir, al igual que Ron.

Ron se sentía a morir, nunca lo habían humillado tanto. Además Julianna estaba muy mal, por su culpa, pero era la verdad e iba a ser peor que le mintiera.

Se quedó hasta el final de la película, aunque ni le presto atención a ella.

Al terminar, las luces se prendieron y la sala quedó iluminada. Justin se paró, desperezándose y bostezando.

- Buena película, ¿no Hermione?- dijo, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Eh?

- Nada, olvídalo... si ni estuviste prestando atención...

- Lo siento, Justin... se que no fue la cita que esperábamos...

- No hay problema, vámonos.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada a Ron, que seguía sentado en la butaca. Ron se paso la mano sobre el cabello y dio un suspiro. 

-¿Hermione? ¿Nos vamos?

- Eh... sí, sí...

Ron se puso de pie y caminó desanimado hacia la salida.

En el camino chocó contra un hombre.

-¡Eh! Ten más cuidado...

- Lo siento, no lo vi... –dijo Ron, volviéndose hacia él. Para su mala suerte, había chocado con el engreído novio de Hermione. Y lo peor era de que Hermione estaba con él.

- Ah, eres tú... –dijo Justin, con desprecio.

- Sí...

- Que raro verte en la ciudad... ¿por qué no vuelves de donde saliste y nos dejas de molestar a mí y a Hermione?

- Justin... –dijo Hermione.

- No, déjalo, tiene razón... mejor me voy.- respondió Ron, alejándose de allí.

Cuando Ron se fue, Justin dijo:

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Hermione?

- Yo no haré nada contigo.- dijo Hermione enojada.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Nadie te da derecho de que trates así a la gente, Justin!

- Pero, ese tipo nos estaba molestando.

-¡No te ha hecho nada!

-¡Pero a ti, sí!

- Mira Justin, te diré una cosa. No te metas en mi vida, mis problemas no te importan. –dijo cortante Hermione 

- Pero... ¡Hermione! ¿Adónde vas?

-¡No te importa!- dijo Hermione, tomando un taxi y subiéndose en él.

******************


	15. Amigos de antes

****

Tienes un email

Capítulo XV: Amigos de antes

-¡Ron, apúrate que ya se van!- grito Ginny desde la escalera, a su hermano que estaba arriba.

-¡Voy, Ginny!- dijo Ron, bajando las escaleras corriendo.

Los dos hermanos se dirigieron a la sala, donde los señores Weasley y Percy estaban parados en la chimenea. Bill y su familia volvería a Rumania a travez de polvos flú.

- Bueno, ya se nos hace tarde... – dijo Sara, sonriendo.- Hasta pronto, señora Weasley.

- Adios, querida... cuidate.- respondio la señora Weasley, abrazando a su nuera.

- Hasta luego abuela.- saludaron Melany y Michael. La señora Weasley los agarro y los abrazo con mucha fuerza, soltando un sollozo.

- Mamá, no se irán para siempre... –la consolo Ron.

- Tienes razon, hijo... solamente es que los voy a extrañar mucho.- dijo la señora Weasley esta vez agarrando a Bill.

Luego de mucho tiempo de saludos, cada integrante de la familia tomo un poco de polvos flu.

Julianna estaba parada con la mirada perdida y tenia los ojos hinchados. Ron penso que seguramente habria estado llorando. Pero ya se le iba a pasar... aunque Ron se sentia un poco mal. Supuestamente ella se iba a quedar con Ron luego de que Bill y su familia se fueran de vuelta para Rumania, pero después de lo ocurrido en el cine, lo mejor era que se fuera de allí.

La primera en hechar los polvos en la chimenea fue ella y desaparecio sin decir nada. Luego pasaron los niños. La señora Weasley tenia los ojos brillantes al ver que entre el humo sus nietos la saludaban con la mano. Bill la abrazo para consolarla, y tambien abrazo a Ron, Ginny, Percy y al señor Weasley. Después, él y su esposa desaparecieron.

- Bien... yo me tengo que ir, tengo muchisimo trabajo. Adios.- dijo Percy, abandonando la Madriguera a toda velocidad.

- Yo debo volver al trabajo.- anuncio el señor Weasley. 

- Oye, Arthur, tengo que ir al callejón Diagon. ¿Por qué no nos vamos juntos?- dijo la señora Weasley.

- Esta bien, pero apurate, Molly, no quiero llegar tarde.- agrego el señor Weasley.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos se fueron.

Ron y Ginny se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, sin saber que hacer. Ron le conto a Ginny lo que habia sucedido en el cine. Ella lo escuchaba muy sorprendida. 

- Pero, Ron... tu y Julianna quedaron bien, ¿no? Me refiero que seguiran siendo amigos... –dijo Ginny.

- A mi parecer, no... ella esta muy afectada, Ginny. No quiere verme ni en figurita... –respondio Ron.

- Mejor para ti, ¿no? Aunque sea ya no tendras que aguantarla... –dijo Ginny, sonriendo.

- En eso tienes razon. Pero lo mismo me siento mal...

- Ay, Ron, deja de preocuparte tanto. Tu sabes como es Julianna, se olvidara de esto muy pronto. Ya veras que dentro de dos semanas ya estara de novia con otro chico...

-¿Tu crees?

-¡Claro!

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Ron fue a atender.

-¡Harry! ¿cómo estas?- dijo, dejando entrar a Harry.

- Hola, Ron. 

- Que bueno que viniste. Estoy bastante aburrido.- dijo Ron.

- En realidad vine a ver a Ginny. 

-¿A Ginny? 

- Hola, Harry.- dijo Ginny acercandose a el.

- Hola, Ginny. Te vine a buscar para que salgamos, ¿quieres?

- Por supuesto, me encantaria. Dejame ir a buscar mi campera, ¿si?

- De acuerdo...

- Oye, Harry... ¿y yo?

-¿Tu que?

- Ya nunca vienes a hablar conmigo. Siempre con Ginny. Y por si no te diste cuenta, antes de que tu vinieras yo estaba charlando con mi hermana. Ahora tendre que quedarme solo.

- Lo siento, Ron... pero crei que te habias dado cuenta.

-¿De que?

- Pues... que a mi me importa Ginny... y quiero salir con ella...

- Lo he notado, Harry...

- Por favor, Ron... no te pongas celoso... Ginny siempre va a ser tu hermana y yo siempre voy a ser tu amigo... 

- Esta bien, sal con Ginny, pero vuelvan temprano, aunque sea para que yo no cene solo...

- Genial, gracias.

Enseguida Ginny aparecio de vuelta en la cocina.

-¿Vamos, Harry?

- Si, claro.

-¡Vuelvan temprano!- les grito Ron, cuando ellos iban saliendo, pero Harry y Ginny iban tan entretenidos que no lo habia escuchado.

El telefono sono en la casa de Hermione. Ella estaba en su habitacion, estudiando. Su madre entro en la habitacion.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa mamá?

- Es Justin. Te llama por telefono.

-¿Justin? Dile que no estoy, que no estare todo el fin de semana.- susurro Hermione.

Su madre la miro extrañada, pero hizo lo que dijo su hija.

-¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunto Hermione, luego de que ella colgara.

- Quiere verte, ¿qué es lo que pasa, Hermione?

- No quiero volver a verlo. No es la persona que creia que era.

-¿No lo es?

-¡No! Es demasiado superficial, y muy engreido. Y eso no va conmigo...

-¿Y por que no se lo dices?

- Porque no se como hacerlo... tengo que pensarlo un poco mas... 

- De acuerdo, hija... oye, solo venia a decirte que me llamaron del hospital. Tengo que irme. Te quedaras sola, ya sabes que tu padre esta de viaje. ¿No te molesta?

- No, para nada. Ve tranquila, mamá.

- Bien, gracias, deja una nota si es que sales.

- No creo, pero lo hare. Adios.

- Hasta pronto.

Eran las 7 de la tarde y por fin Hermione terminaba de estudiar. Bajo a la sala y prendio un rato la television.

El telefono volvio a sonar, pero Hermione espero que la contestadora automatica atendiera. Luego de un sonido, se escucho la voz de Justin que decia:

__

Hola, Hermione... eh... soy Justin, me gustaria que nos veamos, quiero hablar contigo por lo que paso ayer...

¿te has enfadado conmigo? Espero que no. Te he extrañado, por favor, Hermi... si es que estas ahí, atiende, sino, por favor llámame.

Hermione no penso en hablarlo. No queria saber mas de Justin. Apago el televisor. Y se puso de pie. Desde ayer a la noche, no habia podido dejar de pensar en Ron, lo habia visto bastante deprimido. Tenia que hacer algo. Justin lo habia tratado muy mal, y ella se sentia mal por eso tambien. Entonces decidio ir a ver a Ron, solamente para aclararle las cosas.

Ron estaba tirado en el sofa de la sala, sumamente aburrido. No sabia que hacer. Aunque no podia sacarse de la cabeza a Hermione. Le parecia imposible dejar de pensar en ella, habia intentado de todo, pero no podia. No podia creer que Hermione estuviera saliendo con un chico como Justin. Ella parecia tener mal gusto, pensaba Ron.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Ron bajo vagamente las escaleras, y abrio la puerta. Al ver quien era, casi se cae de la sorpresa.

-¿¡Hermione!? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto incredulo.

- Hola, Ron... ¿cómo estas?- saludo Hermione.

- Bien, pero...

-¿Puedo pasar?

- Eh... si, claro, claro...

Ron la invito a pasar y se sentaron en la cocina.

- Eh... ¿quieres algo?

- No, gracias... tal vez luego.

- De acuerdo.- respondio Ron, sentandose. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir. 

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo Ron, rompiendo ese incomodo silencio.

- Bueno, me gustaria que hablemos... sobre lo que paso anoche... 

- Bien, si es por lo que me dijo tu novio...

- Ya no es mi novio...

-¿Ya no? ¿Por qué?

- No, porque no es la persona que yo creia que era. Me he equivocado con el...

- Entiendo... 

- Ron, yo solo queria que sepas que lamento mucho lo que ha sucedido ayer, ya sabes...

-¿Lo de Julianna? No te preocupes, ella estara bien...

- Ademas Justin no tenia derecho a tratarte asi, eso me ha molestado muchisimo...

- No te preocupes, Hermione... ya me he acostumbrado a los insultos, con Malfoy en la escuela...

- Ron, yo he estado pensando... en que deberiamos olvidar todo lo que ha ocurrido... todo eso de que no nos hablabamos, lo de Julianna y Justin... todo, y que volvamos a ser los amigos que eramos antes... porque te he extañado mucho este tiempo...

Ron se quedo paralizado, no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Tu me dices que quieres volver a ser mi amiga?

-¡Claro que si! ¿Qué dices?

- Pues, me encantaria... 

-¿Enserio? ¿Osea que todo esta olvidado?

- Eso creo...

-¡Oh, Ron!- exclamo Hermione, y sin poder evitarlo se lanzo a los brazos de Ron. Ron tambien se sorprendio pero la abrazo.- Que bueno que nos hallamos arreglado...

- Sí, yo tambien me alegro mucho.- respondio Ron, cuando se separaron.

- Y bien... cuentame algo... ¿cómo andan tus hermanos?

- Pues... Bill se ha casado y vive en Rumania con su familia. Tiene dos hermosos hijos. Tambien Charly vive alli, y el tiene solo un hijo.

- Osea que ya eres tio...

- Aja...

-¿Pero que no era que Bill trabajaba en Egipto?

- Si, pero da la casualidad que lo trasladaron a los bancos de Rumania.

- Ah... ¿y como esta Percy?

- Insoportable. Aunque el ya no vive aquí, pero casi siempre se da una vuelta.

-¿Y donde vive el?

- Esta viviendo en una casa que compro con unos amigos. Sus amigos son igual que el, adictos al estudio...

- Me imagino...

- Y bueno, Fred y George pusieron su tienda de chascos, Ginny es reportera de la reviste Corazon de Bruja, y yo estudiando para entrar en el ministerio, nada fuera de lo normal. ¿y tu?

- Tampoco, muy ocupada con mis estudios en Periodismo, pero todo bien.

-¿Te has enterado que Harry esta saliendo con Ginny?

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?

-¡Si!

- Me parece genial. Ademas hacen una bonita pareja...

Los amigos se quedaron conversando un largo tiempo, hasta que Hermione tuvo que irse, pero quedaron en volver a juntarse.

Ambos estaban felices, volveria a ser lo mismo de antes, y capaz que se podrian dar otra oportunidad.

**********

__


	16. Interrupciones y un nuevo amor

****

Tienes un email.

Capítulo XVI: _"Interrupciones & un nuevo amor"_

Tres meses fueron los que pasaron y el frío viento de invierno anunciaba una nevada. Ese día, Harry y Ron estaban en la Madriguera, esperando a Hermione. Ellos estaban simplemente felices: por fin habían vuelto a ser ese trío que nunca se separaba, los amigos de antes, los que compartían aventuras. Harry, además suponía que era la oportunidad para que Ron y Hermione confesaran lo que sienten. Ron, por su parte, también pensaba lo mismo, era el momento especial para decirle a Hermione sus sentimientos. En los últimos meses, ambos se habían acercado mucho, y eso era un indicio. 

La nieve comenzó a caer y enseguida la entrada de la Madriguera se vio cubierta de nieve.

- Hermione sé esta demorando... – murmuró Ron, mirando por la ventana.

- Ah, Ron, no te preocupes, ya llegará- lo consoló Harry.- Por cierto, ¿a qué hora llega Ginny?

- Ya te dije que no se.- contestó Ron.- No nos vas a dejar plantados para irte con Ginny, ¿no?

-¡Noo, por supuesto que no!- dijo Harry.

- Porque últimamente pasas más tiempo con Ginny que con nosotros... –le reprochó Ron.

- Bueno, Ron, ¿cuántas veces quieres que te lo diga? Tu sabes muy bien que me gusta tu hermana...

-¿¡Y por que no se lo dices y dejas de dar tantas vueltas?!- exclamó Ron.

- Es que no se que es lo que siente ella...

- Harry, escúchame. Ginny esta loca por ti. 

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?

- ¬¬ ¡Claro! Me lo dijo ella: se enamoró de ti desde que te vio esa vez cuando íbamos a primero, en King Cross...

- Entonces, ¿qué hago, Ron?

-¡Harry, por Dios! Debes decirle ahora mismo que tu también la quieres. Y le pides que sea tu novia. ¡Que más da si ustedes se quieren!

- Tienes razón, eso haré...

Justo en ese momento, entraron por la puerta, Ginny y Hermione

-¡Hola, lamento la demora!- dijo Hermione, al entrar

-¿Ustedes estaban juntas?- pregunto Harry.

- No, nos acabamos de encontrar.- dijo Ginny

- Ah, bueno... ¿nos vamos?- dijo Ron.

-¿Adonde van?- quiso saber Ginny.

- Pues, iremos a mi casa, ¿quieres venir?- la invitó Hermione.

- Eh... no... digo yo, ¿por qué no me acompañas a hacer una cosa, Harry?- dijo Ginny, mirando a Harry significativamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Qué cosa?- dijo Harry, algo confuso.

- Necesito que me acompañes al callejón Diagon... ¿quieres ir conmigo?- dijo Ginny, pisando disimuladamente a Harry.

-¡Ay! Quiero decir... claro que te acompaño, ¿no se molestan?- dijo Harry, mirando los confundidos Ron y Hermione.

- Eh, pues, creí que estaríamos los tres... –dijo Hermione.

- Déjalo, Hermione... no importa, no nos molestamos.- dijo Ron.

-¿Seguro?

- Esta bien, vallan...- dijo Hermione.

- De acuerdo, vámonos ya, Harry.- dijo Ginny, tomando a Harry por el brazo y sacándolo rápidamente de allí.

-¡Oye, Ginny! Espera un segundo.- le dijo Harry, cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente de la Madriguera.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry?

-¿Por qué no me dejaste quedarme con Hermione y Ron?

-¿No es obvio? Teníamos que dejarlos solos, para que por fin confiesen lo que sienten, ¿no te parece?

-¡Claro! ¡Genial! Bien pensado Ginny...

- Gracias... ¿adonde vamos ahora?

-¿No íbamos a ir al callejón Diagon?

- Era una excusa ¬¬...

- Ah, bueno, pero podríamos ir, ¿no?- dijo Harry, pensando en ir para poder proponerle a Ginny que sea su novia.

- De acuerdo, vamos.

Ya solos en la cocina de la Madriguera, Hermione estaba algo confundida.

- Ron, ¿por qué practicamente obligaste a Harry que valla con Ginny?- preguntó mirando a Ron fijamente.

- Eh...porque Harry y Ginny deberían estar solos para de una buena vez confesarce todo, ¿no te parece?- titubió Ron

- Ahh....- Hermione miraba a Ron, con una expresión de desilucion en los ojos.

- ¿Que pasa?- Ron se acercó a la mesada donde Hermione hacía café batido, y batía y batía sin prestar atención.

- No, nada...pensé que era por otra cosa- dijo Hermione casi sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Otra cosa? ¿Qué otra cosa?- Ron no comprendía a lo que se refería ella.

- No, quiero decir, que sí, por eso esta bien que se vallan- Hermione trató d arreglar rapídamente lo que dijo.

Ron se paró al lado de Hermione, y le quitó el café de las manos.

- Hermione, dime a que te referías...por favor...

- Ron..yo... es decir....

- HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

La puerta de entrada se abrió de un golpe seco y por ella entró...

- PERCYYYYYYY?????????

- Hola hermanito!!!!!! ¿Como estas?¡¡¡Hermione!!! ¿Cómo has estado?

- Ho-hola Percy, ¿cómo estas tú?- preguntó Hermione alejándose rápidamente de Ron.

- Pero ¿¿¿que haces aquí???- preguntó Ron casi a gritos y acercándose peligrosamente a su hermano.

- Por si no lo recuerdas, esta es también mi casa- respondió Percy tirando las cosas en un sofá.

Ron estaba por cerrar la puerta conteniendo la furia, cuando ésta se abrió de golpe y le golpeó la espalda tirándolo a un lado. Por ella entró una chica, que llevaba una maleta gigante con miles de libros dentro.

Ron y Hermione la reconocieron enseguida: era Penelope Clearwater, la novia de Percy.

Aunque todo ese tiempo Ron no había podido comprender como Penelope podía haber encontrado algo atractivo, o al menos interesante en Percy, ellos estaban juntos desde hace bastante tiempo, desde que todos eran alumnos de Hogwarts. Ella también prefecto, y eso era quizás lo único que tenía de semejanza con su hermano, porque Penélope no era tan adicta al estudio como Percy.

- Hola chicos- saludo ella- ¿Como están? ¡Tanto tiempo que nos lo he visto!

- Es verdad- contestó Hermione, mientras se acercaba a saludarla- ¿Donde has estado?

- Me mandaron a Italia, a realizar unas investigaciones sobre las escobas sin licencia, pero ya he terminado, y volví a Inglaterra.

- Pobre de ti, ahora tendrás que ver a mi hermano mas seguido....-exclamó Ron.

Todos rieron, menos Percy que había subido a su cuarto...que precisamente compartía con Ron.

- OH NO!!!! – Ron subió las escaleras a toda velocidad pero ya era tarde.

- RON!!! TE VOY A MATAR!!!!!! QUE LE HICISTE A MI CUARTO??!!!

- Oh, oh... me parece que ya se comienza a vivir un clima familiar- comentó Hermione, mientras ella y Penelope soltaban una risita.

En el otro lado de la ciudad Harry y Ginny caminaban por el Callejón Diagon. Hasta ahora había hablado de muchas cosas, pero ninguna de importancia, o por lo menos, nada sobre ellos dos.

Cuando se percataron de que había caminado mucho, ya casi era de noche, y el cielo refucilaba y amenazaba tormenta.

- Deberíamos volver ya- dijo Ginny- Parece que va a llover.

- De acuerdo... pero antes... eh... Ginny, me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar.

-¿Ahora? Pero ya se larga a llover...

- Es importante...

- Bueno, esta bien. Dime que sucede, Harry.

- Pues, bien... estos últimos meses hemos estado pasando muchos momentos juntos, y eso me agrada mucho.

- A mí también, Harry.

- El caso es que, me divierto mucho estando a tu lado, me gusta estar contigo, Ginny. Y además... yo... yo te quiero muchísimo, y me gustaría que tu... bueno... tu... –Harry comenzó a tartamudear.

-¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno... me gustaría que tu y yo... bueno... tu y yo fueramos novios... –se animó a decir Harry, sumamente colorado.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Me lo estas diciendo enserio, Harry?

-¡Claro, me encantaría!...¿a ti no?

- ¡Pues claro que si Harry! ¡espere tanto este momento!!- y al decir esto, Ginny se arrojó a los brazos de Harry, quien solo atinó a sonreir y pensar para sus adentros: " uff, no tan dificil al final!!"

El reloj de la Madriguera marcó las 12 en punto de la noche. En el living de la casa de los Weasley no se respiraba un clima de lo más acogedor. En la cocina, moviéndose de un lado a otro, la Señora Weasley preparaba la cena, mientras el señor Weasley comentaba con Penelope la situación en Italia. En el comedor, sentados en el sillón principal estaban Hermione y Ron. Éste ultimo, fusilando con la mirada a Percy, que estaba sentado en el sillón frente a el. 

Ron, mientras Percy no estaba, había acaparado el cuarto que era los dos, y lo había tapizado de arriba abajo con fotos de los Chudley Cannon, su equipo preferido. Además había utilizado los calderos de Percy como aros de basquet, los interminables libros como estantes para sus cosas, y lo peor....sus placas y medallas, para practicar conjuros de cambio de metales.

- Sabía que no tendría que dejar nada en esta casa. Es la envidia que te supera Ronald- exclamó por fin Percy, que tenía los ojos vidriosos, y miraba a Ron con una furia contenida.

- No te preocupes tanto Percy, todos sabemos que eres el mejor, no necesitas placas para demostralo...- dijo Penélope, acercándose a Percy, y abrazándolo por el cuello.

Ron solo atinó a cerrar los ojos, porque la imagen la parecía demasiado patética. Su hermano de novio era algo que jamás había creído ver.

- Ron- lo interrumpió Hermione- ya debo irme, es muy tarde y seguro que mis padres estarán preocupados ya.

- ¿No te quedarás a comer?- preguntó Ron, que quería que Hermione se quedara porque tenían una charla pendiente

- No, no puedo Ron. Debo irme ya.

A continuación saludó a toda la familia y salió a la puerta, acompañada por Ron.

- Eh...Hermione... no me respondiste lo que te pregunté antes de que llegara ese imbécil...quiero decir Percy...- comenzó Ron.

- ¿Acerca de que?- Hermione trataba de evadir la pregunta de Ron.

- Sabes que te hablo... de porque creías tú que yo quería que Harry y Ginny se fueran...

- Ah...eso.. Es que pensé que..- Hermione buscaba en su mente algo que inventar, pero levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos azules de Ron, que le impedían que mintiera.- porque yo...es decir....

Ron se acercó a ella, y le tomó la mano.

- Herm...quizás sea algo que los dos sentimos algo...por eso, debes decirme que es...por favor....

Hermione tomó con mas fuerza la mano de Ron. Estaba decidida a decirle a Ron que todavía lo seguía queriendo, pero...¿estaría haciendo lo correcto?

Ron, se acercaba cada vez más a la chica, y ella no parecía querer moverse....

Ron frunció los labios, y Hermione hizo lo mismo...cerraron los ojos.....

PUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!

Ambos se separon bruscamente, miraron a un costado, comprobando que no eran otros que Harry y Ginny, que aparecieron con sus respectivas varitas. Ambos venían muertos de risa, y....tomados de la mano. 

Cuando los nuevos novios se percataron que tanto Ron como Hermione miraban sus manos unidas extrañados, pensaron en separarse, pero Harry no lo hizo, y tomó con mas fuerza la mano de Ginny.

- Chicos- comenzó Harry- menos mal que son los primeros en encontrarnos...tenemos que darles una noticia- continuó mirando con amor los ojos de su colorada novia. Ella le sonrió.

- Creo que ya nos imaginamos- interrumpió Hermione.

- Bueno, si, somos novios...- dijo Harry, con un tono de orgullo en la voz.

- ¿No me felicitas hermanito?- exclamó Ginny en tono de broma.

- Si, si claro, Felicidades a ti y a Harry.

- Que bueno- exclamó Hermione- Pero yo ya debo irme, adiós chicos, y estoy muy contenta- dijo, tomándole las manos a ambos.- Adiós Ron...- dijo mirándolo, y notando en sus ojos cierta desilusion.

Y a continuación le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego blandió su varita, y desapareció.

- Bueno Gin, yo también debo irme- dijo Harry- Mañana hablamos con tus padres ¿sí?

- Sí, no hay problema...hoy es el mejor día de mi vida- agregó Ginny mirando con dulzura a Harry.

Ron seguía parado en el medio, mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido Hermione.

- Oye, Ron, cuñado- bromeó Harry- nos vemos mañana ¿si?

- Esta bien- exclamó este, que recién salía de su mundo.

- A propósito Ron.- dijo Harry antes de irse- hace un rato, cuando llegamos, ¿interrumpimos algo?

Ron solo atinó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero se notó en sus ojos que lo que más hubiera querido es que en ese momento no hubiera existido nadie más en el mundo, que el y su amada Hermione.

***************

HOLA!!!! ¡TANTO TIEMPO! ¿Cómo estan? Espero que hayan estado muy bien en este tiempo que me ausenté.

¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? Ojalá que si, aunque seguramente desilucioné a varios por el casi- beso no dado por Ron & Hermi, jeje, pero no desesperen, pronto abrá más, y capaz que por ahí ponga el taaan ansiado beso

n_________n

Polgara, amiga!!! Me ha llegado la inspiración, jajaja, después de que hablamos, me puse a escribir de inmediato, jaja, espero que a vos también te llegue, ¡y rápido! Jaja

Lily... todavía sigo muy enfadada con vos, y te aviso que continuo el fic solo porque me gusta hacerlo y porque parece que a los lectores también les agrada leerlo ¬¬... y más te vale que vos digas con el tuyo!

Bueno, como hace mucho que no dedico a nadie algun capitulo, este va dedicado a mi hermana, para Mandy y... a ver...para Paulina Gryffindor, y por supuesto para todos los que siguen el fic. 

Los veo en la próxima!!!

__

~*Vero Granger*~ 


	17. El cumpleaños de Ginny Parte I

****

Tienes un email

Capítulo XVII: El cumpleaños de Gynny (parte I)

Hermione se despertó esa mañana con la luz del día que se colaba en la ventana. A pesar de que hace rato que estaba despierta, no se había levantado de la cama todavía, porque hacía mucho frío esa mañana. No había podido dormir muy bien esa noche, pesando en todo lo que le había sucedido. Estaba muy confundida con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Ron, pero si de algo estaba muy segura en ese momento, es que lo mejor era no demostrar nada de esto, y que todo quede como estaba.

Con estos pensamientos se levantó y bajó a desayunar.

- Buenos días mamá- saludó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola hijita, ¿como dormiste?- preguntó su mamá, mientras tomaba y diario y lo abría.- Hoy deberás cuidarte muy bien, porque habrá heladas toda la mañana y durante la noche las temperaturas serán muy bajas.

- De acuerdo mamá, se ve que este invierno se viene con todo.

- ¿Que harás hoy tú, Hermione?

- No lo sé... - respondió dando un suspiro- ojalá hoy sea un día mejor que ayer.

En la Madriguera, como todos los días, las cosas no comenzaban como se dice con "tranquilidad".

- ¡PERCY!

A continuación Ron sale de su cuarto dando un portazo y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el baño.

- ¡¡Idiota!! Sal ya mismo de ahí!!!- gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Percy salió lo más tranquilo, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que Ron no se había despertado con mucha paciencia. Sin embargo, puso cara de desentendido.

- ¿Que es lo que te pasa ahora, hermanito?

- ¿¿¡¡QUE ME PASA!!?? ¡¡pues te voy a decir que me pasa!! La porquería esa que dejaste hirviendo anoche, "para ver cual es su efecto luego de 12 horas"- dijo imitando la voz de Percy- me sacó una terrible erupción en las manos y en la cara! MIRA!!!!!- y le mostró las manos y el rostro, donde pequeñas ronchitas colordas invadían cada sector.

- Pero tranquilízate, no es para tanto....de todas formas se confunden con tus pecas- exclamó Percy mientas se alejaba, por las dudas sea contagioso.

- ¿¿Que no es para tanto?? te voy a matar, me tienes podrido!!!!!

- Pero que es lo que pasa aquí de nuevo!!- interrumpió el señor Weasley mientras salía de su cuarto, asustado por los gritos.

- Es Ronald padre, no sé que le sucede conmigo.....

- QUE TE PASO EN LA CARA???- intervino en señor Weasley mirando a Ron.

- Pues pregúntaselo a este imbecil...- respondió Ron poniendose un poco colorado.

- Pero papá, era un experimiento muy importante....

- SILENCIO!!- exclamó el Señor Weasley- basta ya ustedes dos, parece que no pueden convivir juntos un día... dejen de pelearse, porque tendrán que hacer las cosas juntos, ya que su madre esta muy enferma.

- ¿Que le pasa?- preguntó Ron

- Le ha agarrado una fuerte gripe. Y tiene que estar en cama.- dijo el señor Weasley.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- quiso saber Percy.

- No lo sé. Por lo menos hasta que se recupere.- explicó el señor Weasley. – Y otra cosa, ustedes saben que hoy es el cumpleaños de Ginny...

-¡El cumpleaños de Ginny!- exclamó Percy, horrorizado.

-¡Cierto, lo he olvidado! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Ron.

- Pues, pensaba en que cenemos todos juntos, ya que Bill, Charlie y sus respectivas familias vendrán ya directamente para quedarse para la Navidad. ¿Qué opinan?

- Bueno, me parece bien.- dijo Ron.

- Si, perfecto. Debo hablar a Penelope.- dijo Percy.

- Pero hay un problema. Ustedes van a tener que preparar todo para la fiesta de Ginny.

-¿QUÉ?- exclamaron Percy y Ron a la vez.

- Lo siento muchachos, me quedaría para ayudarlos, pero tengo que ir a trabajar. Traten de no pelearse, y cuiden a su madre. Nos vemos en la noche.- dijo el señor Weasley desapareciendo.

- Bueno, escucha Percy. Se que no nos llevamos muy bien, pero me parece que tendríamos que hacer una tregua, hasta que mamá se recupere y para que el cumpleaños de Ginny salga lo mejor posible, ¿qué dices?- dijo Ron.

- Es la primer cosa inteligente que has dicho en semanas, Ronald. – respondio Percy, caminando hacia la cocina, mientras que Ron daba un suspiro de paciencia.

Hermione tocaba la puerta de la Madriguera. La nieve había sepultado el césped del jardín de los Weasley, dejando todo blanco. Enseguida, Ron abrió la puerta.

- Hola, Hermione. Que suerte que estas aquí. – dijo, Ron, invitándola a entrar.

-¿Por qué me llamaste con tanta urgencia, Ron? ¿Y que te paso en la cara?- preguntó Hermione, intrigada.

- Mejor no preguntes... Necesito tu ayuda. Tenemos que hacer la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ginny.

-¿Y que tengo que ver yo?

- Bueno, resulta que mamá esta con gripe, y Percy y yo tenemos que organizar todo, ¿no me podrías ayudar? Tu sabes que no me llevo nada bien con Percy...

- Lo sé...

-¿Entonces? ¿Me ayudaras? 

- Claro que sí... ¿qué tengo que hacer?

- Pues... Harry se ha llevado a Ginny, para que no sospeche nada... y Percy ahora esta tratando de hacer unas galletitas de chocolate, pero desde que empezó lo único que abunda aquí es olor a quemado.

Hermione, soltó un risita, y dirigió la mirada hacia la cocina, donde Percy, vestido con un delental de flores que le quedaba enorme, y un sombrero de cocinero, se disponía a meter en el horno la segunda tanda de galletitas.

- Hola Percy- saludó Hermione

- Emm... ehh... ¡ah! Hola Hermione. Disculpa que no te salude, pero como ves estoy muy ocupado.

- No te precopupes...a propósito...veo que eres un gran cocinero- agregó la chica, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ron.

- Muy bien Percy, nosotros nos ocuparemos de la limpieza de la casa, y luego haremos la torta, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó Ron.

- Sí, si, si... de acuerdo- respondió Percy, tratándo de despegar un grupo de galletitas que se habían pegado y no tenían ninguna intención de salir.

- ¿Ya llamaste a Penelope?- dijo Ron dándose la vuelta, antes de irse.

- No puede venir porque debe terminar un informe- explicó Percy- pero estará aquí a la noche.

- Bien, estaremos arriba, llámanos cualquier cosa.- dijo Ron, yéndose con Hermione.

Ron y Hermione subieron arriba, para tratar de hacer una limpieza, y además porque ahora que vendrían Charly y Bill con sus familias, debían sacar colchones y pasar camas de un cuarto a otro.

-¿Así que vendrán tus hermanos?- preguntó Hermione- Me parece muy bien. Me gustaría conocer a tus sobrinos.

- Te van a encantar, son muy buenos.- dijo Ron.

- No lo dudo.- sonrió Hermione, tomando unas mantas que había sobre la cama de Ron- Y a propósito... ¿vendrá tambien esa chica?... ¿la hermana de la esposa de Bill?

- ¿Julianna? no lo sé, pero dudo que venga... no terminamos bien la ultima vez. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- se inquietó Ron.

- No, por nada- se apresuró a decir Hermione.- Solamente curiosidad...

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

- Hermione... –dijo después Ron.

-¿Si, que pasa?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Si, supongo que sí...

- Bueno, me gustaría saber si tu... si tu... 

-¿Si yo que?

- Pues, si tu sigues saliendo con ese Justin...

-¿Qué?- exclamó Hermione, sorprendida por la pregunta de Ron.

-¿Sigues saliendo con el?- insistió Ron.

- Eh... no, ya no...

- Ah... ¿pero lo sigues queriendo?

- Eh... yo... la verdad... –Hermione empezó a tartamudear, porque no sabia que decir.

-¿Alguna vez lo quisiste, Hermione?

- Bueno, yo... osea... yo... ¿por qué me estas preguntando esto, Ron?- dijo Hermione, que estaba sumamente nerviosa.

- Quiero saber... Hermione, dime la verdad... – dijo Ron, dejando a un lado las mantas que estaba doblando y acercándose a Hermione.

- La verdad, Ron... la verdad es que... 

-¡RON!!!!!!- Percy abrió de un golpe la puerta, haciendo que Ron y Hermione se sobresaltaran.

-¿Qué sucede, Percy?- preguntó Ron, conteniendo la furia, y cansandose ya de tantas interrupciones por parte de su hermano.

- Acaba de llegar Bill.

-¿Ya llegaron?

- Si, por favor baja.- dijo Percy.

- Esta bien, ya casi terminamos.- dijo Ron. Entre los dos hicieron aparecer unas cuantas camas y colchas que acomodaron enseguida con las varitas.

Ambos bajaron y entraron a la cocina, donde Percy parecía estar sumido en un ataque de nervios, y dos niños colorados estaban sentados en la mesa, riéndose por lo bajo.

-¡Tío Ron!- dijeron los niños, corriendo hacia el.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?- los saludó Ron, alzando al más pequeño, que era el varón.

- Bien, ¿y tu?- dijo la niña.

- Muy bien. Muy contento de verlos. ¿Dónde esta Bill?- agregó Ron, mirando a Percy.

- Tuvo que irse con Sara al callejón Diagon, pero ya volverán.- dijo Percy.

- De acuerdo. Oigan niños, quiero presentarles a alguien.- dijo Ron, sonriéndole a Hermione.

-¿A quien?- preguntaron ambos.

- Ella es Hermione, una gran amiga mía.- dijo Ron.- Hermione ellos son mis sobrinos Melany y Michael.

- Un gusto niños.- dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa.

-¡Ah! Ya la recuerdo... tu ya nos hablaste de ella, tio Ron.- dijo Melany, sonriendo.

- Si, y tienes razón, es muy bonita.- agregó inocentemente Michael, mientras que Ron se ruborizaba.

- Es ella la chica que quien tanto nos hablaste ese día?- preguntó Melany con un tono de picardía.

- Bueno...yo...- Ron trataba de evadir a su sobrina.

- Que opinan si dejan la charla para otro momento y vienen a ayudarme?- interrumpió Percy batiendo una crema para ponerle a una torta de tres pisos que se tambaleaba en la mesada.

- Si, es mejor- aceptó Ron.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y por ella entraron los mellizos, Fred y George, y tras ellos, Charly que apenas podía mantener el equilibrio por tantas cosas que llevaba. 

- Cuidado con el coche!!! Y con los biberones que se te están callendo Char!!

Detrás de Charly venía una chica de cabellos castaños, de ojos color miel, con dos bebés en los brazos. Era Florencia, una chica argentina, (N/A: adivinen quien es... mi hermana!!!! Jajajaja) que Charly había conocido en uno sus inmumerables viajes por América, para buscar dragones en vía de extinción.

- Pero te dije que no podíamos venir con tantas cosas, si solo estamos aquí por un par de días- se quejaba Charly, mientras recogía un bolsa de pañales que se caía por el bolso.

- Hola a todos!!- saludó Fred, mientras recogía del piso un baberito, que pasó desapercibido por Charly y su esposa.

- Hola gran familia!!- exclamó George, mientras metía un dedo en la crema de Percy, dandole a este un terrible disgusto.- mm... me parece que ya esta cortada hermanito.

Luego de que todos se saludaron, y Charly presentó a su esposa, quien con un toque de varita hizo aparecer un corralito donde puso a sus bebés.

- Así que en un descuido tragiste al mundo dos Weasley mas ¿no?- se burló Fred.

Los bebés tenían en sus baberitos bordados sus nombres: Javier y Claudio. (aver si adivinan quiene son... mis cuñados jeje n____n)

- ¡Pero que nombres más extraños!- exclamó Hermione.

- Son muy comunes allá- explicó Florencia- los de ustedes son realmente extraños.- A propósito... ¡que frio es aquí!

Todos rieron, y por un rato compartieron charla y se enteraron de muchas cosas que les contó Florencia sobre Sudamérica.

Cuando se percataron de que había pasado mucho tiempo, ya eran las 8 de la noche, y en cualquier momento llegarían Ginny con Harry.

Hermione, que había estado trabajando y ayudando a Ron toda la tarde, quería ir a su casa para cambiarse de ropa y estar elegante para la fiesta de Ginny.

- Ron- dijo, acercándose al pelirrojo que tenía en brazos a uno de los bebés de Charly- me apareceré unos minutos en mi casa, me cambiaré y volveré, ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien- aceptó Ron- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No es necesario.

- Vamos, total solo es un minuto, y me despejo un poco que con tantos colorados aquí, ya estoy mareado.- propuso Ron en tono de broma.

Hermione sonrió y aceptó, y en unos minutos ambos estuvieron en la casa de Hermione. Se acercaron a la sala, donde los señores Granger veían una película.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hola!- dijo su padre, deteniendo la pelicula y poniéndose de pie.

- Hola papá, ¿se acuerdan de Ron Weasley?- dijo Hermione.

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo, hija! ¿Cómo estas, Ron?- dijo la señora Granger, encantada de verlo.

- Muy bien, gracias señora Granger ¿y usted?

- Bien, gracias querido.

- Oye, Hermione, ¿qué haras ahora, hija?- preguntó el señor Granger.

- Pues, es el cumpleaños de Ginny y lo festejaremos en la casa de Ron.

- Bueno, nosotros vamos a salir a cenar. Nos vemos luego. Adios Ron.- dijo el señor Granger, mientras que su esposa se limito a sonreir. Ambos enseguida se fueron

- Esperame aquí, yo subo, me cambió, y vuelvo- dijo Hermione- 

- De acuerdo- sonrió Ron- Eso sí Herm... no demores, porque te voy a extrañar.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos, y Hermione subió por las escaleras.

No pasaron muchos minutos, cuando Hermione bajó por la escalera, luciendo un hermoso vestido negro hasta las rodillas. Tenía el pelo suelto, atado con una media cola. Estaba realmente linda. Y eso fue lo que pensó Ron, cuando la vió.

-Wow, ¡que bombón!- exclamó Ron, haciéndose el gracioso, pero admirado por su hermosura.

- No exageres Ron... –repuso Hermione, ruborizada.

- Estás realmente muy linda, en serio Herm.

Hermione bajó las escaleras y se paró delante de Ron. El le tomó las manos. Esa era su oportunidad, sobre todo porque no estaba Percy allí, y podía decirle a Hermione lo que sentía.

- Escucha, Hermione... hay algo que debo decirte.- dijo Ron, sumamente decidido.

- Yo también quiero decirte algo Ron... –dijo Hermione, también muy decidida.

- Dejame hablar a mi primero. Es importante. Es sobre nosotros... 

- Bien, te escucho.

- Bueno, Herm... yo quiero decirte que... –pero esta vez no fue Percy quién interrumpió, sino que sonó el timbre.

- Tengo que ir a atender- dijo Hermione, yendo hacia la puerta, mientras que Ron daba un bufido de exasperación.

Hermione abrió la puerta y casi se desmaya de la sorpresa al ver quien era.

-¿¡JUSTIN!? ¿¡Que estas haciendo aquí?- dijo Hermione, horrorizada.

-¡Hola, Hermi! ¿No te alegras de verme?- dijo Justin.

- Yo, pues... – tartamudeo Hermione, esperando que Ron no escuchara.

- Como sea, te he extrañado, ¿por qué no me llamaste?

- Es que yo...

- Te he echado de menos, pero ahora estamos otra vez juntos.- dijo Justin, acercandose a Hermione, y agarrándola por la cintura.

- No, Justin, espera, tenemos que hablar.- repuso Hermione, tratando de zafarse.

- No, no quiero hablar, no sabes lo mucho que te eche de menos.- dijo Justin, acercandose mas a ella.

Mientras tanto, Ron, harto de esperar, salió afuera para ver quien era.

-¿Hermione? ¿Quién es? ¡OYE!- dijo Ron, furioso acercandose hacia ellos.

-¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ TU?- grito Justin, enojado.

-¿¡TU QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?- repuso Ron a su vez.

- Vine a ver a MI novia... –dijo Justin, rodeando a Hermione por los hombros.

- Perdón, pero me traicionaron mis oídos, ¿o dijiste NOVIA???

- Oíste bien pobretón, dije MI NOVIA.

- Ah sí, pues mira bien para ver si todavía es tu novia.

Y a continuación agarró a Hermione por la cintura y la beso en los labios. 

Al soltarla, Justin estaba con la boca abierta.

- Hermione, explícate!!!!!- le exigió a la chica, que todavía estaba totalmente atontada.

- Ehhh...yo....- tartamudeaba Hermione mirando todavía a Ron.

- Creo que es bastante claro- intervino Ron- Estas desechado, ¿te lo digo en otro idioma?- se burló el colorado.

Pero Justin tenía tanta bronca que solo atinó a darse la vuelta y salir dando un portazo.

- Que lección le dimos a ese patán, no Herm?....Herm??? que pasa?

- Me... me besaste--

- Ah, sí,...lo hice para que ese sujeto no te molesta más... estas enojada?

- Eh....-Hermione estaba muy aturdida.

- Ah bueno, genial, ahora sí, vamonos que no quiero que la fiesta empieze sin nosotros.

Y tomó de la mano a la chica, que seguía sin entender nada, y así ambos desaparecieron.

En la Madriguera, las cosas no estaban resultando tal cual lo planeado.

Los bebés de Charly, no paraban de destrozar cosas con la varita que le había prestado la señora Weasley, todavía algo resfriada, y con dos pañuelos en cada mano, pero encantada con sus nietos extrangeros.

Ferd y George, recordaban viejos tiempos, relatandondo la infinidad de maldades que le habían hecho a Percy, lo que provocaba la risa de todos los presentes.

El señor Weasley hablaba animadamente con Florencia, quien le relataba muchas historias de su tierra natal, y Michel y Melany, juagaban una partida de ajedréz mágico, como les había enseñado su Tío Ron.

Pero lo más notable de todo, era que la cumplañera y su novio, Harry, todavía no daban señales de vida.

Pero lo mas cómico de la noche, era Percy, que olvidando que Ginny cumplía ya 22 años, estaba vestido de payaso, con unos pantalones de la señora Weasley, y una chaqueta de Fred, solor violeta, esto sumado a un bonete con un pompom en la punta, y una roja naríz.

Cuando Hermione y Ron llegaron, el resto de la familia ya se había reído durante una hora, y para esa altura, ya Percy había recibido las cargadas de todos, especialmente de Fred y George.

Pero cuando Ron lo vió, no pudo aguantarse las carcajadas, mientras que Hermione trataba de no mirarlo para no tentarse, pero en cuando entraron, Percy se acercó a ellos con una bandeja, repleta de lo que parecían galletitas...calcinadas.

- Valla Percy, creo que después de todo encontraste tu verdadera vocación- se burló Ron.

- No lo hago por Ginny- se justificó Percy- lo hago por mis queridos sobrinitos- y diciendo esto, levantó en brazos a Claudio, uno de los hijitos de Charly, pero no tardo mucho en que el bebé se largara a llorar, y pidiera a gritos a su mamá.

Todos rieron, lo que provocó el fastidio de Percy, que se fue dando zanzadas a la cocina, seguido de Penélope.

- Realmente es adorable- comentó ella mientas cerraba la puerta.

Mientras todo reían, se sintió a los lejos la voz de Harry, que a propósito hablaba a los gritos, para que el resto se percatara de que ya estaban llegando.

- Harry, porque hablas tan alto?- preguntó extrañada Ginny, antes de abrir la puerta de entrada a la Madriguera.

- PARA QUE ME ESCUCHES BIEN, Y SEPAS QUE ESTAMOS LLEGANDO A TU CASA- gritaba Harry, tratándo de avisar a los demás, sin arruinar la sorpresa.

- No creo que halla nadie en casa- dijo Ginny con tristeza- estuve todo el dia afuera, y seguro nadie lo recordó.

- NO TE PREOCUPES GINNY, YA ESTAMOS LLEGANDO- seguía gritando Harry.

Mientras tanto en la Madriguera, alertados por los gritos de Harry, la gran familia se disponía a esconderse. Pero eso era todo un desafío.

Los mellizos estaban detrás la puerta con una bolsa de papel picado que en la práctica le metieron en los ojos a Percy, la señora y el señor Weasley estaban detrás de la mesada de la cocina, Ron, Hermione y Penélope, con el bebé Javier, detrás del sillón grande, Bill, Charly y sus esposas, con el otro bebé, detrás de la estufa, Melany y Michel bajó la mesita del living. Solo faltaba Percy,que trataba de sacarse los papelitos de los ojos, pero cuando iba todavía refunfuñando, directo a esconderse detrás un perchero, George apagó la luz, y Percy sin querer se tropezó con un sonajero de los bebés, y no pudo evitar tirar por los aires una bandeja de sus propias galletitas, que volaron dando un fuerte golpe contra la pared.

- Imbesil!!!!! Quieres meterte en cualquier lugar que arruinarás todo!!!!- lo reprimió Fred.

Pero antes de que Percy pudiera responder, Penélope tiro de la chaqueta y lo metío detrás del sillón, callendo encima de Ron, y este encima de Hermione.

Ron y Hermione, estaban a unos escasos centímentros. Ambos se miraron y Ron, casi sin pensarlo se acercó a Hermione para besarla. Pero cuando solo 2 cm lo separban de la chica, Percy volvió a moverse, y tiró del pantalón de Ron, alejándolo de Hermione, y corriéndolo para un costado.

Ron, enfurecido, y cansado ya de que Percy le arruinara todo, estaba dispuesto a agarrarlo, cuando se sintió que la puerta de entrada de abrió.

- Harry, estás muy extraño...,me quieres decir porque demoraste tanto en buscar la llave y abrir la puerta...y a porpósito, hubiera jurado que escuche voces y un golpe aquí...-eclamó Ginny mirando a su alredor.

En ese momento las luces de prendieron, y todos salieron de sus escondites, tirando papelitos y serpentinas, y cantando a coro el cumpleaños feliz a Ginny, que miraba emocionada y sorpendida a un montón de colorados que le estaban festejando su cumpleaños sorpresa a lo grande.

***********

HOLA!!!!!! ¿cómo andan por ahí? Espero que super bien.

Actualize rapido, ¿no? Es que estoy en vacaciones por dos hermosas semanas, asi que tendre tiempo para actualizar mis historias, esten atentos.

¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? A mi me encanto escribirlo, sobre todo las partes de Percy, ya que mi hermana es fanatica de el y me insisitio que escribiera sobre el.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!!!! Me han gustado mucho y me dan la fuerza y el aliento que necesito para seguir escribiendo. ¡GRACIAS!

Nos vemos en la proxima!!!

~*Vero Granger*~


	18. El cumpleaños de Ginny Parte II y alguno...

****

Tienes un email.

Capítulo XVIII: El cumpleaños de Ginny (Parte II) y algunos recuerdos

-¡¡SORPRESA!! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ginny!- gritaron todos, acercándose a la colorada, que los miraba incrédula.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias! ¡No puedo creerlo! Creí que todos se habían olvidado... –dijo Ginny, emocionada.

-¡Pero, Ginny, como nos vamos a olvidar! Si eres la pequeña de la familia.- le dijo Fred, abrazándola.

- Gracias a todos, de verdad... no me lo esperaba... –exclamó Ginny, sonriendo.

- Ni lo menciones, Gin... además la idea la tuvo Harry, que se la contó a papá, es a él a quién debes agradecer.- le dijo Ron.

-¿En verdad fue tu idea, Harry? ¡Oh, muchas gracias! Con razón actuabas tan extraño...- comentó Ginny, lanzándose a los brazos de Harry.

- Bueno, tengo hambre, ¿por qué no comemos?- propuso Charlie.

Todos aceptaron y se sentaron a la mesa. La cena fue exquisita: Sara y Florencia se había encargado de preparar un riquísimo pollo y miles de ensaladas, Hermione había llevado una pequeña tarta y Penelope había comprado masitas finas.

- Estas masitas son realmente exquisitas Penelope- comentó Bill.

En ese momento, Percy llegó de la cocina, con un pastel de tres pisos que temblaba peligrosamente sobre la bandeja y a su alrededor estaban colocadas 22 velas. Todos lo miraron y tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no soltar carcajadas.

-¡Oh, Percy! El pastel se ve asombroso... gracias.- dijo Ginny, sonriéndole.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, Ginny. Todo sea por mi hermanita menor.- le respondió Percy, poniendo el pastel sobre la mesa y acercándose a Ginny para abrazarla.

- Bueno, Percy, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero acaba de cumplir 22 años... ya no es una niña... creo que disfrazarte de payaso no fue la mejor idea... –comentó Charlie. Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-¡Pero que dices, Charlie! Yo creo que fue una brillante idea, nunca me he reído tanto de Percy, ni cuando lo molestábamos en Hogwarts.- dijo George.

- Eso es verdad... aunque no necesitabas el disfraz, Percy... –añadió Fred. Todos rieron.

- Basta, no molesten más a su hermano.- dijo cortante la señora Weasley.

- Déjalos, mamá... son demasiado inmaduros. Creí que ya habían cambiado. Y, sí Charlie, he notado que Ginny ya no es una niña, pero lo mismo; para mi siempre seguirá siendo la pequeña Ginny.- contestó Percy, emocionado.

-¡Oh, que conmovedor!- se burló Ron.

-¡Ronald, basta!- le reprochó la señora Weasley.

- Sí, Ronnie, no te conviene hacer enojar a Percy... no vaya a ser que deje una de sus pociones y te salgan más ronchas de las que tienes... –rió Fred.

Los pequeños hijos de Charlie se durmieron al instante, y Florencia los acomodó en la pieza que Ron y Hermione les habían preparado.

La familia continuó charlando y riendo. Ron quería estar un rato a solas con Hermione, por eso le propuso salir un rato afuera, a pesar del frío que corría.

Cuando salieron, vieron a Melany y a Michael viendo como la nieve caía.

- Hola, niños... ¿qué hacen?- preguntó Ron 

- Nada, solo mirábamos la nieve.- respondió Melany, en tono aburrido.

-¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?- dijo Ron.

- Claro. Vengan.- los invitó Michael, haciéndoles un lugar en el suelo.

Ron y Hermione se sentaron. Por un minuto todos estuvieron callados, hasta que Melany habló.

- Mmm... ¿Hermione?- dijo, mirándola.

-¿Si, que sucede?

- Tu también eres bruja, ¿no?

-¡Oh, claro que sí! 

-¿Y fuiste a Hogwarts también?

- Por supuesto; es ahí donde conocí a tu tío Ron y a Harry.

-¿También eres amiga del tío Harry?- preguntó Michael sorprendido.

-¿Tío Harry?- repuso Hermione extrañada, mirando a Ron.

- Harry ya es de la familia... –contestó Ron, sonriendo.

- Ya veo... si, somos los tres muy amigos... aunque al principio, no nos llevábamos muy bien... 

-¡Ron!- en ese momento Bill salió hacia la entrada de la Madriguera.

-¿Qué sucede, Bill?

-¿Puedes venir un segundo? Necesitamos tu ayuda.

- De acuerdo, ya voy.

- Pero apúrate; es urgente.

- Ahí voy. 

- Voy contigo, Ron.- dijo Hermione.

- No, quédate, enseguida vuelvo...

- Esta bien.

Al minuto, Ron se fue.

-¿Hermione?- la llamó Melany de nuevo.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué no se llevaban bien al principio el tío Harry y Ron contigo?

- Bueno, es una larga historia, ¿quieren escucharla?

-¡Claro! Tenemos tiempo.- dijo Melany, acomodándose en el escalón para escuchar a Hermione.

- Bueno, cuando me llegó mi carta de Hogwarts no podía creerlo. Mis padres son muggles, o sea personas sin magia.

- Lo sabemos.- repuso Michael.

- Entonces yo me sentía bastante nerviosa, nunca había pensado que eso podía llegar a sucederme a mí... yo era una chica bastante solitaria, me gustaba mucho el estudio, por eso decidí estudiar todos los libros para cuando entre a Hogwarts supiera algo. Pero me parecía algo muy interesante y divertido estudiar. Lo hacía porque me gustaba. Cuando llegué ese primer día de clases al expreso de Hogwarts me sentía muy nerviosa, como si nunca podría encajar en ese mundo... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASH BACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

-¿Hermione? ¿No te olvidas de nada?- dijo una mujer alta caminando al lado de su marido y de su hija, por la estación de trenes King Cross, en Londres.

- No, mamá, creo que no... estoy nerviosa.- respondió una niña de cabello castaño enmarañado retorciéndose las manos.

- No te preocupes, hija, todo estará bien. Ya sabes, no olvides escribirnos.- dijo su padre, deteniéndose entre medio de las plataformas 9 y 10.

- No lo olvidaré... –contestó la niña obedientemente.

-¿Estas segura de que aquí es, Hermione?- dijo la mujer, frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando la pared que dividía las plataformas.

- Sí. He estado leyendo en un libro llamado Historia de Hogwarts y estoy casi segura de que por aquí es... bueno, ya casi son las 11...

- Adiós, hija, cuídate, escríbenos para contarnos como te fue.- dijo su padre, abrazándola.

- Lo haré, papá... adiós mamá.- dijo Hermione, acercándose a su madre y abrazándola con fuerza. La mujer derramó algunas lágrimas.

Hermione dio un suspiro, y fijándose que nadie la veía, excepto sus padres, traspasó la barrera. Al entrar, tirando de su carrito, vio un enorme tren escarlata, a un montón de chicos que corrían de aquí para allá, lechuzas y gatos.

Maravillada, la niña empezó a caminar hacia el tren y se subió en él. Encontró un vagón vacío, acomodó sus cosas y sacó la cabeza por la ventana para observar su alrededor.

Vio a un chico de pelos parados que estaba rodeado por dos gemelos pelirrojos mirando lo que parecía una caja.

-¡Wow, Lee! La araña es fabulosa... ¿dónde la conseguiste?- le preguntó uno de los gemelos, fascinado.

- Pues, en mis vacaciones en Irlanda, mis padres me la compraron. Esta buena, ¿no?- respondió Lee, dándose aires de superioridad.

- Es espectacular. Podríamos ponérsela a Ron, Fred.- dijo el otro gemelo, mirando a su hermano.

Hermione dejo de observarlos y posó su mirada en un chico de pelo negro azabache con lentes que parecía estar tan solo como ella. Le parecía que el niño estaba desorientado, pero enseguida lo vio subir al tren y lo perdió de vista.

Se detuvo en tres chicos que hablaban cerca de la ventanilla de ella. Uno era rubio con ojos grises y los otros dos eran grandotes y altos.

-¿Tu padre no te compró la escoba de carrera, Draco?- preguntó uno de los chicos mirando al rubio.

- No, y estoy muy molesto. No puedo creerlo. Siempre me compra lo que le digo. Solo porque Dumbledore dijo que no se permite a los alumnos de 1° llevar escobas no me la obsequió. – contestó Draco enojado.

- Creí que tu padre detestaba a Dumbledore, Draco.- comentó el otro muchacho.

- Yo también lo creía.

Hermione pensó que ese chico era bastante desagradable. Ya se había empezado a aburrir, cuando de pronto vio algo que le llamó la atención. Se acercaba una señora regordeta con cara amable de la mano de una niña colorada que parecía estar a punto de llorar, un muchacho alto, que ella supuso que debía estar en 5°, y atrás se acercaba un chico alto, con muchas pecas y colorado al igual que los demás, que parecía también entrar en 1°. Sin saber porqué, a Hermione le llamó mucho la atención aquel niño, y no podía dejar de mirarlo. Enseguida los gemelos que Hermione había visto unos momentos antes, se acercaron a la señora regordeta. Hermione escuchaba todo lo que ellos hablaban, aunque su atención estaba centrada en el menor de los colorados. Al minuto el tren empezó a andar, y un chico de cara redonda entro al compartimento de Hermione.

- Lo siento, es que estoy buscando a mi sapo, ¿no podrías ayudarme?- le dijo, algo asustado.

- Seguro.- respondió Hermione amablemente.

- Soy Neville. ¿Y tu quien eres?- se presentó el chico.

- Hermione Granger.

- Un gusto. Escucha vamos para allá porque yo ya fui por ahí.

Hermione se encaminó con Neville. Entraron en un vagón y vieron que estaba ocupado por el mismo niño de pelo azabache que Hermione había visto hace unos instantes, y el colorado que tanto le había llamado la atención, que tenía una varita en la mano.

-¿Han visto a un sapo? Neville perdió uno.- dijo Hermione.

- Ya les hemos dicho que no.- respondió de mala gana el colorado.

-¡Oh! ¿Estas haciendo magia? Entonces me quedo para ver.- dijo Hermione contenta, sentándose en frente de él.

- Eh... de acuerdo. Rayos de sol, margaritas, vuelvan amarilla a esta tonta ratita.- recitó el chico. Pero la rata que tenía sobre su regazo no hizo nada.

-¿Crees que sea un hechizo de verdad? Pues no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo solo he probado con algunos muy simples. Mis padres son muggles, y cuando recibí la carta me sentí muy reconfortada. Me he estudiado todos los libros de memoria. Soy Hermione Granger, ¿y ustedes quienes son?- dijo Hermione rápidamente. Se divirtió al ver la cara de confusión de los niños.

- Ron Weasley.- dijo el colorado, mirando a Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido. Hermione habló por unos minutos más, hasta que se tuvo que ir con Neville a seguir buscando a Trevor. Mientras lo buscaban, Hermione pensó que Ron Weasley no era la persona más agradable que había conocido, pero lo mismo no podía negar que no podía dejar de pensar en él.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-¡Oh, vaya! No sabía que el tío Ron podía ser tan desagradable... –comentó Melany impresionada.

- Si, pero después nos hicimos grandes amigos.- repuso Hermione

- Ya nos ha contado esa historia el tío Harry.- dijo Michael.

En ese momento, Ron volvió y se sentó.

-¿Qué quería Bill?- pregunto Hermione.

- Están jugando una partida de ajedrez con Charlie y necesitaban mi ayuda... ¿de que hablaron en mi ausencia?

- Hermione nos contó sobre su primer día en Hogwarts, tío Ron.- dijo Michael.

-¿Si? Pues, Hermione nunca me contó eso a mi... –dijo Ron en broma.

- Tenías razón, tío Ron. Hermione es muy agradable.- dijo Melany, sonriendo.

- Bueno, gracias... –dijo Hermione, algo ruborizada. 

- Y además es muy linda. Tal como la describiste, tío... –agregó Michael ante un Ron sumamente colorado de la vergüenza.

- Harían una bonita pareja.- añadió Melany.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Hermione incrédula.

- Sí, una hermosa pareja.- acotó Michael.

-¡Niños! Ya es tarde, vayan a dormir.- les dijo cortante Ron.

- Pero...

-¡Nada! A dormir, ahora.

- Ufa...- gruñó Michael.

- Buenas noches.- saludó Melany.

- Adiós niños.- respondieron Ron y Hermione.

Ambos chicos entraron. Al verlos entrar, Harry y Ginny se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó Ginny ansiosa.

- Supongo que bien.- contestó Melany.

-¿Les dijeron lo que le dijimos que les dijeran?- quiso saber Harry.

-¿Cómo? ¡Me están confundiendo!- exclamó Michael, algo confuso.

- Olvídalo, Michael... ¿qué sucedió, Melany?- preguntó Ginny.

- Les dijimos lo que nos dijeron que le digamos, tía Ginny.- respondió la niña.

-¿Y que paso?- se inquietó Harry.

- Pues... el amargado del tío Ron nos envió a dormir. Creo que se puso incómodo.- dijo Melany, sonriendo.

- Bueno, espero que resulte. Gracias niños.- dijo Harry.

- Ejem... lo prometido es deuda... –intervino Melany extendiendo su mano. Harry saco de su bolsillo cuatro galleones y puso dos en la mano de Melany, y los otros en las de Michael.

- Cuentas claras, conservan la amistad. Buenas noches.- dijo Melany alejándose de allí con su hermano.

Mientras tanto, Ron y Hermione, estaban afuera, todavía mirando la espesa nieve caer sobre la Madriguera.

- Ya es tarde Ron, debería irme- dijo Hermione.

- No, no te vallas Herm... no todavía- aclaró Ron ante la mirada confundida de la chica- Yo, estuve pensando mucho en nosotros sabes?, todo lo que pasó, con Atenea, con Poseidon... 

Pero Hermione lo detuvo.

- Ron, es mejor dejar todo en el pasado, eso ya sucedió tiempo atrás.

- Pero Hermione... todo quedó atrás... ¿todo?

- No se a que te refieres Ron.- dijo Hermione desviando la mirada.

- Me refiero a si no sentiste nada cuando te besé.

Hermione pensó en ese momento que Ron había sido muy directo, y aunque lo intentaba, no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Pero Ron estaba dispuesto a confesarle todo a ella, todo lo que la quería.

- Hermione- dijo, acercándose a ella- Yo no se que sentirás tú, pero hoy no te di un beso solamente para que ese estúpido se diera cuenta que no lo quieres... sino también porque hace tiempo que quiero hacerlo, y por una cosa u otra- en ese momento a ambos se le vino la imagen de Percy- ... no es podido hacerlo.

Hermione solo atinaba a mirar los ojos azules de Ron, que esa noche estaban particularmente brillantes. Pero luego de unos segundos, bajó la mirada.

- Está bien- finalizó Ron- no quiero presionarte ni nada Herm... pero solo respóndeme lo que te pregunte... ¿no sentiste nada cuando te besé?

- Yo... - comenzó a decir ella-... claro que si.

En el rostro de Ron se dibujó una sonrisa, que le dio color a toda la noche oscura.

- Pero no quiero que lo tomes como mas de lo que es- agregó Hermione.- Sufrí mucho Ron... y quiero tomarme mis tiempos para saber exactamente que es lo siento.

Pero a Ron no le importaba lo que acaba de decir la chica. Ella le había dicho que le gustó su beso, y eso le daba muchas fuerzas para seguir, a partir de allí, luchando por su amor.

De repente Hermione se levantó. Ron lo hizo también.

- Bueno Ron, estuvo muy linda la fiesta, entraré a despedirme...

- Espera- dijo Ron. Sin saber porqué, tomó la mano de Hermione, que lo miraba atónita.

- Nada, solo quería decirte... que me gustaría que vallamos juntos al Campeonato Mundial del año que entra. Ya solo faltan dos semanas.

- Me gustaría mucho, Ron- dijo ella. Sin saber que mas decir se quedó allí parada, con Ron todavía tomándole la mano.

En ese preciso momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y por ella salió Penelope y Percy, a las risotadas. Cuando los vieron se quedaron mudos, y Hermione rápidamente sacó su mano de la de Ron.

- Oh, disculpen, ¿interrumpimos algo?- preguntó Penelope, intrigada.

- No, nada- se apresuró a decir Hermione, porque ya veía a Ron a punto de explotar con tantas interrupciones.

- No, que vamos a molestar, Penelope- dijo Percy- Si mi hermanito es mas lento para decirle a una chica que le gusta- acotó con una risita- Si para decirle a Julianna estuvo como 2 meses.

El comentario pareció causarle gracia a Penelope, pero no así a Hermione, que miró a Ron con decepción y se apresuró a entrar en la casa.

Ron no sabía si matar a Percy de una buena vez, recriminarle a Penelope que se ría de lo que éste decía, o ir corriendo atrás de Hermione, pero simplemente optó por entrar a la Madriguera e irse a dormir.

****************

Hola!!! ¿cómo están? Espero que super bien.

Ojalá que les haya gustado este capítulo, porque a mí me encanto escribirlo. Sé que el fic ha dado un giro inesperado y que ya no esta acorde a la película, pero espero que lo mismo les guste, porque ha mi me resulta muy agradable escribirlo para todos ustedes. 

Otra vez, como siempre digo, ¡¡¡gracias por sus reviews!!! Aunque no lo crean, para mí son muy importantes y cada cosa que me ponen en ellos, me hace sentir muy bien. De nuevo, muchísimas gracias n____n

Los veo en la próxima
    
    ~*Vero Granger*~ 

__


	19. R & H

****

Tienes un email.

Capítulo XIX: R & H

Una semana había pasado desde la fiesta del cumpleaños de Ginny. 

Ese 24 de diciembre a la mañana, Ron se despertó temprano, pero sin muchas ganas de salir de la cama. Miro por la ventana, y vio que la nieve caía sin parar, empañando los vidrios. 

Ron no podía creer lo que le había pasado en los últimos meses. Siempre había pensado que nunca más volvería a ver a Hermione, pero ahora parecía increíble como se habían encontrado de vuelta. Pero desde el cumpleaños de Ginny, Ron había notado algo distante a Hermione. Parecía que aquel estúpido comentario de Percy le había caído mal. ¿Por qué siempre las cosas terminaban mal? Y todo era la culpa de Percy, que, como siempre, le hacía la vida imposible.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió. Bajo las escaleras y al entrar a la cocina, vio al señor Weasley desayunando mientras leía "El Profeta".

- Buenos días, Ron.- dijo el señor Weasley, al verlo.

- Hola, papá... ¿dónde están todos?- preguntó Ron, sirviéndose un poco de café.

- Todos han salido. Florencia, Sara, Ginny y tu madre se fueron al callejón Diagon a comprar los regalos de Navidad. Bill y Charlie se han ido a la casa de Percy. 

- Cierto, hoy es noche nueva... ¿qué haremos mañana?

- Supongo que una cena familiar, como siempre. Tengo que irme a la casa de Percy. Nos vemos luego, hijo.- le dijo el señor Weasley, dando el último sorbo de jugo y saliendo de la Madriguera.

Ron terminó de desayunar y no sabía que hacer. Esos días había estado pensando en hacer algo especial para Hermione, pero nada se le ocurría. 

La nieve caía sin parar, pero Ron se abrigó y se fue a Londres, apareciéndose en la puerta del edificio donde vivía Harry. Tocó la puerta y abrió Harry.

-¡Hola, Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Harry, extrañado.

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitarte?- repuso Ron, algo ofendido.

- Claro que sí... lo siento.

-¿Estabas por salir?

- Pues sí, ¿quieres venir? Tengo que comprarle algo a Ginny.

- ...¬¬, bueno, vámonos...

Ambos chicos salieron hacia la alborotada calle de Londres, donde, a pesar del frío, la gente caminaba llena de paquetes.

-¿No vamos a ir al callejón Diagon?- preguntó Ron.

- No, me gustaría ver otra cosa, del mundo muggle.- respondió Harry, colocándose sobre el desordenado cabello, un gorro de lana rojo.

- Ah...

- Oye, ¿y que le vas a regalar a Hermione?

- No he pensado nada todavía... sigue muy distante conmigo... 

- No te preocupes, ya se le pasará. Ella esta muy insegura, Ron... Todo esto ha sucedido muy rápido...

- Lo sé, Harry, hasta para mí es increíble...

- Tienes que tenerle paciencia, ¿sabes? Si de verdad la quieres...

-¡Por supuesto! La esperaré toda la vida si es necesario... lo que no entiendo es por que esta tan insegura.

- Bueno, todo este tiempo Hermione estuvo muy sola, y empezar esta relación así de repente... ¿no te parece?

- Sí...

- Entremos aquí, Ron.- dijo Harry, deteniéndose en una tienda de ropa. Ron, de mala gana, lo siguió.

-¿Qué piensas comprarle, Harry?- le preguntó Ron mirando a Harry con el ceño fruncido; tenía en las manos una remera rosada, bastante pequeña.

- No sé... por eso quiero que me ayudes...

-¿Y crees que yo sé de ropa para mujeres?- razonó Ron.

- Bueno, has tenido muchas novias...

- Pero nunca les compré un regalo... –respondió Ron.

-¿Qué te parece esto?- preguntó Harry, sacando del mostrador una diminuta falda de cuero negro.

- Ni pienses que Ginny se pondrá eso.- dijo Ron, algo harto.

- De acuerdo... aunque, no le quedaría nada mal.- sonrió Harry, con picardía.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Ron, enojado.

- Nada, olvídalo... ¿nos vamos? Aquí no encuentro nada...

Salieron de la tienda y continuaron caminando.

- Ron, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.- dijo Harry, de repente.

-¿Cuál?

- Podrías llevar a Hermione a cenar, esta noche... ¿qué te parece?

-¿A cenar? Suena bien... continúa...

- Bueno, y ahí le das el regalo que le comprarás, y la invitas para que venga con nosotros al Campeonato Mundial, ¿qué opinas? Y obviamente, le explicas bien lo que sucedió con Percy...

-¡Es perfecto, Harry! Por fin se te ocurre algo...

-...¬¬

- Oye, ¿y si entramos aquí?- dijo Ron, deteniéndose enfrente de una joyería.

- Bueno, vamos... 

Harry y Ron entraron, y los atendió una muchacha rubia de cara bondadosa.

-¿Qué necesitan?- preguntó la chica, mirando a Ron detenidamente.

- Bueno, yo vengo a buscar un regalo para mi novia... pero no se me ocurre nada...

- Pero han venido al lugar correcto. ¿Acaso quiere pedirle matrimonio a su novia?- preguntó la mujer, sonriendo.

-¿¡Que!?- exclamó Ron, mirando a Harry.

- No, por ahora... –repuso Harry sonrojado.

- Bueno, entonces, la señorita que está allá lo podrá atender... ¡Rosie!- gritó la chica, dirigiéndose a su compañera. Ella se acercó.

-¿Qué sucede, Susan?- preguntó.

-¿Puedes atenderlo?- respondió Susan, mirando a Harry.

- Pero estoy ocupada, además si puedes atenderlo tú...

- Rosie, no estas haciendo nada... ¡Atiéndelo!- replicó Susan, mirando a Ron, y luego a su amiga significativamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Ah! Ya entiendo... venga conmigo... –dijo Rosie, llevándose a Harry, y guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

- Eh... bien... ¿qué estas buscando?- preguntó Susan, volviéndose hacia Ron.

- Pues, estoy buscando un regalo para una... amiga... –respondió Ron.

-¿Una amiga? ¿Quieres algo en especial?

- Ella es muy especial para mi, por eso me gustaría algo... especial.

- Ah... bueno, ¿qué te parece un par de aros?- dijo ella, algo decepcionada.

-¿Aros?- dijo Ron, no muy convencido, observando el par de aretes de perlas que la chica había sacado.

- Son lindos.- dijo ella.

- Mmm... no, otra cosa.

-¡Ron!- Harry tenía en sus manos un pequeño paquete. Susan dio un suspiro al ver que Harry se acercaba, y le dirigió una dura mirada a Rosie, que se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry?- preguntó Ron.

- Mira lo que le compré a Ginny.- dijo Harry rebosante de alegría, y sacando un hermoso par de aros de oro.

- Son muy lindos, Harry...

-¿Y como vas tu?

- Mal, no se que comprarle a Hermione...

-¡Mira esto! Es perfecto, Ron.- exclamó Harry, señalando un dije de plata que tenía una H.

-¿Un dije?- se extrañó Ron.

-¡Claro! Compra dos; uno que tenga la H y otro que tenga la R.

-¿Eh?

- ¬¬... tu tendrás la cadena que tiene la H, y Hermione tendrá la que tiene la R, ¿entiendes?

-¡Ah! Claro... ¡genial! 

Susan colocó el dije de la R en una cadena de oro y al otro dije, el de la H, Ron ya lo llevaba puesto. 

A la hora de pagar, Ron sin darse cuenta, sacó unos galleones, y se los entregó a la cajera, que frunció el entrecejo. Pero Harry, rápidamente, se disculpó diciendo que Ron era extranjero, y le dio unas libras.

- Gracias, Harry... no sé que haría sin ti... –dijo Ron, cuando ya llegaban a la casa de Harry.

- Ni lo menciones, Ron... ¿qué harás ahora?

- Me voy a ver a Hermione... ¿crees que le guste el regalo?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

Ron sonrió y despidiéndose de Harry, se apareció en la casa de Hermione.

Tocó la puerta y lo atendió la señora Granger.

-¡Hola, Ron! ¡Que agradable sorpresa!- dijo, al verlo.

-¿Cómo esta usted, señora Granger?- preguntó Ron.

- Muy bien, pasa, ya llamaré a Hermione.

- Bueno, gracias.

La señora Granger subió las escaleras.

Hermione estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro. Tocaron a la puerta, y su madre asomó la cabeza.

- Ronald esta aquí, hija.- le informó.

-¿Ron esta aquí?- exclamó Hermione poniéndose de pie y mirándose en el espejo.

- Sí... pero te ves bien, hija ^_^

- ...¬¬

Hermione bajo las escaleras y vio a Ron parado en la sala.

-¡Hola, Hermione! 

- Hola, Ron... ¿qué haces aquí?

- Necesitaba hablar contigo...

- Siéntate.- dijo Hermione, ofreciéndole un lugar para sentarse.-¿Quieres tomar algo?

- No, gracias... 

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirme?- preguntó Hermione, algo distante.

- Yo solo quería decirte, que lo que dijo Percy fue una estupidez... no le hagas caso... por favor, Herm... Percy es un imbécil...

- La verdad es que tu no tienes la culpa, Ron... Yo fui la estúpida...

- No digas eso... ¿sabes que? Me gustaría que fueras a cenar conmigo, esta noche, ¿qué dices? Solo nosotros dos.

-¿Solo nosotros?

- Si, solo nosotros... y no aceptaré un no como respuesta. Pasaré por ti a las 8. Nos vemos.- dijo Ron, despidiéndose de ella.

- Nos vemos... –respondió Hermione, cerrando la puerta.

- Vas a ir, ¿verdad, hija?- preguntó la señora Granger, cuando Hermione entró a la cocina.

- Si, creo que sí, pero... espera un segundo... ¡nos estuviste espiando, mamá!- exclamó Hermione enfadada.

- ^_^ Pues sí... lo siento... es que Ron me encanta para ti, hija... tienes que ir...

- No sé...

-¡Vas a ir quieras o no! Yo soy tu madre y te obligo a que vayas.

- De acuerdo iré... pero lo hago porque de verdad quiero ir...

-¡Si! Bien, vamos a ver que te pondrás esta noche, tienes que estar espléndida.

Era las 8 y Ron tocaba el timbre de la casa de los Granger.

Esta vez lo atendió el señor Granger.

- Buenas noches, Ronald.- dijo, haciéndolo pasar. La nieve había cubierto toda la entrada de la casa.

- Buenas noches, señor Granger... ¿cómo esta usted?- preguntó Ron, algo incómodo, sentándose en el living con el señor Granger.

- Muy bien... gracias.

Por unos minutos, se produjo un silencio bastante incómodo, hasta que la señora Granger apareció en la sala, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Hola, Ron, ya baja Hermione.

- Bueno...

Unos minutos más tarde Hermione entró en la sala.

- Ya estoy lista.- anunció.

Ron se volvió. Hermione lucía hermosa. Usaba un precioso vestido negro, hasta las rodillas, y su pelo estaba lacio y brillante. Tenía un poco de brillo en los labios, y algo de maquillaje en sus ojos.

- Hermione... te ves preciosa... - dijo Ron, admirándola.

- Gracias... mamá me ayudó... – repuso Hermione, sonrojada. La señora Granger sonrió.

- Bueno... ¿vamos, Ron?

- Si, nos vamos... –respondió Ron, sin sacarle los ojos de encima a Hermione.

- Vuelvan temprano.- dijo el señor Granger.

-¡Que se diviertan!- gritó la señora Granger.

- Hasta luego.- dijeron Ron y Hermione.

Enseguida ambos estaban sentados en la mesa de un elegante bar del centro de Londres. Luego de encargar sus respectivas comidas, comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?- preguntó Ron.

- Es un lugar muy bonito... fue una buena idea, Ron.- respondió Hermione.

- Gracias... Herm... yo... me gustaría darte algo... –empezó a decir Ron, pero en ese momento, el mesero se acercó a la mesa, y sirvió los platos.

Ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio, sin saber que decir.

Cuando terminaron, Ron decidió volver a hablar.

- Eh... bueno, Herm, ahora que nadie nos puede interrumpir, me gustaría darte un regalo adelantado de Navidad.- dijo Ron.

- Bueno, eh, gracias Ron.

Ron sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo la pequeña caja de terciopelo. Hermione se sorprendió tanto al ver la cajita, que casi se cae de la silla. ¿Qué contendría esa caja?

- Para ti... feliz Navidad.- dijo Ron, entregándosela.

- Eh, yo... gracias, eres muy amable, Ron... –tartamudeó Hermione, sonrojada.

-¿No lo vas a abrir?- preguntó Ron.

- Eh... claro que sí... –contestó Hermione, y con manos temblorosas abrió la cajita. Aliviada, observó en su interior un delicado colgante con un dije de oro de una R.

- Es hermoso... pero... ¿Una R? Mi nombre empieza con H, Ron...-dijo Hermione, sonriendo.

- Lo sé, pero, mira... –Ron le mostró a Hermione la cadena que colgaba de su cuello.-Yo tengo la H y tu la R, para que siempre me recuerdes... 

- Oh, Ron... es hermoso... gracias.- dijo Hermione emocionada por el detalle de Ron, y colocándose la cadena.

- Escucha, Herm... quería decirte que, yo sé que estas muy insegura y todo eso... pero yo te esperaré lo que sea necesario... yo... yo te amo, Herm... y siempre lo haré... 

Hermione estaba en silencio, sin saber que decir.

- Muchas gracias, Ron... eres... maravilloso, y te quiero mucho...

Ron sonrió.

- Me gustaría que fueras conmigo, Harry y Ginny al Campeonato Mundial del año que entra... ¿qué dices?- propuso Ron.

- Me encantaría, Ron.- respondió Hermione dirigiéndole una rebosante sonrisa.

Se quedaron unos minutos charlando. Luego, Ron y Hermione se aparecieron en la puerta de los Granger.

- Bueno, Ron... fue una velada encantadora, gracias.

- Ni lo menciones... buenas noches.

- Buenas noches... y Feliz Navidad.

Hermione se acercó a Ron y cuando le iba a besar la mejilla, Ron corrió la cabeza y sus labios se rozaron.

Hermione sonrió sonrojada y entró a su casa, pensando que esa había sido la mejor Noche Buena de su vida.

*********

Holas!!!!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien n______n

Perdón!!!! Perdón por haberme demorado tanto!!!! Pero es que no tenía inspiración, cada vez que me sentaba enfrente de la computadora, todas mis ideas se iban que se yo adonde... pero, a pesar de todo, aquí esta el capítulo, y espero que les guste.

Gracias por sus reviews!!! Y dejen + ^_^

Nos vemos en la próxima!!!

~*Vero Granger*~


	20. Te amo

****

Tienes un email.

Capítulo XX: "Te amo"

Rápidamente, las fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo habían pasado. 

Ese día primero de Enero, Ron y Harry acomodaban sus cosas. A la mañana siguiente, ellos, Ginny y Hermione irían a un nuevo Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch. Esta vez iba a ser diferente, porque solo irían ellos cuatro. El partido que ellos presenciarían sería el último y la copa era disputada entre Francia e Inglaterra.

-¿Ya tienes todo, Harry?- preguntó Ron, terminando de guardar sus cosas.

- Creo que si. Ron... –respondió Harry.

-¿Qué?

- Me gustaría que me respondieses algo... con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-¿Qué cosa?

- Bueno... ¿a ti te gustaría que yo me casase con Ginny?

Ron se sorprendió por la pregunta de Harry. Lo miró por unos segundos, meditando su respuesta.

- Eh... bueno, creo que si... ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que he estado pensando...

-¿En pedirle matrimonio a Ginny?- exclamó Ron.- ¡Pero todavía no llevan ni un año de novios, Harry!

-¡No, claro que no! Osea... me gustaría mucho que nos casemos, pero no todavía... 

- Ah... bueno...- suspiró Ron.- Entonces, ¿para que me preguntas si quiero que te cases con Ginny?

- Bueno, porque nos hemos peleado... ella dice que no le presto la atención que se merece... que me la paso ayudándote a ti con Hermione.

-¿Qué? Bueno, convengamos que Ginny siempre fue algo egoísta...

- El caso es que... quiero demostrarle cuanto la amo... y que siempre quiero estar con ella.

-¿Y? Solamente díselo.

- Pero quiero algo especial... porque la amo, Ron...

-¿Algo especial? Mmm... se me esta ocurriendo una idea estupenda Harry.- dijo Ron, sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál? Dímela ahora.

Ron se acercó a Harry y le susurró en el oído el plan.

- Oh... ¡es una idea MARAVILLOSA!- exclamó Harry finalmente, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Hermione, Ginny y Hermione estaban charlando un rato.

- Oye, Herm... no sabes que feliz que estoy al tenerte aquí para contarnos todo, como lo hacíamos en Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Ginny melancólicamente.

- Ajá... extraño esas épocas... –suspiró Hermione, guardando en su maleta, alguna ropa.

- Yo también... 

-¿Sabes algo? Estoy muy contenta de que estés saliendo con Harry... la verdad hacen una muy bonita pareja.

- Si, pero no creo que funcione...

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿qué estas diciendo, Ginny?

- No sé que pasa últimamente... todo iba bien... pero Harry esta muy distante conmigo... disculpa que te lo diga, Herm... pero pasa demasiado tiempo con Ron y contigo... y me tiene muy olvidada a mí... ya se que ustedes son sus amigos, y que hace mucho que no están los tres juntos, pero soy su novia... 

- Entiendo, Ginny... pero eso no significa que Harry no te quiera... seguramente lo hace inconscientemente... hablaré con él, no te preocupes.

-¡No! No lo hagas... déjalo así, no importa...

- Pero, claro que importa, Gin.

- No lo hagas, Hermione, tu eres mi amiga, por favor.

- De acuerdo, si es lo que tu quieres...

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, pero Hermione pensaba que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y que iba a ayudar a su amiga; hablaría con Ron, ya que el conocía a Harry demasiado bien.

- Oye... y... ¿qué onda con Ron, eh?- preguntó Ginny, rompiendo el silencio, y sacando de sus pensamientos a Hermione.

-¿Qué? ¡Nada! Solo somos amigos... –respondió Hermione.

-¡Por favor, Herm! ¡Una calesita da menos vueltas que tu! Dile ya que si lo quieres, y listo.

- Gin, es que tienes que entenderme... yo no se que hacer... la vez que me puse de novia con Viktor, no funcionó y terminé muy mal... y luego con Justin, que me defraudó demasiado, y también sufrí... ya no lo quiero hacer más, Ginny.

- Pero Ron es diferente, Hermione. Él te ama...

- Los otros también me dijeron que me amaban, y ya ves como terminaron las cosas...

- Tu no amabas a esos tipos... ¿o sí?

- La verdad... no... logré que Viktor me gustara, pero nunca lo amé... y a Justin menos...

-¿Lo ves? ¿Qué es lo que sientes tu por mi hermano? ¿Lo amas?

- Yo... no lo se... es que siento algo extraño cuando estoy con él... pero no se si es amor... porque también creí que amaba a Viktor y a Justin... y en realidad no los amé...

- Bueno, Herm... lo único que puedo decirte es que yo sé que tu amas a Ron, ahora no puedes darte cuenta por tu inseguridad, pero yo se que lo amas... ya verás que tu sola te darás cuenta de ello. Lo descubrirás tu misma...

Hermione dirigió una mirada angustiada a su amiga, y luego cerró la maleta.

A la mañana siguiente, ya todo estaba listo para que los cuatro amigos partieran. Hermione, Harry, Ron estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina junto a la señora Weasley.

-¡Vámonos, Ginny!- gritó Ron. -¿Qué es lo que tanto hace?

- Mujeres... –murmuraron la señora Weasley y Hermione

- ¬¬...

Enseguida bajó Ginny.

- Listo, vámonos.

- Adiós mamá, nos vemos luego.

- Cuídense, ¡y disfruten de Francia!

- No lo dude, lo haremos.- sonrió Hermione.

Los cuatro sacaron sus varitas y con un "plop" desaparecieron de la Madriguera, para aparecerse en París.

Luego de recorrer un poco la ciudad, decidieron ir al lugar donde se realizaría el partido. Ginny estaba encantada con París, y miraba asombrada las vidrieras de locales sumamente gigantescos.

Al rato, ya habían llegado a un lugar donde pequeñas cabañas se levantaban cerca de un lago de aguas turquesas. Era una especie de barrio residencial, donde todos los magos extranjeros alquilaban sus casitas para pasar la noche después del partido.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, un hombre pelado, francés, con bigotes castaños y brillantes ojos azules, los atendió.

- _Bonjour!_ Bienvenidos, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?- preguntó amablemente, sin dejar de perder su acento francés.

- Eh... hemos alquilado una cabaña, desde allá, desde Londres... –explicó Ron.

- Ajá... dígame su nombre.- respondió el hombre.

- Ron Weasley.

El francés se puso unos enormes anteojos para consultar en una desordenada lista. 

-¿Weasley? Listo. _Pog favog_, pase en la cabaña _numego_ 24. 

- Gracias...

- _Au revoir!_

-¿Qué dijo?- murmuró Ron al oído de Hermione.

- Dijo "adiós"...- respondió Hermione.

- _Au revoir!_- respondió Ron, con una sonrisa falsa.

Los cuatro jóvenes se encaminaron en busca de su cabaña. Cuando ya estaban a punto de rendirse en buscarla entre miles de casas iguales, Harry señaló una cercana al lago. Con Ron rezongando por detrás, llegaron y comprobaron que aquella era.

-¡Genial! ¡Por fin!- exclamó Ron, acostándose en la entrada de ésta.- Descansaré un rato.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta, Hermione?- preguntó Harry.

- Yo quiero ir... –dijo Ginny.

- Bueno, vámonos, ¿qué dices Herm?

- Estoy algo cansada, prefiero quedarme.

- De acuerdo, enseguida volvemos.

Harry y Ginny se encaminaron en silencio. El lugar parecía ser muy amplio, y cada vez que llegaban más magos, aparecían mas casas.

-¡Harry!- una voz femenina los hizo detener en su caminata. Ambos chicos se volvieron, y vieron acercarse a una chica de pelo negro largo, alta y hermosa.

-¡Hola, Harry!- saludó.

-¿Cho? ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó Harry mirando sorprendido a la chica. Ginny frunció el ceño. Cho y Harry habían salido todo el 5 año en Hogwarts, y también después de Hogwarts. Harry decía que ya no quería más a Cho, pero a Ginny no le parecía así...

- Muy bien, ¿y tu? Ha pasado tanto tiempo que no nos vemos...

- La verdad... ¿qué me cuentas de tu vida?

-¿Quieres pasar a charlar un rato?

- Es que estoy con mi novia... recuerdas a Ginny ¿verdad?

- Si... como olvidarla, si ella casi me arranca todos los pelos cuando estabamos en Hogwarts...

Ginny prefirió no responder a ese comentario.

- Como sea, Harry, pasa... y tu también Ginny...

- No gracias, iré a ver si Ron y Hermione necesitan algo.

- Me iré contigo, Gin...

- No, quédate... no me molesta.

- Pero...

-¡Quédate Harry!

- De acuerdo.

Ginny se alejó de allí rápidamente y volvió a su cabaña. Estaba furiosa... era evidente de que Harry aún quería a Cho...

Al llegar vio a Ron todavía acostado en la entrada de la cabaña. 

- Hola, Gin... ¿dónde esta Harry?

- Con su querida y amada Cho.- respondió Ginny, sentándose al lado de su hermano.

-¿Qué? 

-¿Y Hermione?

- Aquí estoy.- Hermione se unió a la charla, y se sentó al otro lado de Ron.- ¿Adonde esta Harry?

- Ya se lo dije a Ron, esta muy ocupado con Cho...

-¿Y que hace Harry con Cho?- pregunto Ron.

- Eso, Ginny. Harry es tu novio. ¿Cómo lo dejas solo con otra chica? Tienes que ir a buscarlo ya mismo. Vamos, rápido.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Tu crees?

-¡Claro! Anda ahora mismo.

Ginny se puso de pie y se dirigió con decisión a la cabaña de Cho.

Pero lo que vio la dejo helada. Cho estaba sentada en las piernas de Harry, riéndose mientras le tocaba el cabello, y a Harry parecía que esto le gustaba.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué estas haciendo?- gritó Ginny, furiosa.

-¡Ginny! Yo... yo puedo explicarte...

-¡No hay nada que explicar! Lo único que se es que todo este tiempo me has estado engañando... ¡no quiero volver a verte Harry Potter! – y diciendo esto, se fue como una flecha de vuelta a la casa.

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Hermione, angustiada al verla entrar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Harry me engañó todo este tiempo, Herm... no quiero saber más de él.- sollozó.

- Bueno, tranquilízate... no llores.

Ginny se abrazó a su amiga... "tenía que ser muy bueno para ser verdad" pensó.

Desde ese momento, la convivencia de los cuatro amigos se puso bastante tensa. Harry había intentado de todos modos hablar con Ginny, pero ella no quería ni oírlo.

Antes de ir al partido, Ron y Harry conversaban mientras esperaban a Ginny y Hermione.

- No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo me pudo pasar esto?- se lamentaba amargamente Harry.

- En parte fue tu culpa, Harry. Tu sabes muy bien que tipo de chica es Cho... no tendrías que haberte quedado ahí... –respondió Harry.

- Lo sé... soy tan estúpido

- Si que lo eres...

Enseguida, Hermione salió.

- Ya estoy lista.

-¿Y Ginny?

- Ya baja.

-¿Cómo esta ella?- preguntó Harry, apenado.

- Esta muy enojada, Harry... La verdad que no entiendo. Tu sabes muy bien como es Cho, ¿por qué te quedaste con ella?- dijo Hermione.

- Eso mismo se lo dije yo... –acotó Ron.

- Ya se, ya se... soy un estúpido...

- Si que lo eres... –respondió Hermione.

- Pero no te preocupes, Harry, después del plan que hemos armado para Ginny, caerá rendida a tus pies...

-¿Qué plan?- intervino Hermione.

Ron susurró el plan en el oído de Hermione.

-¿Creen que funcione? Ginny de verdad esta furiosa... –dijo luego de oírlo.

-¿Lo ves? No creo que funcione, Ron.

-¡Por favor Harry! Deja de preocuparte... todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Al minuto Ginny bajó.

- Vámonos- dijo.

Los chicos se encaminaron al campo de juego. Miles de inmensas gradas se levantaban alrededor del campo, donde ya la mayoría de los magos se encontraban ubicados.

Cuando ya estaban por llegar a sus ubicaciones, sin querer Hermione chocó contra alguien.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó.

- No importa. ¿Hermione?- respondió un joven.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Cejas espesas... acento búlgaro... no era otro que el mismísimo Viktor Krum.

-¡Viktor! ¿cómo estas? Tanto tiempo.

- Estoy bien, pero ¿cómo has estado tu? Traté de localizarte este tiempo, pero no pude hacerlo...

- Es que estuve muy ocupada...

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué sucede?- Ron se acercó a ellos.- ¿Krum? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- Hola... vine a ver el partido, claro.

- Ah... como sea, vamos Herm.

- Bueno, adiós Viktor.

- Nos veremos luego, Hermy...

Ron y Hermione se encaminaron de nuevo a sus lugares.

-¿Cómo lo aguantas, Herm?

- Es un muy buen chico, Ron.

- Si, si, como digas.

-¡Atención, magos y hechiceras! ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch!- dijo la voz de un locutor, que no era nada más ni nada menos que el amigo de los mellizos Weasley, Lee Jordan.- Hoy tendremos el agrado de compartir la final, disputada entre los mejores equipos de este año: Francia e Inglaterra.

Miles de banderas inglesas y francesas se sacudieron en ese momento, acompañadas de gritos y aplausos de sus seguidores.

- Bien, entonces daremos comienzo... –pero Lee fue interrumpido. Ron y Hermione se sonrieron cómplices. Harry estaba al lado de Lee, susurrándole algo al oído. Ginny miraba estupefacta la escena. Cuando Harry terminó de hablar con Lee, éste sonrió y guiñó un ojo a Harry.- Bueno, como estaba diciendo, daremos comienzo... Pero, ¿qué es esto?

La multitud asombrada observó que una gigantesca pantalla se levantaba sobre el estadio. La pantalla se encendió dejando leer las palabras "Perdóname"

-¿Qué es esto? Parece ser una súplica... pero ¿quién lo puso?- dijo Lee, haciéndose el desentendido.

Enseguida esa palabra fue desapareciendo, y fue reemplazada por las siguientes. Al ver el cartel que se formaba en la pantalla, Ginny sintió su cara ponerse roja y su corazón saltar de alegría y ternura. El mensaje decía:

__

"Ginny Weasley, te amo... Por favor perdóname... quiero que siempre estés conmigo, y quiero que sepas que tu eres la única en mi vida. Te amo mucho ---à Harry Potter"

Al leer esto, la multitud soltó un suspiro, mientras que Harry se acercó a Ginny, mirándola con ojos suplicantes. Toda las personas tenían fija su mirada en ellos.

- Por favor, Gin... lo siento... Dame otra oportunidad, te amo.

- Yo... yo... –Ginny estaba anonadada.- Yo también te amo, Harry. ¡Y claro que te doy otra oportunidad!

En ese momento, todo el estadio estalló en aplausos, mientras que Ginny se lanzaba a los brazos de Harry. Ron y Hermione se miraron felices.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno... esto si que fue emocionante. ¡Pero más emocionante será el partido que ahora daremos comienzo!- gritó Lee. 

Enseguida los jugadores entraron y al minuto el juego empezó.

Fue un partido muy emocionante, con espectaculares actuaciones de los jugadores de Francia.

Pero, para lamento de los simpatizantes de Inglaterra, el partido terminó favoreciendo a Francia, que ganó con 20 puntos de diferencia.

Los festejos de los jugadores y franceses duró toda la noche.

Mientras volvían de nuevo a la cabaña, Viktor apareció otra vez. Para el alivio de Hermione, Ron no se encontraba en ese momento. Ella y Ginny se habían adelantado, dejando atrás a Harry y Ron.

- Buen partido, ¿eh?- comentó Viktor.

- Si, pero fue una lástima que perdiéramos... –suspiro Hermione.

- Aja... Hermione, me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿podría ser?- dijo Viktor.

- Seguro... enseguida voy Ginny.- se acercó a su amiga y le susurró al oído.- Si es que viene Ron, no le digas que estoy con Viktor, invéntale cualquier cosa.

- De acuerdo.

- Vamos, Viktor.

Hermione y Krum caminaron un poco, aunque no se alejaron tanto de la cabaña de ellos.

-¿Y bien? ¿De que querías hablarme?

- De nosotros, Herm... 

-¿Nosotros? No entiendo... creí que ya habías entendido que terminamos...

- Yo te sigo queriendo, Hermy... por favor, yo se que tu también sientes algo por mi...

- No te confundas, Viktor... 

- No lo niegues... dime que aún me amas... –Viktor empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a Hermione, y ella empezaba a retroceder.

Mientras tanto, Harry y Ron llegaron a la cabaña, comentando el partido.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?- preguntó Ron a Ginny.

- Eh... salió...

-¿Adonde? ¿Sola?

- Eh... si... claro... –tartamudeó Ginny, pero no pudo esconder su cara de culpable.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione, Gin?- insistió Ron, ya sin mucha paciencia.

-¡De acuerdo! Esta aquí detrás de la casa con... –pero no pudo decir con quién porque Ron salió rápidamente.

-¿Con quien esta, Gin?- dijo Harry, rodeándola con un brazo.

- Con Krum... hay que evitar que los vea juntos, Harry.- dijo Ginny preocupada.

- Tienes razón.- e inmediatamente los dos corrieron detrás de Ron.

-¿Verdad que aún me amas, Hermy?- Krum había tomado a Hermione por la cintura.

- Eh... Viktor... creo que esto no va así... –Hermione había chocado contra un árbol; estaba atrapada.

Pero Krum no se detenía, tomó el mentón de Hermione, y antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo, la besó en los labios.

-¡Ron! ¡Espera!- gritó Harry, corriendo detrás del colorado.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry?- Ron se detuvo, mirando a Harry y Ginny con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Eh... vámonos a la casa... luego verás a Hermione.- dijo Harry, tratando de persuadirlo.

- Quiero hablar con ella.- Ron se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

-¡No! Eh... Ron, déjala... es mejor que la dejes sola... –balbuceó Ginny.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo ver a Hermione?

-¡Porque ella esta con....!

-¡Con nadie! No esta con nadie... –atajó Ginny, mirando a su novio duramente.

- Ya abriste el pico Harry. ¡Dime con quien esta Hermione!

-¡No!

Ron no dijo nada más. Se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando.

-¡Ron, no lo hagas!- gritó Ginny.

Pero ya era tarde. Ron no podía creer lo que veía. SU Hermione se estaba besando apasionadamente con Krum. Su corazón se desgarró de tristeza. Después de todo lo que le había dicho y todo lo que había echo por ella, ella lo engañaba y lo lastimaba, otra vez. 

- Ron... no es... –murmuró Ginny, algo sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo

- No importa... de verdad no importa.- Ron se dio la media vuelta y volvió a la cabaña.

-¡Suéltame, Krum!- Hermione empujó a Krum, separándolo de ella.

-¡Pero si tu me amas, Hermy!

-¡Yo no te amo Viktor! ¡Déjame en paz!- y diciendo esto, Hermione se alejó de allí.

Llegó a la cabaña y vio a Ginny y Harry sentados en la mesa de entrada.

- Hola... ¿por qué tienen esas caras?- dijo, al ver la cara de angustia de ambos chicos.

- Será mejor que hables con él... –susurró Harry.

-¿Eh? ¿Con quién? ¿Dónde esta Ron?

- Esta allí... cerca del lago... le debes una explicación... y a nosotros también.- dijo Ginny.

Hermione, muy confundida por la actitud de sus amigos, fue hacia Ron. 

El chico estaba sentado a la orilla con la mirada perdida, y el pelo revuelto.

- Hola, Ron... ¿cómo estas?- dijo Hermione.

Ron no respondió. Ni siquiera se limitó a mirarla.

-¿Ron? ¡Ron! ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Encima lo preguntas? No entiendo como pudiste cambiar tanto, Hermione.

-¿De que hablas?

-¡No te hagas, lo sabes muy bien! Tengo cara de tonto, pero no lo soy, ¿sabes?

-¡Pues, no te entiendo, Ron! ¿Puedes explicarme?

-¡Te vi besándote con Krum! ¿Satisfecha?

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelvo... Había herido a Ron, y nunca se lo perdonaría. Pero no era lo que el pensaba...

- Pero no es lo que pensaste...

- Si, no fue un beso... fue un golpe, entonces...

- Fue un beso, pero yo no se lo quise dar.

-¡No me mientas más! ¡Dime que ya no me quieres ver más! Prefiero eso... porque yo te dije... te dije que te amaba... y tu... me engañaste... me ilusionaste. No quiero saber más de ti, Hermione. No quiero volver a verte. No me busques, porque no te responderé... vete con tu Vicky... y ojalá que seas feliz. Pero olvídate de mi, para siempre...

Ron se puso de pie, y arrojó al suelo, la cadena con el dije de la "H". 

Hermione estaba anonadada. Pero no podía dejarlo ir... había algo que se lo impedía... y se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta porque no podía dejar que Ron se vaya de su lado... ¡No podía porque ella lo amaba! Ese algo que se lo impedía era amor. Y se dio cuenta de que siempre había amado a Ron, desde que lo había conocido que le había gustado, y ese sentimiento había crecido hasta convertirse en el amor que sentía por él. 

-¡Ron!- gritó corriendo detrás de él y levantando la cadena.

Ron continuó caminando, sin escucharla.

-¡Por favor no te vayas! ¡Yo no quiero que te alejes!

-¡Ya me hiciste el daño suficiente! Yo si quiero que te alejes, porque no quiero sufrir más... ¡Déjame! ¡¿Acaso no quieres a tu Vicky?!

-¡No! ¡No lo quiero!- dijo Hermione, con ojos brillantes por algunas lágrimas.- Porque yo...

- Mira, ya no quiero escucharte más... además no te creo más... me has mentido todo este tiempo. Adiós Hermione.

-¡No, por favor, Ron! ¡No te vayas! Ron... yo... –tenía que decírselo, porque no lo podía ocultar mas... y porque era la verdad.- Ron por favor no me dejes... porque yo te amo.

Ron se quedó helado al escuchar las palabras de la chica. Se volvió y la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédulo.

- No me dejes, porque te amo. Siempre lo he hecho, pero nunca lo acepté. Pero ahora estoy totalmente segura. Te amo, y siempre quiero estar contigo. Por favor, perdóname... fue Krum el que me besó... por favor, créeme...

Ron se quedó mirando a Hermione. Y le creyó. Sus palabras fueron muy sinceras, y fue lo más hermoso que había escuchado.

- Te creo... y yo también te amo, Herm.

Entonces, Ron se acercó a ella, y por fin se dieron un verdadero beso de amor. Fue el más hermoso beso que Hermione había tenido, al igual que Ron.

Los dos se quedaron un rato contemplando el hermoso lago, mientras pensaban que nunca más nadie podría separarlos. 

- Sin duda, hay que decirle a tu madre... la verdad que hemos disfrutado mucho de Francia.- dijo Hermione. Ron sonrió y la rodeó con sus brazos.

************

Holaaaaa!!!!!! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Tanto tiempo! Espero que muy bien. 

Lamento mi ausenciaaaaa!!!!! Pero tengo mis motivos.

1) Crisis de escritora (falta de inspiración) lamentablemente mi inspiración había desaparecido y nadie sabía donde estaba... ni yo lo sabía!!! Para buena suerte de todos, apareció, y cuando llegó fue muy bien recibida... odio cuanto se ausenta! 

2) El colegio!!! Un gran motivo de mi ausencia. ¡No me culpen! Trataba de terminar todas mis tareas temprano para poder escribir algo, pero siempre el cansancio me ganaba... lo siento! ¡Maldito colegio! ¡y malditos profesores!

3) Otro... es que me anduve de viaje con mis compañeritos del cole... fue un retiro espiritual... supuestamente tenía que venir un poco más santa, pero sucedió lo contrario, jeje n___n

4) Cuando me quedaba tiempo libre... me ponía a ver mis novelas... ¡Bueno! ¡No podía dejarlas! ¡Sino perdía el hilo de la historia! ^^ 

Bueno, esos son mis grandes motivos... espero que me entiendan... jeje

Y también espero que les guste el cap!!!!! POR FIN!!!! YA TENEMOS PAREJA!!!!

¡SI!!! Jeje, n_______n

Les agradezco muchos sus reviews, son muy lindos!!! Y también su paciencia... 

Sigan dejando reviews!!!! Y esperando también... jeje, ¡NO! LES PROMETO QUE PRONTO EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! ;)

Este cap, dedicado para: Polgara, Paulina, Belu Potter, Azzu (aquí esta el cap, espero que no me vuelvas a atar a una silla, aunque me gustó lo de la foto de Rupert, Azzu!), Mandy (que te mejores pronto!!!) Diego "el tío padrino", para mi ciber ahijado Alejandro, eh... y para alguien muy especial... para el chico que me tiene loca de amor!!!! Este capítulo va dedicado para LUCAS n.n

Los veo PRONTO!!

R&R PLEASE!!!

****

*~Vero Granger~*


	21. Una propuesta inesperada

****

Tienes un email.

Capítulo XXI: Una propuesta inesperada.

Cuatro fueron los años que pasaron desde aquel día de enero. 

Las cosas habían pasado tan sorpresivamente, que Ron y Hermione aún no podían creer todo lo que había sucedido esos años. 

Todo había dado un giro inesperado: Percy, finalmente, ya se había casado con Penelope. Ya llevaban dos años de casados, había sido una boda muy linda, y también muy emocionante: por fin Ron y Percy habían echo las paces, aunque Ron no podía evitar sentir ganas de matar a Percy con algunas de sus actitudes. Pero, afortunadamente, Percy y Penelope formaban un hermoso matrimonio.

Ron, por su parte, no podía estar más feliz. Lo que siempre había soñado, se había echo realidad. Su relación con Hermione no podía ir mejor. Él la amaba, y ella a él. Hermione era la persona más maravillosa que Ron nunca antes había conocido, y estaba agradecido de poder haberla conocido.

Hermione pensaba que su vida no podía ser mas hermosa. Todo le parecía un sueño, del cual nunca quería despertar. Ron era el mejor novio que una chica podría desear: era amable, simpático y lindo. Su vida por fin había cambiado y esto era lo que siempre había deseado.

Harry y Ginny seguían saliendo, y todos se preguntaban cuando se casarían. _"Pronto"-_ respondía Harry, con una sonrisa, cuando Ron se lo preguntaba.

Pero, al final del todo, ocurrió algo que dejo a Ginny muy sorprendida. Sucedió una tarde de Abril...

*************************FLASH BACK******************************

__

Era una tarde soleada, y Hermione y Ginny, estaban en la Madriguera, charlando animadamente de las cosas ocurridas.

-¿Sabes algo, Herm?- dijo la colorada, mirando a su amiga.- Todo esto me parece increíble. Es lo que siempre soñé... que tu estés con mi hermano.

- Para mi también es increíble, Gin... estoy muy feliz.- respondió Hermione, sonriendo.- Además siempre supe que tu y Harry terminarían juntos.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando conociste a Ron?

- Si, nunca olvidaré aquel día... fue el mejor de mi vida. Aunque cuando conocí a Ron me pareció una persona muy desagradable, nos peleábamos todo el tiempo.

- Pero eso fue los que los unió. Si no fueran por sus diferencias ustedes dos no estarían juntos, ¿no crees?- respondió Ginny, sirviendo un poco de té para Hermione. 

- Eso es cierto... y aunque no lo creas, seguimos peleando, eso nunca va a terminar, somos así... y te lo aseguro, me gusta pelear con Ron...- dijo Hermione, con cierto tono de picardía en su voz, mientras sorbía un poco de té.

-¿Te gusta pelear con mi hermano?- se sorprendió Ginny.- Siempre sospeché de ti en Hogwarts, Hermione.

-¿Sospechabas de mi?

- Siempre supe que te gustaba Ron. Y sabía que el de ti, aunque ambos lo negaran... esas cosas uno se da cuenta, sobre todo cuando peleaban sin ningún motivo...

-¿Enserio que se notaba?

- Osea, no para los otros... pero si para mi, porque conozco demasiado a Ron para darme cuenta de lo que le pasa.

- Ginny, me sorprendes... deberías de haber estudiado psicología... o__O- bromeó Hermione.

- ^^ _ gracias... ¿pero que es psicología?_

- Déjalo así.- sonrió Hermione.

Las dos amigas siguieron charlando y tomando té, cuando Harry llegó a la Madriguera. En opinión de Hermione, se lo notaba algo nervioso, porque se frotaba las manos, y tenía los cachetes ligeramente colorados.

-¡Hola, Harry!- dijo Ginny, acercándose rápidamente a él, y besándolo en los labios.

- Hola, Gin, ¿cómo estas?- saludó Harry, correspondiendo al beso que le dio su novia y acercándose a donde estaba Hermione.- Hola, Herm.

- Hola, Harry. Que raro verte por aquí, creí que saldrías a la casa de Seamus con Ron.- se extrañó Hermione. 

- Es que quería hablar contigo, Gin... –dijo Harry, sonrojándose de repente.

-¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Sobre que, Harry?- dijo Ginny, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Preferiría que fuera a solas... –respondió Harry.- ¿Te gustaría ir a Las Tres Escobas?

- Si, seguro, vamos.- contestó Ginny, tomando su varita y dirigiéndole una mirada de sorpresa a Hermione.

Los chicos enseguida se aparecieron en las Tres Escobas y encargaron sus bebidas.

Cuando ambos ya estaban tomando su cerveza de manteca, Ginny comenzó a hablar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo querías decirme, Harry? 

- Bueno, Gin... lo que quiero decirte es algo muy importante, y para mi es muy difícil decírtelo... –empezó Harry, volviéndose a sonrojar.

El corazón de Ginny dio un vuelco. Harry se mostraba nervioso, impaciente... ¿acaso quería cortarle?

- Como sea, tengo que decírtelo, porque no aguanto más. – Harry dio un gran suspiro.- Ginny, creo que ya no deberíamos ser novios.

Al instante, Ginny se quedo de piedra, sin querer comprender lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No entiendo, Harry...- exclamó Ginny de repente, sintiendo como la angustia la invadía.

- Eso es lo que pienso, Gin. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo que somos novios... y creo que ya no deberíamos serlo... sino que deberíamos ser más que novios...

-¿Mas que novios? No entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo, Harry. Si quieres cortarme, dímelo ya, ¿quieres?- dijo Ginny, sintiéndose cada vez peor. 

-¿Cortarte? ¡Pero que dices! Nunca haría eso...

-¿Entonces? Me estas diciendo que ya no quieres que seamos novios...

- Es cierto... no quiero que seas más mi novia, Gin... Yo quiero que tu... –Harry empezó a sonrojarse demasiado y una delgada gota de sudor cayó por su frente.

-¿Qué yo que, Harry?- apresuro Ginny, frunciendo el ceño.

De repente, Harry se puso de rodillas, dejando a Ginny más confusa de lo que estaba. "¿Acaso me va a rogar para que no sufra cuando me corte? Pobre... bueno, tendrá sus motivos..." pensó Ginny, cada vez mas confundida.

- Ginny, no quiero que seas mas mi novia... porque yo quiero que tu... bueno... – la cara de Harry se confundía con un tomate.- quiero que tu... seas mi esposa...

Al escuchar esto, Ginny se quedo como hipnotizada mirando a Harry, que estaba todavía arrodillado. De improviso, Harry sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta, una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo. La abrió y Ginny pudo descubrir en su interior un delicado anillo de oro con un diamante en el centro.

-¿Y bien? ¿No dirás nada?- Harry estaba al borde de los nervios, y más preocupado se ponía al ver que Ginny no respondía nada.

El corazón de la colorada latía con velocidad, y esta vez sintió como la emoción le invadía el cuerpo.

- Yo... Harry... no se que decir...

- Gin, por favor... Yo te amo, desde que te conocí, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y todos estos años que hemos estado de novios, han sido los mejores de mi vida. Quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero que siempre estés conmigo, por favor... dime algo...

Cada vez latía más rápidamente el corazón de Ginny, y una pequeña lágrima de alegría recorrió su mejilla.

- Yo también te amo, Harry. Y me encantaría ser tu esposa. –respondió al final.

Harry sonrió aliviado, y le puso el anillo a su novia. Ginny besó al chico y se lanzó en sus brazos, derramando por fin miles de lágrimas que empaparon su rostro.

Hermione y Ron estaban en la sala, mirando como de a poco el fuego se iba apagando.

-¿Así que Harry estaba muy misterioso hoy cuando vino?- preguntó Ron, acariciando el cabello de su novia.

- Ajá... para mi anda en algo raro. Espero que no le haya cortado a Ginny.- respondió Hermione, preocupada.

- No, no creo... ¿o si?- Ron miró a Hermione, quien sonrió por la cara de confusión del colorado.

En ese momento, se escuchó un sonido y vieron a Ginny entrar por la puerta.

-¡Hola, Gin! ¿Qué paso?- Hermione se puso de pie y se acercó a su amiga, seguida por Ron.

- Bueno... –Ginny sostenía su mano izquierda, y tenía la mirada gacha.- Pues... Harry...

-¿Qué?- exclamó Ron impacientado. Hermione le dirigió una mirada severa.

- Harry... ¡me pidió que fuera su esposa! –gritó Ginny por fin, mostrándole a Hermione y a Ron el anillo que Harry le había dado, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Te felicito, Ginny!- Hermione estaba boquiabierta, y enseguida abrazó a Ginny, que volvió a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿Enserio me lo dices, Gin?- Ron estaba anonadado.

-¡Claro! ¿No es genial?

-¡Por supuesto que si! – Ron se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza.- Te felicito... no puedo creer que Harry se haya animado, ¿adonde esta ahora?

- Me dijo que tenía que contarle la noticia a Sirius, pero que vendría esta noche.

-¡Ay, Gin, estoy tan feliz por ti!- Hermione daba saltitos de emoción, mientras que Ginny pensaba que no podía ser más afortunada.

**********************FIN DEL FLASH BACK******************** 

__

Una semana después de lo ocurrido, la familia Weasley estaba en completa preparación para la boda. La fiesta se realizaría en un salón de fiestas que se encontraba en Hogsmeade. Era un lugar muy bonito, además que Harry y Ginny lo habían escogido juntos.

La señora Weasley y la señora Granger, que se había ofrecido para ayudar, estaban ocupadísimas con el vestido que usaría Ginny el día de la boda. 

Ese día viernes antes de la boda, en la Madriguera, estaba Harry y toda la familia Weasley, excepto la señora Weasley y Ginny, reunidos hablando de sus vidas.

Charlie y Bill habían llegado esa tarde para la boda de su hermana. Los mellizos también estaban allí, y ambos estaban casados ya; Fred con Angelina Jhonson, aquella chica que jugaba para el equipo de Quidditch en Hogwarts, y George con Katie Bell, otra de las cazadoras de Gryffindor. 

- No puedo creerlo... la más chica de los Weasley se casa... –exclamó Fred, con melancolía secándose una lágrima imaginaria.

- Es cierto, Fred... aunque ya hay que aceptarlo. Nuestra hermanita se casa.- respondió George.- Harry, por cierto... ¿no tienes pánico al matrimonio?

- No, ¿por qué le tendría que tener?- respondió Harry.

- Pues, ya no es lo mismo que siendo novios. Hay responsabilidades, como trabajar para mantener a tu esposa... tener que aguantar los malhumores de Ginny... que son terribles... y cuando lleguen los hijos, en toda la noche no podrás dormir.- dijo Fred.

- Eso si que es cierto.- dijo Bill, sorbiendo un poco de jugo de naranjas.

- Ay, no dramatices, Fred, el matrimonio no es tan terrible como parece.- opinó Percy.

- Ah... mira quien lo dice... el que estuvo de novio con Penelope como una década solo porque no se animaba a casarse con ella.- se burló George. Todos rieron.

- Ese no es el punto... –dijo Percy, malhumorado.

- Como sea, es hasta que te acostumbras.- dijo Charlie, tratando de calmar a Harry, que esta vez parecía preocupado.- Lo único que tendrás que soportar es cuando a Ginny le agarre el malhumor. Es lo único.

- Por suerte, yo no pienso en casarme.- dijo Ron, sonriendo.

-¿A si? ¿Y como crees que le va a caer a Hermione ese comentario?- dijo Bill.

- No se lo dirás... ¿o si?- Ron parecía preocupado.

- ¬¬

- Creo que aún no estoy listo. Pero Hermione me esta mandando muchas indirectas.

-¿Cómo cuales?

- La otra vez me dijo... "¡Ay, que lindo que Harry y Ginny se casen! Imagínate cuando nosotros lo hagamos..."

- Estas en problemas, Ronnie.- dijo Fred, soltando una carcajada.

- Pero si tu la amas, ¿verdad?- dijo Bill.

- Claro que si... pero creo que no podría todavía... el matrimonio me da pánico...

- No te preocupes, Ron... Hermione no debe estar pensando en casarse todavía.- dijo Harry. 

Mientras tanto, en casa de Hermione, se encontraban las señoras Granger y Weasley, Hermione, Katie, Angelina, Penelope, Sara y Florencia. Todas observaban a Ginny, que estaba midiéndose el vestido, que ya estaba casi terminado. La señora Weasley le estaba dando los últimos detalles.

- Ay, Gin, no sabes como me haces acordar cuando me casé con Bill.- suspiró Sara, mirando a Ginny dulcemente.

- Si, la boda es algo muy emocionante, te lo decimos por experiencia.- dijo Florencia, sonriendo.

- A mi me gustaría casarme, pero no creo que Ron esté listo aún.- dijo Hermione, también observando a Ginny.

-¿Ron casarse? Eso quiero verlo.- sonrió Ginny.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Hermione.

- Le tiene pánico al matrimonio.- respondió Ginny.

-¿Enserio?

- Si, pero no te preocupes, querida. Es común que tengan pánico al matrimonio, sobre todo Ron, pero él te ama, así que solo tienes que esperarlo, ¿no?- dijo la señora Weasley.

- Claro, lo esperaré... porque yo solo quiero casarme con él. Aunque tal vez esté apresurando las cosas...- dijo Hermione.

- Si, Herm, tendrías que esperar un poco, ya verás que a Ron se le pasará. A mi me paso eso con Fred.- dijo Angelina.

- Y ya ves, son un matrimonio feliz- consoló Penelope. 

- Es cierto, además... capaz que yo esté menos preparada que él...- dijo Hermione, mientras que su madre entraba a la habitación trayendo café.

Ya había llegado el tan ansiado sábado, y en la Madriguera se vivían momentos de tensión.

La señora Weasley corría desesperada de un lado para otro, llevando todo tipo de cosas en sus manos. Además, en la Madriguera estaban instalados Bill y Charlie con sus respectivas familias, por lo cual cantidades de gente entraban y salían, chocándose unos con otros.

-¡¡Michael!! ¡Ven aquí ya mismo!- gritaba Sara desde la puerta de la Madriguera, mientras veía a su hijo revolcarse en el barro.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo tú?- pregunto Bill, que estaba sentado en el sofá lustrando sus zapatos.

- Porque, por si no te diste cuenta, ya estoy lista. 

Sara estaba muy linda. Tenía puesto un vestido de gasa color petróleo, una gargantilla de perlas, y todo el cabello suelto, acomodado hacia un costado.

En ese momento, bajó las escaleras Melany con la señora Weasley.

- Es increíble como ha crecido esta niña- comentó ella, con ojos empañados de lágrimas.

Y era cierto. Melany era ya toda una señorita. Con sus 16 años, parecía una princesa. La mamá de Sara le había confeccionado un vestido blanco y rosa, con todas puntillas en el ruedo, y tenia sujetado el cabello con un lazo color blanco perla.

- Abuela, tranquila.- consoló Melany, rodeando a la señora Weasley por la espalda.

- Melany... estas hermosa hija- dijo Bill, son una sonrisa

- Gracias papá, pero este vestido me incomoda un poco.

- Realmente tengo que admitir que tengo a las dos mujeres más hermosas del mundo a mi lado... y obvio, con Michael, realmente soy muy feliz hoy- repuso Bill, emocionado, abrazado a su esposa y a su hija, y al pequeño Michael que entro en ese momento, con los pies llenos de barro...

- Oye Flor... ¿no crees que esta corbata es muy llamativa para ir a una boda?- preguntó Charlie a su esposa, mirándose al espejo donde se reflejaba un apuesto joven de cabellos castaños rojizos.

- No creo que la corbata sea demasiado llamativa...creo que esta bien ese amarillo...- repuso Florencia, acomodándole el saco.

- Más bien yo creo que tu problema es esa barbilla en la quijada ...- intervino la señora Weasley que pasaba por allí. 

- Mamá... a mi me gusta así...vengo repitiéndotelo hace años...

- Pero hijo...

- Pero nada mamá...me gusta, y a ella también, ¿o no?- dijo lanzando a Florencia una mirada suplicante.

- Bueno...si- lo salvo ella. 

La señora Weasley salió refunfuñado a la cocina.

- Bueno, me voy a ver a los niños que duermen arriba. Dentro de un rato tenemos que irnos- dijo Florencia, y cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras, Charlie la tomó del brazo. 

- Espera...quiero decirte algo- repuso Charlie, tomando a su esposa por la cintura, y mirándola a los ojos.

- Si, dime...

- Bueno Flor...yo se que no soy una persona muy expresiva, y que muchas veces parezco hasta que soy un poco frío o distante contigo...pero...eso es porque, bueno, ya sabes, somos un poco distintos respecto a nuestras costumbres, digo, en Argentina son como...muy ... cariñosos... 

- Ya lo sé a eso Charlie... no te preocupes- dijo ella 

- Si...pero lo que quiero decirte es que...es que estoy muy orgulloso de tenerte, a ti a los niños, y que realmente me pone muy feliz que estemos juntos, y creo que hoy que es una ocasión muy importante en mi familia, quería decirte que te amo mucho...y...

Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque ella se acercó y lo besó en los labios.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de entrada de abrió de un golpe y por ella entraron Percy y Penelope. 

-¡Pero que clase de espectáculo estás dado Charlie!- replicó Percy de muy mala gana- ¡Hay muchos niños aquí, debes dar el ejemplo!

Percy, más que para ir a una boda, parecía que iba a un velorio. Llevaba puesto un traje negro, una camisa negra, una corbata negra, y una rosa blanca prendida de la solapa del saco. Por supuesto el cabello bien peinado a un costado, y, por lo que pudo interpretar Charlie, se había puesto un frasco entero de gomina. 

- Que raro tú interrumpiendo, ya le encuentro razón a Ron... - expresó Charlie, mientras soltaba a Florencia, quien subía a ver a sus hijos y saludaba a Penelope.

Penelope no difería mucho a su esposo. Llevaba puesto un vestido color gris, de una tela que parecía bastante antigua, y un pañuelo negro grande sobre los hombros. Tenía el cabello suelto, bastante lacio como siempre, y por supuesto, debajo del vestido, podía vislumbrarse que llevaba bien sujeta, la varita.

Justo cuando Charlie iba a dar un comentario tocaron la puerta. Era Hermione con su madre ya listas para ir a la ceremonia. 

La señora Granger lucía un hermoso vestido color negro con detalles en plateado y un peinado recogido que la hacía ver ciertamente mucho mas joven.

Por su lado Hermione había elegido un vestido en la gama de los celestes, en una tienda muggle, todo con volados en el ruedo, y atado atrás del cuello. Llevaba una gargantilla donde había puesto el dije de la "R" que le había regalado Ron en el mundial de Quiddich. Traía el cabello recogido, en un peinado que le dejaba caer algunos mechones de cabello. Estaba hermosa.

Mientras todos se saludaban, la señora Weasley apresurada, veía los últimos detalles del vestido de Ginny, subiendo y bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad.

- Molly, ve y cámbiate ya- le sugirió el señor Weasley, que tenía en brazos a uno de los hijos de Charlie, que ya estaban bastante grandes, con sus 5 años.

Cuando ya estaban todos listos, la señora Weasley bajó la escalera. Se había puesto un vestido de flores rosadas, con un gran volado en el cuello. Llevaba el cabello lleno de rulos sujetados con una hebilla brillosa. 

- ¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó impaciente el señor Weasley.- ¿Donde esta Ginny?

- Aquí estoy.

En ese momento apareció Ginny bajando las escaleras. Estaba impactante.

El vestido que llevaba puesto le calzaba a la perfección. De un blanco perla, todo bordado con pequeñas flores de broderí, largo hasta el piso, con una doble capa de gasa, y un corte princesa en la cintura. Llevaba el cabello con un recogido del cual brotaban unos mechones colorados, todos rizados, y una corona que terminaba por asemejarla a una princesa.

De su cuello colgaba una cadena de oro, que había pertenecido a su abuela materna. Al verla la señora Weasley no pudo evitar estallar en llanto sobre el hombro de su marido.

Todos los espectadores estaban atónitos. El primero en reaccionar fue Percy...y no justamente con un halago:

-¿Ginny, ese vestido no demasiado escotado?

Pero el resto hizo caso omiso a la opinión de Percy y la llenaron de elogios.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya eran las 8 en punto.

-¡Debemos irnos ya!- exclamó el señor Weasley.- Llegó el gran momento.


	22. El ramo de rosas blancas

****

Tienes un email.

Capitulo XXII: "El ramo de rosas blancas"

****

Por otro lado, en la casa de Harry, las cosas no estaban mucho mas organizadas. 

El panorama era el siguiente:

Los mellizos Weasley, estaban sentados en el sofá, con unas pantuflas de ositos cada uno, entusiasmados tocando todos los botones del control remoto de un televisor que había comprado Harry en el mundo muggle. 

Ron estaba todavía en etapa previa: bañándose. Desde el baño gritaba cada dos por tres que le alcancen algo, porque como siempre, se olvidaba la mitad de las cosas antes de meterse en la ducha.

Harry corría de un lado a otro, en bermudas, tratando de encontrar unas medias que hagan juego con el traje. El traje... era un tema aparte.

Sirius estaba en la mesa del comedor, con la plancha en la mano, tratando de planchar el saco que debía usar Harry esa misma noche.

- Por Dios Harry... ¡¡dime como usar este artefacto!!- aulló exasperado.

-¡¡No lo se Sirius!! Hace años que no plancho nada, desde que me fui de casa de tía Petunia - respondió Harry al borde un ataque de nervios.

Sirius, todavía con la toalla atada a la cintura, entró en pánico. 

Entonces sonó el timbre.

-¿Quien es? – preguntó George, metiéndose en la boca un puñado de maníes.

-¡¡GEORGE!! ¿¿¿QUÉ HACES TODAVÍA AHÍ??? ¡¡FALTAN 15 MINUTOS PARA QUE EMPIECE LA CEREMONIA!!

- Oh no, Fred... creo que tenemos problemas... –murmuró George horrorizado, atragantándose con un maní. 

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de un golpe y entraron furiosas Angelina y Katie. 

-¡¡¡¡PERO QUE HACEN QUE NO ESTAN CAMBIADOS!!!!- gritó Katie, agarrando George por la remera.

- Tranquilas chicas... - repuso Fred- ustedes vallan yendo, que nosotros le tenemos que hacer el aguante a Harry... en serio, llegaremos en horario. 

Sirius no podía articular palabra. Y para colmo ni Angelina ni Katie se percataron de su situación catastrófica, y salieron pasando por su lado, como si nada.

- Valla que nos tienen cortitos- exclamó Fred en tono de broma.

- La verdad que sí... oye Sirius, no te aflijas amigo, todo estará bien- agregó George.- A propósito, deberías empezar a suprimir los dulces- se burló, mientas Fred le festejaba el chiste tocándole la panza a Sirius, quien estaba parado todavía con la plancha en la mano.

En ese momento, Ron salió de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura, mientras tarareaba una canción.

Justamente sonó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- atendió Ron.

-¡RONALD WEASLEY! ¿Qué es lo que sucede que no llegan?- la voz de la señora Weasley se escuchaba furiosa. 

-¡Mamá! Eh... no pasa nada, solo nos hemos demorado... Harry esta casi listo, no te preocupes... –respondió Ron, mirando a Harry que seguía en bermudas corriendo de un lado a otro, con la camisa desabrochada.

-¿Y tu? ¿Ya te has cambiado?

-¿Yo? ¡Claro que si!- gritó Ron, por arriba de la música que Fred y George acababan de poner. -¡Fred, baja el volumen!

-¿Todavía no están listos esos dos? ¡Ronald!

-¡Mamá, tranquilízate, tengo que colgar!

-¡Más te vale que lleguen puntuales!

-¡Adiós!- Ron colgó el teléfono con rapidez. Entró en la habitación de Harry y se cambió rápidamente. Afortunadamente, Sirius había podido planchar el saco, y Harry ya estaba listo con su traje color azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Tenía el pelo todo desordenado, y aunque lo había intentado, no lo había podido peinar. Ron, por su parte, usaba un traje negro que combinaba a la perfección con su colorado cabello, una camisa blanca y una corbata verde oscura. Sirius estaba impecable con su traje color gris, camisa azul y corbata negra.

-¡Fred, George! ¿Qué esperan para cambiarse? ¡Mamá se pondrá furiosa!- exclamó Ron, quitándole a Fred una botella de cerveza muggle.

- Lo sé... ^^ pero llegaremos, ustedes vayan tranquilos.- respondió George.

-¡Vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder!- gritó Sirius, y él, Ron y Harry se desaparecieron inmediatamente.

Mientras tanto, en la iglesia...

-¡Los mataré cuando lleguen!- gritaba la señora Weasley, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.- Estaban escuchando música, Arthur... 

- Tranquilízate, Molly. Ya conoces a Fred y George, no sé porque reniegas, pero tratándose de la boda de Ginny, no creo que se demoren... –replicó el señor Weasley.

- No se, estos chicos me tienen cansada... parece que nunca crecerán... – suspiró exasperada la señora Weasley.

Hermione y Ginny estaban hablando en la habitación continua.

-¿Y bien? Llegó el gran día, Gin... ¿estas nerviosa?- preguntó Hermione.

- Nunca lo he estado tanto, Herm... pero me preocupa que no llegue Harry...

- Ya llegará, Gin, debe de haberse demorado cambiándose. Por cierto, estoy muy feliz por ti... 

- Gracias, Herm- Ginny se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza. Ginny sollozó.

-¡No vas a querer llorar justo ahora! Tienes que estar espléndida.- le dijo Hermione, con ojos brillantes.

En ese momento, Ron entró de un portazo.

-¡Gin, Harry esta aquí!- gritó.- Te ves hermosa, Ginny.

- Gracias, tu también te ves bien, Ron. ¿Por qué se demoraron?

- Pues es una larga historia, pero te aseguro que no querrás escucharla ahora...

- Es cierto, tengo que irme.

-¡Ginny, vámonos!- gritó la señora Weasley, tomando a su hija por la muñeca.

- Herm, estas hermosa.- le dijo Ron, tomándola por la cintura.

- Tu también estas bien, Ron, pero no tuviste tiempo de peinarte, ¿no?- replicó la chica, acariciando el cabello de su novio.

- De verdad que no lo tuve... –respondió Ron sonriendo y besando a Hermione.

Ambos salieron rápidamente y se ubicaron en sus asientos.

La iglesia estaba llena de gente conocida. Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown estaban sentadas en uno de los primeros bancos junto a los antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts de Harry, ambas con pañuelos blancos de tela y el maquillaje un poco corrido por las lágrimas.

Ron y Hermione se ubicaron rápidamente cerca del altar: ambos eran padrino y madrina, respectivamente, de la boda. Harry temblaba de arriba abajo, y su tembladera empeoró cuando la música de la marcha nupcial tocada en órgano comenzó a sonar, y Ginny apareció del brazo del señor Weasley.

La señora Weasley, que estaba en el primer banco, sollozaba fuertemente, mientras que Charlie la rodeaba con un brazo.

La ceremonia transcurrió entre lágrimas y emoción. En el momento de los anillos, que Harry colocó en el dedo de Ginny con manos temblorosas, la señora Weasley estalló en llanto fuertemente.

- Los declaro marido y mujer.- anunció el celebrante. La marcha nupcial volvió a sonar, mientras que Harry y Ginny se besaban entre lágrimas y risas.

De repente una lluvia de arroz cayó sobre los novios, mientras que todos corrían para abrazarlos. La señora Weasley, empapada en lágrimas, abrazó a Ginny fuertemente, seguida por Hermione, con los ojos vidriosos, que felicito a su amiga. Ron se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Una vez que todos se saludaron, los recién casados salieron a la calle, para ir al salón de fiestas en Hogsmeade.

-¿Dónde dejaste el carro, Arthur?- preguntó indignada la señora Weasley, mirando a su marido.

- Pero si lo deje aquí, Molly, lo juro.- se defendía el señor Weasley.

-¡Miren!- exclamó de repente Michael, señalando al cielo. -¡Mira eso papá! ¿Qué es?- Bill miraba al cielo, tratando de divisar algo.

Y pudieron observar que una hermosa carroza color blanco perlado se acercaba volando por el infinito firmamento, tirada por dos caballos alados de color plateado. 

-¡Pero si son Fred y George!- gritó Katie, con una sonrisa.

Y así era. La carroza dio una voltereta en el cielo, y aterrizó enfrente de la multitud.

-¡Felicidades Ginny!- gritaron los gemelos, bajándose y acercándose a los novios.- ¿Te gusta? Por eso nos demoramos, queríamos algo especial para ti y para el pequeño Potter. 

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Gracias, chicos!- dijo Harry, con ojos como platos. Ginny estaba anonadada. Se lanzó en los brazos de sus hermanos con ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

Ella y Harry se apresuraron a subir en la carroza. Los caballos daban bufidos mientras Fred y George se apresuraban a montar también. Entonces sus extensas alas plateadas comenzaron a moverse y la carroza volvió a elevarse. Todos los presentes pudieron observar como George sacaba su varita y dibujaba en el cielo ya anochecido las palabras "Recién casados" en letras doradas que los acompañaron hasta que llegaron a Hogsmeade.

Cuando ya se encontraban en Hogsmeade, todos seguían comentando la sorpresa que Fred y George le habían regalado a su hermana.

- Son increíbles, ¿cómo los consiguieron?- Hermione estaba anonadada acariciando a uno de los caballos alados que daban bufidos de cansancio.

- Ah... es un secreto.- sonrieron los gemelos a la vez. Fred rodeaba con un brazo a Angelina.

- Pues, me gustaría saberlo. Según el libro "Los animales mágicos más increíbles" los caballos alados son muy tercos y difíciles de cazar, aún más que los unicornios. –explicó Hermione, sin perder ni una pizca de su actitud sabelotodo.

- Hermione, no hablemos de libros, ¿si?- opinó George.

La fiesta transcurría tranquilamente. Uno de los momentos más esperados era el baile del vals. El señor Weasley, que no entendía aquella costumbre muggle, bailaba torpemente con la señora Weasley. Harry y Ginny, ambos con una enorme sonrisa, bailaban mientras todos los presentes los admiraban con alegría. 

Ron y Hermione se encontraban fuera del salón, sentados en un pequeño banco de piedra.

- Extrañarás a Ginny en casa, ¿no?- preguntó Hermione, mientras acariciaba la mano de Ron.

- Mucho, siempre estuvimos solos los dos, todos se habían ido. Extrañaré mucho a Ginny, lo sé...

- No te preocupes, Ron. Ella y Harry serán muy felices.

- Eso no lo dudo... pero pobre Harry... aguantar a Ginny de malhumor... –dijo Ron, mientras Hermione soltaba una carcajada.

De repente escucharon unas voces y vieron a Percy y Penelope que se acercaban un poco hacia donde estaban ellos. Ron y Hermione enmudecieron.

-¿Qué es lo tan grave que sucede Penelope?- preguntaba Percy, con cara de preocupación.

- Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte, Percy. Y quiero que lo tomes con calma. Se que te pondrás algo tenso... te conozco.- respondió Penelope.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron curiosas miradas.

- Dímelo y ya, Penelope.- Percy parecía impaciente. 

- Bueno... –Penelope dio un gran suspiro.- Percy... yo quería decirte que vamos a tener un hijo.

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!- gritó Percy, totalmente incrédulo.

Hermione ahogó un grito de sorpresa, mientras que Ron empezaba a reírse por la cara de su hermano.

-¡Si! Como escuchaste, estoy embarazada, ¡vamos a tener un bebé!- dijo Penelope, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Pero... pero, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo paso esto?- Percy se negaba a creerlo.

- Y paso porque tuvo que pasar, Percy... ¿acaso no te gusta la idea de ser padre?

En ese momento Percy de desplomó en el suelo.

-¡Percy!- gritó Penelope.

Ron y Hermione se apresuraron a ayudar a levantar a Percy.

-¿Qué paso?- exclamó Bill, cuando vieron a Ron que traía arrastrando a su hermano desmayado.

- Se desmayó.- explicó Hermione.

- Eso lo estoy viendo, pero ¿por qué?- preguntó Charlie.

- Porque... le conté que vamos a ser padres... –murmuró Penelope, algo sonrojada.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ginny, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¡No! ¿Enserio? ¡No te lo creo!- repuso George, con una sonrisa pícara. 

- Si, es cierto. Parece que le sorprendió la noticia.

- Y a quien no... –opino Ron.

- Pues, felicidades Penelope.- felicitó Sara.

-¡Vamos a ser abuelos de nuevo, Arthur!- la señora Weasley estaba radiante de alegría y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas mientras abraza a Penelope.

Tardaron un rato hasta que Percy volvió en si. Pero ya lo había aceptado, y le encantaba la idea de ser padre. 

- No puedo creerlo... ¿Percy padre? Osea... ¿Pronto serán dos los que me arruinen la vida? –susurró Ron, desplomándose en una silla junto a Harry.

Luego de la gran noticia, el festejo siguió, ahora sumando los alardes de Percy por su futura paternidad.

Parecía como que todo tenía una hermosa armonía.

Hermione y Ron salieron al balcón, mientras los demás bailaban al son de las Brujas de Macbeth...

-¿Esto es lo que llaman un final feliz?- preguntó Ron.

- Si, supongo que si... aunque creo que habría algo que me pondría más feliz... –dijo Hermione, mirando a Ron significativamente. Ella y Ron habían estado muchos años de novios, y habían sido los mejores años en la vida de ambos. Pero Hermione sentía que ya tenían que dar el paso siguiente, el paso que acababan de dar Harry y Ginny. Pero... ¿estaría Ron listo para asumir el matrimonio? No es que Hermione pensara de que Ron era inmaduro, ni que tampoco que él no la amara, pero pensaba que Ron aún no estaría listo para formar un matrimonio, ni menos una familia.

-¿A que te refieres, Herm?- Ron parecía confuso.

- Bueno, Ron, yo... 

-¡Hermione!- Lavender se había acercado a ellos y tomo a Hermione de la muñeca.- ¡Vamos, Ginny arrojará el ramo!

-¿Tienes que ir, Hermione? Me gustaría continuar hablando.- dijo Ron, con el ceño fruncido.

- Volveré enseguida.- respondió Hermione, acariciando la mejilla de Ron.

Ginny estaba parada sobre una silla, con un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas en la mano. Lo agitaba en el aire entre risotadas, haciendo que las chicas que estaban alrededor dieran saltitos de emoción. Hermione y Lavender se unieron rápidamente a las demás. Ginny contó hasta tres, y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas el ramo, que voló por los aires. 

Todas las chicas se lanzaron sobre él para atraparlo, pero el ramo cayó en las manos que menos lo esperaban: en las de Hermione. Ginny empezó a aplaudir.

Hermione miraba el ramo como si nunca hubiera visto uno.

Ginny se acercó a ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Serás la próxima, Herm! ¡Que felicidad!- gritó la colorada.

- Ay, por favor, Ginny, no tiene nada que ver... además... las cosas no dependen de un ramo de flores...- Hermione dirigió una mirada decepcionada a Ron.- Sino de cosas mucho más importantes.

- Bueno, pero podrías ser un poquito más supersticiosa, ¿no? Podría pasar... y en cuanto a Ron, es un estúpido. Él te ama, Herm... solo que es un paso muy grande que dar. A cualquier hombre le aterrorizaría. Pero recuerda que él te ama, no lo olvides.

Hermione sonrió. Era cierto, Ron la amaba y nada más importaba. Se sentía afortunada al tener a Ginny como amiga, siempre tenía una palabra de consuelo.

Hermione volvió al balcón junto a Ron.

-¿Y quién agarró el ramo? No veo la emoción en agarrar un simple ramo de rosas- dijo Ron, sacando del ramo una rosa y colocándosela a Hermione en el cabello.

- Pues, yo lo agarré... Y la emoción es que se dice que la chica que agarra el ramo, será la próxima en casarse.- explicó Hermione.

-¿La próxima en casarse? ¿Y lo agarraste tu?- Ron parecía horrorizado.

- Ajá... ¿por?

- Creo que es la señal que he estado esperando... ajá... estoy decidido.- Ron parecía hablar con sus voces interiores.

-¿Ron? ¿De que estas hablando?

- Bueno, Herm... esto resulta difícil pero... yo he estado pensando, que bueno... ya que hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos y que ambos nos amamos... bueno, me pregunto si te gustaría que nos casemos... –Ron se sonrojó al máximo al decir esas palabras.

-¿¡Que!? ¡¿Me hablas enserio Ron?! Me leíste los pensamientos...

-¿Cómo?

- Si... todo este tiempo he estado pensando que bonito sería si también nosotros nos casáramos como Harry y Ginny... pero no estaba segura si tu estuvieras listo para hacerlo...

- Lo que más deseo en el mundo es que tu seas mi esposa, Herm. Te amo.- Ron tomó por la cintura a su novia.

- Yo también te amo, Ron.- respondió Hermione con ojos brillantes y besando a Ron en los labios.

La familia Weasley estaba radiante de alegría cuando se enteraron de la noticia. Harry estaba anonadado y felicitó a su amigo, ya que parecía imposible para todos que Ron se hubiera animado a decirlo. La señora Weasley estalló en llanto abrazando a Hermione. _"¡Se casa el pequeño Ron, Arthur! Ah, ¡estoy tan emocionada!" _gritó besando y abrazando a su hijo. En síntesis, había sido una noche de muchas sorpresas.

- Ginny tenía razón... siempre hay que ser un poquito supersticiosa.- dijo Hermione, cuando ya los últimos invitados se estaban yendo.

-¿Lo dices por lo del ramo?- preguntó Ron, que rodeaba a Hermione por los hombros.

- Ajá... ^^

-¿Ahora si es un final feliz?- dijo Ron, mirando a su novia.

- Claro que lo es... es un final demasiado feliz.

["Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices", obvio, ¿no? ^^] 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* THE END *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

__

Buenas!!! ¿Que tal, chicos? ¿todo ok? Espero que si. 

Bueno, aquí volví!!!!! Después de mi larga ausencia en el mundo de los fics, pero es que de verdad que estuve súper ocupada con el colegio y esas cosas y no tenía tiempo de escribir, ni tampoco de leer fics, pero ya estoy aquí de vuelta, porque estaré felizmente de vacaciones de verano hasta marzo!!!!!! Así que aprovecharé para ponerme al día con mis otras historias, y porqué no, empezar una nueva.

Pero ésta ya llegó a su fin. ¡Ya no más "Tienes un email"! Una lástima, lo se.. pero fue divertido. Personalmente, el final no me gustó mucho, es que la falta de inspiración influye mucho en estos casos, pero espero que les haya gustado a ustedes este capítulo y toooodo el fic, a mi me encantó hacerlo.

Ahora quiero agradecerles por haber leído la historia y por tenerme tanta paciencia en mis períodos de crisis de escritora, jeje, son los mejores!!! 

Aquí van mis agradecimientos especiales a aquellas personas que me apoyaron mucho en el fic. 

*Principalmente a mi hermana **Florencia** que me dio muchísimas ideas y también escribió en varios capítulos (especialmente las partes de Percy, es una fana de él ¬¬) a mi incondicional amiga y prima **Mandy**, que aunque no me dejase sus reviews, se que siempre seguía el fic.

*A mis grandes amigos **Diego** y **Steph**, que aunque la imaginación de Steph no exista y no me diera ideas, le quiero agradecer porque siempre estuvo leyendo el fic, ah... y Chris Martin es mío ¿eh? No mentira!!! Es solo tuyo. Y también a mi amigo del corazón Diego, jajaja, que es un fanático de los fics cursi jajaja, le encantan ;) Y si va a haber fic de Diego, eheee, que felicidad!!!! ^^. _Y a mi ahijadito del alma, **Antonio** que lo adoro a pesar de que estemos muy lejos : ( Gracias chicos!!! Los quiero a los tres!_

*Mil gracias a mis buenas amigas de Gryffindor!!!! (que lástima que hayan cerrado harrymania, ¿no? Buaaa!!) **Polgara** (chica!!! ¿dónde estas? te he estado buscando, necesitaba alguna de tus buenas ideas, aparece plis!!!), **Paulina** (ojalá que la estes pasando bomba en Canada, que suerte, que suerte!!!!), **Azzu y Belu Potter**, que siguen siendo mis fieles lectoras, les agradezco por su apoyo y sus reviews, obvio, gracias compañeras leonas!!!! 

*Y también a **Aiko Shiteru** que ha leído el fic siempre. Y como olvidarme de **Paula**!!! Paulita, muchas gracias por leer el fic, siempre me preguntaste en el msn como iba el fic, gracias por preocuparte, aquí este cap dedicado especialmente para vos. Por cierto, me encanta el fic que escribiste!!! Tenes que seguir, ¿no? **Angeline Grint Weasley, **gracias a vos también!!!

*Y por supuesto a todos los lectores que han dejado sus reviews!!! 

Gracias a**: Melania Weasley, Jessi Weasley, Fatima Gochi, Luca Bona, Poly-14, Thuringwethil, Esteffy, Denisse Anchondo, Yussi, Lulis, Sugyn, Jeru, Adri Weasley, Miss Wood, Ginny Kinomoto, Potterina, Eli, Eowyn hija de Eomund, Megera1, Ireth, Roxie Black, Miss Granger, Andy, CurlsofGold, Tha Dark, Mia, Hermione_Weasley, Leire, Saeta de Fuego, Acaramelada, Kikim, Silvita Tolaba, Klaudi-wri, 'Mione y Tamy. **Creo que no me olvidé de nadie, y si lo hice lo mismo le digo gracias a todos!!!!!!!!

Los dejo, sigan sintonizados a la red de ff.net. 

Los quiero!!!

****

*~Vero Granger~*


	23. Epilogo

*¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. ¡FELIZ 2004! Bueno, ha pedido de unas muy buenas amigas y lectoras del fic "Tienes un email" he decidido escribir... un pequeño epílogo para contar lo sucedido después del último capítulo. Les digo que soy nueva en esto de los epílogos, pero ojalá que les guste.

****

Tienes un email.

[Dedicado a Angie Weasley, Aiko y Paulita] 

__

Epílogo

__

Ya han pasado 3 años desde que Ron me pidió que me casara con él. ¡Cuánto tiempo había estado esperando que eso sucediera! Fue una boda inolvidable. Nuestros padrinos fueron Harry y Ginny, por supuesto, ya que fueron los que más nos apoyaron para que volvamos a estar juntos, después de esos años sin vernos... No podría imaginar la vida sin Ron, no podría imaginar como sería mi existencia si nunca hubiera vuelto a verlo... Pero no debo pensar en eso ya. Porque estamos casados y no podría ser más feliz. 

Vivimos en una bonita casa en un barrio muggle. Ya se que es algo increíble que ambos siendo magos viviéramos en el mundo muggle, pero terminé mis estudios en Periodismo, así que me resultaría algo difícil ir a trabajar viviendo en el mundo mágico. Ron se mostró de acuerdo conmigo. Es tan comprensivo... Ha cambiado mucho desde que nos casamos, la verdad es el esposo que cualquier mujer desearía. Es casi inevitable tener nuestras acostumbradas peleas, no podemos dejar de tenerlas, eso hace que nuestro amor crezca aún mas. Ron esta trabajando en la sección de Deportes en el diario "El Profeta". Su gran ambición es llegar a ser parte del departamento de Deportes y Juegos mágicos, pero todavía queda un largo camino en su carrera. Estoy segura que lo logrará, es alguien muy talentoso, en especial con las cosas que lo apasionan, como ser el Quidditch y el ajedrez.

En cuanto a Harry y Ginny, sus vidas se iluminaron con la llegada de su primera hija; su nombre es Lily, en recuerdo de la madre de Harry, y esta al borde de cumplir su primer año. Tiene el mismo pelo colorado de todos los Weasley, es muy hermosa, aunque sin duda heredó los preciosos y brillantes ojos verdes de Harry. Él y Ginny están muy felices, y nosotros también. Harry me ha elegido como madrina de Lily, mientras que el señor Weasley es el padrino. Katie y George también habían agrandado más a la familia Weasley, con otra hermosa niña, de nombre Kelly y de 4 años de edad, del mismo color castaño de Katie, pero tan tremenda como su padre. En cuanto a Fred y Angelina, por ahora solo habían tenido otra niña, Mary, con 4 años también, era el orgullo de sus padres. Pero Angelina me había confesado que le gustaría tener una familia numerosa... Bueno, los Weasley son muchos, más no les harían daño, ¿no? ^^

__

Percy y Penelope ya tenían dos adorables niños; de 2 años, Patrick, que, para desgracia de Percy, resultó ser muy travieso, y el no tenía mucha paciencia con los niños... Pero lo mismo lo adora, y Monica, de 11 años, que acaba de ingresar en Hogwarts. Es el orgullo de Percy, son tan parecidos... 

Ron y yo éramos los únicos sin hijos. Todavía no habíamos conversado sobre ese tema... Parecía que Ron lo evitaba... Pero yo tampoco quería obligarlo, las cosas se dan a su debido tiempo... y no hay que apurarlas. 

Una tarde de otoño, estaba junto a Ginny en su casa que habían comprado en Hogsmeade.

-¿Sabes algo, Ginny? Me he sentido algo extraña estos días... -dije, mientras sostenía a Lily en brazos que daba grititos mientras jugaba con la manga de mi blusa.

-¿Extraña en que sentido? ¿Pasó algo con Ron?- preguntó Ginny, que tejía unos pequeños escarpines de color rosado. 

- No, para nada, con Ron estamos muy bien... Me he sentido muy cansada, con algunos dolores de estómago...

-¿Has ido a ver al doctor?

- No, pero no debe ser nada grave.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Herm? No te asustes con lo que te voy a decir... Pero así me sentía yo cuando estaba embarazada de Lily...- me dijo Ginny, levantando la mirada de los escarpines.

-¿Quieres decir que puede que yo... esté embarazada?- me quede de hielo... ¿y si de verdad era eso? ¡¿Cómo se lo diría a Ron?! Él no espera esto para nada.

- No te estoy diciendo que estés embarazada, pero es posible... ¿por qué no mejor vas a ver al médico? Ve con Ron.

-¡No! Ni lo sueñes, el se moriría... Ven conmigo.- rogué a Ginny.

-¡No puedo, debo cuidar de Lily!- exclamó Ginny.

-¡Por favor, Gin! No me dejes sola en esto. Llevaremos a Lily con nosotras.- dije, mientras que Lily daba risitas de alegría jugando esta vez con mi cabello.

Ginny miró a Lily que parecía pasarla de lujo acariciando mi pelo, y luego me miró a mi. 

-¿Por favor?- dije levantando a Lily y poniéndola de pie en mi regazo.- Mi querida ahijadita dice que si... -agregué mientras que la niña sonreía a las carcajadas.

- Esta bien, iré contigo. Prepara a Lily, enseguida me cambio.- dijo por fin Ginny, guardando los escarpines en su bolso.

Preparé a Lily con un hermoso trajecito que había comprado para ella en Hogsmeade, con lunas y estrellas. Se veía realmente adorable. Ella parecía estar muy contenta. De verdad que la adoraba. Deseaba de verdad poder tener una niña tan hermosa como ella... 

La puse en su coche y esperamos juntas, aunque Lily ya había empezado a entretenerse con las llaves de mi casa. Ginny llegó al instante.

- Estoy lista... ¡Vaya se ve hermosa!- dijo Ginny con una enorme sonrisa al ver a su hija. - Es tan hermosa como su madre.- agregó agachándose junto a ella y besando su mejilla.

- Tiene los ojos de Harry...

- Lo sé... pero lo pelirrojo no lo heredó de Harry, ¿no? ^^

__

- ... ¬¬ ¿Vamos?

Subimos en mi auto y nos fuimos hacia el consultorio del ginecólogo, que quedaba en el centro de Londres.

-¿Por qué vamos a un médico muggle?- preguntó Ginny, sacando de nuevo el par de escarpines.

- Es un ginecólogo muy bueno, además siempre nos atendió a mi y a mamá.- respondí.- ¿Por qué tejes escarpines? ¡A Lily no le entrarán ya!

- Bueno, por si llega a venir el segundo, ¿no?- contestó Ginny, con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres otro?- dije, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¡Claro! Harry estará encantado, el adora a Lily, es su debilidad.

Llegamos a la hora después de que habíamos salido de Hogsmeade. Bajamos y la secretaria nos dijo que esperáramos que el doctor terminase con una paciente, así que nos sentamos en la sala de espera.

Ginny ojeaba una revista, murmurando para si, que no entendía porque las fotos no se movían, mientras que Lily se dedicaba a jugar con las pulseras de su mamá.

Yo no podía ni leer una línea. Estaba demasiado nerviosa... ¿Qué diría Ron si yo esperaba un bebé? Temía al abandono por su parte... pero no podía pensar eso... Ron me amaba, pero ¿desearía la llegada de un hijo?

- Granger, Hermione... Pase- dijo la secretaria.

Me puse de pie temblando de pie a cabeza.

-¡Suerte!- murmuró Ginny. Lily no paraba de dar grititos, estaba contenta, parecía presentir lo que iba a suceder.

Entré al consultorio y el doctor me esperaba sentado en el escritorio.

- Bien, señorita Granger, dígame que le ha estado sucediendo.

- Bueno, estos días me he sentido bastante agobiada y me dolía un poco el estómago... Mi amiga me aconsejó que viniera a verlo...

- Lo mejor para estar seguros es que hay que hacer la ecografía. Venga mañana y tendrá su respuesta.

El doctor hizo unas recetas con medicamentos para calmar mis dolores de estómago.

Estuvimos muy calladas durante el viaje de nuevo a casa, la verdad estaba sumida en mis propios pensamientos.

- Oye, Gin, ¿me acompañarás a hacerme la ecografía mañana?- pregunté, deteniendo el auto frente a casa de Harry y Ginny.

-¿Por qué no vas con Ron, Hermione?

-¡No! El no tiene que saberlo, por ahora... creo que no esta listo para saberlo...

-¿Estas segura?

- Es lo mejor... ¿qué dices?

- Esta bien, iré contigo.

-¡Gracias, amiga! Adiós, saludos a Harry.- besé a Lily en la mejilla, mientras ellas bajan del auto.

Entré a casa y lo primero que vi fue a Ron tomando café en la mesa de la cocina.

-¡Hola, Herm! Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿dónde estabas?- me pregunto, acercándose a mí y besándome en los labios.

- En casa de Ginny.- respondí, haciéndome la inocente.

- Que raro, porque hablé y no estabas...- Ron fruncía el entrecejo.

- Es que salimos a dar una vuelta... - evadí las preguntas de Ron.- Pero no importa ahora, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

- Bastante bien, con mucho trabajo, pero bien, te extrañé mucho... ya casi ni tenemos tiempo de hablar.- me dijo Ron, tomándome por la cintura.

- Lo sé, Ronnie... es el trabajo... -respondí mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Qué dices si vamos a comer ahora? 

- Creo que no estoy de ánimos ahora, Ron... es algo tarde, estoy cansada...- aunque me moría de ganas de salir con él, era verdad que estaba agotada.

-¡Ultimamente te ves muy agotada, Hermione! Ya ni tienes tiempo para mi... Solo te importa el trabajo...

-¡No digas tonterías, Ron! Claro que me importas, pero el trabajo es el trabajo...

- Lo que tu digas, Hermione. Creo que me voy a dormir.

Ron subió las escaleras sin dirigirme ni una palabra mas... No podía decirle nada todavía sobre el embarazo, no todavía...

Desperté a la mañana siguiente y Ron ya no estaba en casa. Me cambié rápidamente, pero en la mesa de la cocina no había ninguna nota a su nombre. Supuse que seguiría molesto por lo de ayer... Ya que él siempre me esperaba para desayunar.

Mientras preparaba café, hablé a mi trabajo para avisar que no iría hoy. 

Leía "El Profeta" cuando sonó el timbre. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Ginny.

- Hola, Hermione. ¿Cómo estas?- dijo ella, entrando.

- Bien, gracias por venir, Gin.- respondí.

- No hay problema. ¿Y mi hermano?

- Ya se fue al trabajo, discutimos anoche...

-¿Por qué, Hermione?  
– Él quería que saliéramos, pero me sentía cansada. Dice que ya no le dedico tiempo a él...

-¿Y eso es verdad?

No dije nada. Me parecía que Ron tenía razón. Yo era muy dedicada en cuanto al trabajo, y ahora con esto del supuesto embarazo...

- Todo estará bien, Herm... ¿estas lista?- dijo Ginny.

- Si, vámonos... ¿y Lily? ¿Por qué no la trajiste?

- La dejé en La Madriguera. A mamá le encanta cuidarla. 

- Bueno, entonces vamos.- dije, mientras daba mi último sorbo al café.

Subimos otra vez en mi auto y nos fuimos a Londres. El doctor ya nos esperaba.

Ginny prefirió esperar afuera mientras me examinaban. A la hora salí del consultorio.

-¡Hermione! Estuve temblando esperando por ti... ¿Y? ¿Qué paso?- preguntó Ginny inmediatamente.

- Si, estoy embarazada... –contesté con ojos como platos.

-¿Enserio? ¡Oh, Herm, te felicito!- exclamó Ginny, abrazándome.

- Estoy embarazada de mellizos, Ginny.- susurré, incrédula.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Mellizos!? ¡Increíble, Hermione!- gritó Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abrazándome nuevamente.

Pero yo no decía nada. No podía creer, estaba como sumida en un trance.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso no estas contenta?- preguntó Ginny, cuando íbamos camino a casa.

- Claro que estoy contenta. O sea, como podría no estarlo...

-¿Entonces por que tienes esa cara? 

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionará Ron con esta noticia?

- Bueno, es obvio que se sorprenderá bastante, pero estará feliz.

-¿Tu crees?

-¡Por supuesto que si! Hermione, Ron es tu esposo. Alguna vez iban a tener hijos.

- Lo se, pero Ron ni yo esperábamos que ocurriera esto tan pronto.

- No te preocupes, Herm. Él lo entenderá.

Ojalá Ginny tenga razón. O sea... ¡Tendría mellizos! Era algo que no me lo esperaba, pero estaba feliz de poder tenerlos, aunque la reacción de Ron aún me carcomía los pensamientos.

Dejé a Ginny en su casa y luego fui a la mía. Al entrar noté que tenía un mensaje en el contestador. Lo encendí y escuché la voz de Ron.

****

Hola, Herm... Soy Ron. Quería decirte que siento mucho lo de ayer... Fui un completo idiota, perdóname... Solo que casi no nos dedicamos nuestro tiempo, el tiempo que deberíamos estar juntos... Si es que estás ahí, llámame... Besos, te amo.

Me eché en el sofá aún más preocupada. Me quedaría en casa, a pensar... Ron tenía que saber que sería padre... Lo tenía que saber, y esa misma noche le diría.

Estaba viendo televisión cuando Ron llegó a casa esa noche. Lo apagué inmediatamente y me acerqué a él.

- Hola, Hermione...

- Hola, Ron, escuché tu mensaje... Esta todo bien, no tienes porque pedirme disculpas... Es cierto que nunca nos dedicamos el tiempo que nos merecemos y que estoy todo el día pensando en el trabajo... pero ya me conoces... 

- Te conozco demasiado bien, Herm...- dijo Ron, besando mi mejilla.- Estuve pensando que podríamos ir a cenar ahora... Es viernes, mañana no trabajas... 

- De acuerdo, vamos. Espera a que me cambie.- dije, subiendo rápidamente. 

Me puse una falda negra hasta las rodillas, una camisa blanca de seda y dejé suelto mi cabello. Me puse muy poco maquillaje y unos zapatos de taco alto. Quería hablar con Ron, decirle lo que estaba sucediendo...

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras. Ron ya me esperaba.

- Te ves hermosa, Hermione. – dijo, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¡Me haces sonrojar, Ron!- susurré, notando que mis mejillas se ruborizaban.

-¿Solo porque digo la verdad?- respondió él, tomando mi mano.

Nos aparecimos inmediatamente en las Tres Escobas. Nos ubicamos en una mesa algo alejada, y luego de pedir nuestras comidas comenzamos a hablar. Las suaves luces de unas velas nos alumbraban.

- Hermione, hay algo que quiero que hablemos... – dijo Ron, después de que nos sirvieran los platos.

- Antes de que hables, Ron, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.- dije. Estaba decidida a contarle todo esa misma noche.

- Bueno, entonces te escucho.- dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Eh... Ron lo que te voy a decir es algo muy importante y quiero que lo tomes con calma...

- Me asustas, Herm...

- Ron... lo que quiero que sepas es que... Estoy embarazada.- anuncié por fin, tan nerviosa que tenía un nudo en el estómago.

Ron escupió un poco de vino por la sorpresa. Luego me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso escuché que estas embarazada?- repitió Ron, incrédulo.

- Si... Estoy embarazada... de mellizos Ron...

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Mellizos!? ¡No bromees, Hermione!- exclamó Ron, desatando el nudo de su corbata.

-¿¡Acaso crees que estoy bromeando, Ronald!? ¡Hablo muy enserio!- repuse, algo molesta.

- Es que... ¡Es que no lo entiendo! ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?- dijo él, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

- Pasó... Ron, estamos casados, alguna vez tendría que pasar.- respondí.

-¿¡Pero por que tan pronto, Hermione?! ¿Por qué no esperaste un tiempo?

-¿¡Crees que yo tengo la culpa de estar embarazada de mellizos, Ron!? ¡No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto!- grité. Estaba furiosa y a la vez triste... ¿Cómo Ron podría decir algo así? No podía aguantar más esto, sabía que no cambiaría la opinión de Ron...

-¡Es que no puedo creerlo, Hermione!- dijo Ron, tomando un poco más de vino.

- Escucha... es la realidad, Ron. Debo irme, no puedo estar más aquí...

Salí de las Tres Escobas lo más rápido posible. No quería volver a casa, ya que seguramente tendría que enfrentar a Ron... así que decidí irme a casa de mamá. 

Papá había muerto al año de que me había casado con Ron. Él había estado muy enfermo... Lo extraño muchísimo.

Me aparecí en la puerta de mi antiguo hogar y toqué el timbre. Mamá se demoró un poco en atenderme, pero supuse de que estaría en su habitación, arriba.

-¡Hermione! Hija, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo, mirándome y acomodándose su bata, cuando abrió la puerta.

- Hola mamá... ¿Puedo pasar?- le dije, con la mirada algo gacha.

- Claro, adelante, Hermione...

La casa seguía igual que antes. Mamá la mantenía en muy buen estado, siempre prolija y ordenada, aunque se sentía mucho la ausencia de papá. Sus fotos rondaban por toda la casa. Mamá se había ocupado de colgar y poner retratos de él en toda la sala y en los pasillos de la casa. 

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina y mamá preparó té.

-¿Y bien? No sabes como me sorprende tu visita.- dijo ella, sirviendo el té.

- Lo sé... 

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta Ron?

- No quiero hablar de él ahora.- dije, sorbiendo té mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Peleaste con él, Hermione?- preguntó mamá, angustiada.

- Después, madre, después... Solo quiero dormir.

- Esta bien. Hablaremos en la mañana...

Subí lentamente y entre en mi habitación. Mis libros de Hogwarts todavía seguían allí. También había dejado alguna ropa en mi armario, así que me puse el camisón y me senté en mi escritorio. Mis cosas se mantenían intactas, pero sin polvo. Sobre la mesa había un libro de Transformaciones. Al abrirlo descubrí mis antiguas fotos con Harry y Ron en Hogwarts... ¡Que recuerdos! Solo me gustaría volver un momento atrás para vivirlos otra vez. También había sobre el escritorio un marco con una foto de Ron. La había puesto el día que volví de Francia, aquella vez en el Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch. La computadora seguía allí... Cuantos recuerdos... Recordé mis momentos, extrañaba ser Atenea... y demasiado... Sin pensarlo dos veces, la encendí y me conecté a Internet.

Como si se volviera a repetir todo de nuevo, entré a la pagina "brujos de hoy" e ingresé al chat, como era de costumbre, con mi antiguo nick de Atenea. Sería ella por unos instantes, solo para volver a sentirla.

Varios privados se me abrieron, pero no quería hablar con ninguno. Pensé que mi gran amigo Poseidon estaría allí... Me pregunto que sería de él... Desde el momento en que Ron dijo ser él (cosa que nunca le creí) nunca más volví a conectarme al chat, y nunca más volví a saber de él. Lo echo de menos, aunque nunca nos habíamos visto a los ojos, tomé mucha confianza con Poseidon, y aunque no sabía ni siquiera su verdadero nombre, me ayudaba hablar con él. Para mi sorpresa, un pequeño cartel se elevó por la pantalla, que indicaba que el mismísimo Poseidon se acababa de conectar. Mi corazón se aceleró de alegría, mientras le habría una charla privada. Había pasado mucho tiempo... ¿Aún se acordaría de su amiga Atenea?

ATENEA ¡Hola, Poseidon! Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo... pero ¿te acuerdas de mi?

POSEIDON Hola, Atenea... Es cierto, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero claro que te recuerdo, siempre lo he hecho.

ATENEA ¿Me dices enserio? Que alegría saberlo. ¿Cómo has estado?

POSEIDON Muy bien, ¿y tu? ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?

ATENEA Pues, he vuelto a hablar con mi amigo, ¿te acuerdas de él?

POSEIDON Claro que si, me has hablado tanto de él antes...

ATENEA Si, lo se... El caso es que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, y me di cuenta que cometí un grave error al dejar de hablarle al salir de Hogwarts. El me gusta mucho, lo amo, con eso te digo todo... Y nos pusimos de novios.

POSEIDON ¡Que bien! Me alegro por ti.

ATENEA Yo también... Y nos hemos casado también.

POSEIDON ¡¿Te has casado?! Increíble, pues, supongo que eres muy feliz. Es la vida que cualquiera desearía.

ATENEA Al principio lo era, pero todo ha cambiado ahora...

POSEIDON ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Se han separado? ¿Acaso ya no amas a tu esposo?

ATENEA ¡Claro que lo amo! Con todo mi corazón... Salvo que esta noche creo que será la última vez hable con él...

POSEIDON ¿Cómo?

ATENEA Si... Es que le he dicho que estoy esperando mellizos... Creo que se molesto por eso...

POSEIDON ¿Se molestó? ¿Estas segura?

ATENEA Creo que si... Ambos no esperábamos esto, fue algo muy sorpresivo, aunque lo que más deseaba en el mundo es tener hijos con mi esposo, y ahora que los tendré, parece que el mundo se me viene encima...

POSEIDON ¿No quieres tener a tus hijos?

ATENEA ¡Que dices! ¡Claro que quiero! Por supuesto que si... Pero mi esposo no esta listo aún... Tengo miedo que me abandone...

POSEIDON No digas eso... Capaz que tu esposo solamente se sorprendió mucho... Y no sabía que decir. A cualquiera le sucede, debe haber estado en unos momentos difíciles...

ATENEA No lo sé... Creo que él ya no me ama...

POSEIDON ¡Como dices eso! Por algo se casó contigo, Atenea, estoy segura que él te ama... solo debes hablar con él... no es una noticia para tomársela con calma, ¿no crees? Además a quien no le gustaría tener hijos con la persona que ama...

ATENEA Capaz que tienes razón... No has cambiado en nada todo este tiempo que no nos vimos... Sigues siendo tan bueno como siempre...

POSEIDON Gracias, pero me haces sonrojar...

ATENEA La verdad que es una casualidad inmensa que nos hayamos encontrado de vuelta. Por cierto, nunca te he dicho mi verdadero nombre.

POSEIDON No hace falta que me lo digas.

ATENEA ¿Eh? ¿Disculpa?

POSEIDON Tu nombre es Hermione Granger. Tus padres son de sangre muggle, pero lo mismo fuiste a Hogwarts y perteneciste a la casa Gryffindor. Eras la mejor estudiante de todos. Y eres muy amiga de Harry Potter.

ATENEA No entiendo nada... ¿Me conoces?

POSEIDON Claro que te conozco. Eres la chica que siempre he amado desde que te vi. La más inteligente de todas, la más hermosa... la que siempre me ayudaba en todo.

ATENEA Espera... además de que estoy totalmente confundida, me estas haciendo sonrojar...

POSEIDON ¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque digo la verdad?

__

En ese momento mi corazón se paralizó y todo en mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas, volviendo al primer día que había chateado con Poseidon... 

ATENEA ¿Ron? ¿Eres tu?

POSEIDON El mismo, Hermione.

ATENEA ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué estas haciendo en este chat? ¿Por qué te haces pasar por mi amigo Poseidon?

POSEIDON Siempre he sido Poseidon, Hermione. Siempre lo he sido...

ATENEA Todo esto es tan... confuso...

POSEIDON Cuando te dije que era Poseidon, no me creíste... Y cuando empezamos a salir no hacía falta que te lo dijera... Pero quiero que sepas que siempre lo fui...

ATENEA Ron... esto es increíble...

POSEIDON Lo sé... Lo mismo pensé cuando Harry me hizo darme cuenta de que tu eras Atenea.

ATENEA ¿¡Harry sabía todo esto?

POSEIDON Si, claro que lo sabía... 

ATENEA Debo irme, Ron...

POSEIDON ¡No! Espera, ¿dónde estas? Necesito verte, hablar contigo...

__

Eso fue lo último que leí después de desconectarme. Todo estaba dándome vueltas en la cabeza como si estuvieran en órbita y giraran alrededor de mi cerebro. Todo me parecía... increíble... Ron siempre fue Poseidon... Era algo... que nunca lo esperé...

Me acosté en la cama y me dormí al instante. 

Alguien acariciaba mi cabello, cosa que hizo que me despertase. Un débil rayo de sol entraba por la ventana. Lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos, fue a un hombre sentado a mi lado. Su cabello colorado brillaba intensamente a la luz del sol, y sus ojos tenían un destello especial, que me atraía hacia ellos como imanes. ¿Un día sin Ron, y ya soñaba con él? Volví a cerrar los ojos y los froté y al abrirlos de nuevo, la figura de Ron seguía allí.

- Buenos días, Hermione.- dijo.

-¿Ron? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- Ayer no pudimos terminar nuestra conversación...

Me incorporé en la cama, y de repente me acordé de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior... Ron y Poseidon.

- Pero... 

- No digas nada, déjame hablar a mi.- dijo Ron, poniendo en mis labios su mano. Me callé enseguida.

- Quería pedirte disculpas por ayer en las Tres Escobas... Ya se que mi reacción no fue la mejor, pero que esperabas... Me tomaste por sorpresa. Pero quiero que sepas una cosa, Hermione. Nunca, pero nunca en mi vida te abandonaría... Quiero a esos mellizos tanto como tu... Porque son fruto de nuestro amor, Herm. Te amo y no podría ser más feliz.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas rápidamente y me lancé en los brazos de Ron.

Mi felicidad fue completa en ese momento. Los nueve meses que estuve embarazada, Ron se encargó de hacerlos los mejores momentos de mi vida. Nos pasábamos el tiempo eligiendo nombres para nuestros bebés y preparando sus cosas para cuando llegaran.

Un día de verano estábamos todos reunidos felizmente en la Madriguera.

Las pequeñas hijas de Fred y George jugaban con unas diminutas escobas que el señor Weasley había comprado para ellas.

-¿No son adorables?- exclamó Angelina, que esperaba a su segundo bebé. Pero solo llevaba dos meses.

- Claro que lo son... Por algo somos los padres, salieron a nosotros.- respondió Fred.

- ...¬¬

Melany, que había crecido bastante, enseñaba a Monica, la hija de Percy, algunas cosas sobre Pociones.

-¿Estas segura que es así? Digo, pues es algo que no parece eficaz...- decía la niña, con su siempre aspecto de sabelotodo, igual que su padre.

- Ah, Mónica, no le discutas a Melany, ella es más grande que tu y sabe mucho más.- dijo Michael, que estaba tan alto, que casi nos pasaba a todos en altura.

- Cállate, Michael, nadie pidió tu opinión.- respondió Monica, mirándolo despectivamente.

- No pelees con tu primo, Monica.- decía Penelope, mientras trataba de ponerle las zapatillas al inquieto Patrick. Monica y Michael no se llevaban nada bien.

Yo tenía a Lily en brazos mientras todos conversábamos. 

- Ginny... ¿por qué ahora estas tejiendo escarpines celestes?- preguntó Percy, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Bueno, capaz que nos sorprenda la llegada de otro bebé a la familia.- dijo Ginny, mirando a Harry significativamente, mientras él se hacia el de mirar a otro lado.

De repente, sentí unos dolores muy fuertes. Había tenido unas cuantas contracciones pero no tan fuertes como las de ahora. 

-¡Ron!- grité.- Ron, creo que es la hora.

-¿Qué hora?- preguntó Ron, que estaba concentrado jugando ajedrez mágico con George.

-¡La hora de tener al bebé!- aullé. El dolor era inexplicable y empecé a sudar rápidamente.

-¿¡¡Que!!? ¿Por qué?- Ron se puso de pie y corrió a mi lado. Todos vinieron a ayudarme.

-¡¿Quieres que te responda o no?- grito furiosa, por la falta de cooperación de Ron.

-¡No te preocupes, Hermione! Te llevaremos ya mismo a un hospital.- dijo Sara, mientras todos se encargaban de alzarme. 

Estábamos ya en la puerta cuando una fuerte tormenta se largó.

-¡Oh, no!- exclamó Harry

-¡¡¡¡Auu!!!!! ¡Hagan algo por favor!- grito, tratando de soportar el dolor.

Ya empezaba a anochecer y la lluvia caía sin cesar.

- Llamaré para que el doctor venga aquí urgente.- anunció Katie, yendo hasta un teléfono que ahora habían comprado los Weasley.

Justo cuando Katie marcaba la luz se cortó. Quedamos totalmente a oscuras.

Patrick comenzó a llorar y corrió a los brazos de su mamá.

-¡¿Qué haremos!?- Ron parecía aún más nervioso que yo.- ¡Hermione resiste!

-¡Has algo, Ronald! ¡Pero rápido!- grité con la respiración entrecortada.

-¡Que no cunda el pánico!- gritó la señora Weasley.- Tendrás a tus bebés, Hermione. ¡Llévenla a la sala! 

Me recostaron en el sofá. Los niños estaban en la cocina. Conmigo estaban Ginny, Harry, Percy, Katie y la señora Weasley. Ron estaba agachado junto a mi, sujetando mi mano.

-¡Se cosas sobre medicina muggle, mamá! Así que no te preocupes, Hermione. He visto algunos partos. Fui ayudante voluntario en el hospital San Mugo de Enfermedades y Heridas mágicas... Me rogaron que no me fuera de ahí, ya que todos me querían...- dijo Percy.

-¡Nadie quiere saber eso ahora, Percy! ¡Eres un completo idiota!- aulló Ron, echándole una mirada furiosa.

-¿¡A quien llamas idiota?!- repuso Percy.

-¡A ti! No veo otro idiota presente!- respondió Ron.

-¡¡Ronald!! No es momento para pelear, ¿o acaso no se nota que estoy por dar luz?- grité con fuerza, cerrando mis ojos por el dolor.

- Bien, Hermione. Cuando yo te lo diga... pujas, ¿esta bien?- dijo Katie, mirándome con paciencia.

- De acuerdo.- respondí, respirando entrecortadamente.

- Bueno, ¡puja ahora!- gritó Katie.

Pujé con todas mis fuerzas. Era como si dejase todo mi ser pujando tan fuertemente. Varias gotas de sudor empaparon mi rostro y algunas lágrimas se desprendieron de mis ojos.

-¡Solo un poco más, Hermione!- me dijo la señora Weasley. Volví a pujar y di un grito. Un suave llanto se escuchó enseguida. Sentí que alguien se desplomaba a mi lado y que Ron soltaba mi mano.

-¡Ron se desmayó! Se nota que no es lo suficientemente fuerte para estas cosas!- escuché la voz de Percy.

-¡Ya salió el primero, Hermione! ¡Vamos, que ya viene el segundo! Solo un poco más- me decía Katie.

Pujé y lo único que hice es pujar. Otro llanto invadió rápidamente la sala de los Weasley. Se escuchó un golpe seco, alguien se había caído.

-¡Listo! ¡Ya esta, tranquilízate, Hermione! Aquí están tus bebés...- suspiró Katie. Abrí los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fue a Ron tirado en el piso, desmayado y Percy también tumbado en el piso, desmayado.

La señora Weasley tenía los ojos empapados de lágrimas. Katie traía en brazos a dos pequeños cuerpecitos, que tenían una pequeña mata de pelo colorado.

Se acercó a mi y los vi. Mis hijos... tan indefensos, tan hermosos... No pude aguantarlo y estallé en llanto.

- Son muy lindos, te felicito.- dijo Katie, entregándome a los niños.- Son un niño y una niña.

Sentí que estaba como en un sueño. Sus manitas se movían jugando con mi cabello. Eran tan chiquitos... Los amaba.

-¡Ron! ¡Despierta!- gritó Harry, echándole un vaso de agua.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Hermione?- Ron se puso de pie y se acercó a mi.

- Ron, mira... son nuestros hijos.- le dije sonriendo.

Él se quedó de piedra mirándonos. Luego sonrió y se agachó junto a mi.

-¿Qué opinas?- dije.

- Son perfectos... – susurró él, embobado, tomando en brazos a uno de ellos, a la nena. Ella profirió un sollozo, pero Ron la mesó y se quedó tranquila.

La familia Weasley estaba feliz, al igual que mamá, que cuando los vio se puso a llorar como una loca. Ron y yo no podíamos ser tan felices. Con la ayuda de mamá y de la señora Weasley escogimos dos nombres muy lindos para nuestros bebés: Dana y Derek.

Decidimos mudarnos a una pequeña casa en Hogsmeade. Gracias al apoyo de Harry y Ron, comencé mis estudios en profesorado en Transformaciones, que es lo que siempre me gustó. Ron por fin ha obtenido un puesto en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Los niños acaban de cumplir su primer año. Dana tiene una espesa cabellera (como yo) de color rojo y unos hermosos ojos azules, iguales a los de Ron y con muchas pecas en la cara. Derek es igual a Ron, pelo lacio colorado y brillantes ojos azules. Por fin había cumplido el sueño de mi vida... Tener una familia con la persona que amo... Ron, Poseidon...

****

Hermione Granger.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el epílogo? ¿No fue algo largo? Es que me inspiré así re mal y no pude contenerme a escribir todo esto! Ojalá que les haya gustado, a mi me encanto escribirlo, sobre todo la parte del reencuentro de Atenea y Poseidon!!! Fue tan emocionante n________n

Quiero agradecerle a Melania Weasley por pedir el epílogo, aquí esta, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

También mil gracias a Aiko que me ha apoyado muchísimo también, y fue otra de las que me insistieron de hacer esto ^^ Por supuesto a Angie!!! Angie me ayudaste en mi etapa de crisis, porque pensé que estaría demasiado largo!!! Pero me apoyaste y me diste varias ideas!!! Muchas gracias, chica!!! Esto dedicado especialmente para vos!!!! Y por último a mi gran lectora y amiga de msn, Pauli!! Tus ideas todavía las tengo en mente, espero que no te hayas desilusionado porque Hermione tuvo mellizos en lugar de cuatrillizos!!! Es solo que me pareció demasiado para ella o.O

Pero te agradezco mucho tu preocupación y apoyo, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!

Y como no, a todos ustedes que están aquí detrás de la pantalla de ff.net, espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus reviews!!! Me gustaría saber si les agradó o no, negativo o positivo, yo acepto todo n.n

Espero verlos pronto en mis otras historias!!!

Besos, feliz 2004!!

****

*~Vero Granger~*

**__**


End file.
